At the Heart
by Buddyboy98
Summary: AU: What if Revan was aware of Malak's impending betrayal? What if he was aware of the Jedi Strike Team's attempt to kill him? What if he had captured Bastila instead of the other way around? How will it have changed Galactic History? DSM Revan/Bastila
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Darth Revan, to some he was the savior of the Galaxy and to others he was the man who was responsible for burning half of it to the ground. In the Outer and Mid Rims, he was generally liked due to his actions in the war with the Mandalorians, in the Inner Rim and Core he was hated for more than obvious reasons and he was accepting of that. They all believed him to be the next Sith Lord who destroyed for the sake of destroying things, but he had his reasons and the only other being who knew those reasons was his friend and apprentice Malak. It was to make the Galaxy stronger, able to withstand an attack from the real enemies of the people of the Galaxy.

No, Revan did not want the Republic destroyed. It needed to stay solvent to fight the real enemy, but _he _had to do this, he had to take that step to make it stronger and he had to fortify it himself because the bureaucracy that was entrenched around the foundation of the Republic wouldn't budge. That meant that they would have to be removed at the point of a blaster and lightsaber. Revan was more than happy to oblige. Then there was the question of the Jedi. All of them, they were ignorant pests who needed to have their eyes opened and if they wouldn't listen to reason, he would open their eyes for them. But again they were being the pests that they were to him, they tried so many times to kill him but he had fought through them and in the end he had several teams of Jedi that were sent to kill him under his control, he had broken them into submission. And he would do it again. "Lord Revan?"

"Lieutenant Yarr, what's the word from the Valkyrie?" Revan asked not turning from the view port at the head of his flagships bridge.

That had always sort of frightened his attendants who brought news to him, he understood somewhat why they were frightened when he read their thoughts, but honestly what did they expect him to do? But this one was his favorite, she showed no fear of him and it was refreshing to say the least. The blue skinned Twi'lek had been with him since the Mandalorian Wars, and she had never once been out of favor with him or Malak for that matter and she was quickly approaching her promotion to Commander. "Yes, they've engaged the Jedi."

"Good," Revan said folding his arms across his chest. "Your spies abroad that ship? They've confirmed that the Jedi girl is with the team?"

Again Yarr nodded, she always covered her bases when it came to direct directives from her master. "Jedi Padawan Bastila Shan is aboard the shuttle, ten Jedi, twelve Republic Commandos, and you are familiar with the method they're going to use to board this ship?"

Revan nodded his head and a lopsided smirk appeared behind his mask. "Yes, the fools are going to ram the shuttle into the entry bulkhead at the dorsal end of the ship, I know that and trust me when I tell you this it will work, make sure of it, and you make sure that when you give the order for the fighters to allow them to break our defense perimeter, they make it look like they did it unwillingly."

"I handpicked the select fighters for this mission myself," Yarr reported with a self-satisfied smile on her face. "They have one order, to find that shuttle and to harass it to us but not to destroy it, and for that matter all of the squadron captains know what to do. I have also sent your hand picked operatives to the Leviathan and the command structure under Malak's command know nothing about it."

"Very good, tell them to watch him closely and he if or any other commanding official want to take action against this ship, they are to kill everyone that they see," Revan ordered with a hint of fire in his voice. "I know what you're thinking, if Malak decides to make his move at this time, what can a team of soldiers do against the power of the Force? That's the million credit question, do you want me to answer?"

Yarr nodded, she was curious to know how her master would quell this potential betrayal, and knowing Revan as well she did, she knew that he would make sure that he won in the end. "I am very, very curious to hear what your move will be if that happens sir."

"These _soldiers_, well that term doesn't exactly apply to them," He began very cryptically. "They're my bodyguards in a sense, they're also my private servants that exist outside of the military structure of this Empire, they're made up of force sensitive beings that I have come across in my travels, I've trained them to serve me and trust me when I tell you this that they can take down the guards that Malak will have put in place, and I've instructed them in ways to capture or incapacitate Malak so that I can deal with him once I have Bastila."

Revan was wise, a tactical genius and in this situation he was no different, and if Malak was a traitor than Yarr would do her best to make everyone who joined his betrayal suffer like none other before them. But she inwardly shuddered at the images of what Revan would do when he got his hands on Malak. "Don't be so surprised Yarr, Betrayal is one of the foundations of the order that Malak and myself belong to, but I have no intention of dying just yet with the work that still needs to be done, and if I am betrayed I will only be merciful on my Apprentice, if my officers do it than I will make them suffer, however don't mistake that Malak won't suffer if he betrays me."

"I would never betray you Revan." Yarr maintained, she didn't want him thinking that she would ever betray him for Malak or anyone else.

"I know Yarr, I trust you," Revan finally turned and though she couldn't see it, he was now smiling. "That is a very seldom compliment."

Yarr bowed deeply. "I am honored Master."

"And know I sense that you are curious of why I've tracked the Jedi Girl, and why I desire her?" Revan added with a curious note.

The woman's lekku twitched, she found it curious that her master would be so focused on this one single woman, she knew that she had to have some ability and talent but that still didn't excuse the fact that she was a one Jedi learner in an entire order. "I am Master."

"Young Bastila has a talent as you've thought correctly, one that is very rare in those of use that can feel the force, one that could make us invincible as we push towards Courscant," Revan explained quickly tying his hands behind his back. "And what further peaks my interest in this girl is a simple, she can handle and demonstrate this skill with the expertise of a Master, she has a bright future and use with me."

"Would this have anything to do with the Republic pushing us off of Fondor?" Yarr asked raising her eyebrows in a questioning look.

Revan nodded. "Yes, she used that power to bolster the moral and strength of their invasion forces, the Dark Jedi that were present on Fondor reported it to me and I personally explored the records that we've secured from the Republic, that's when I began to track her."

"And when you found out that they were planning to kill you?" She asked.

"I knew that I finally had her," He answered with a slight chuckle. "I only had to make sure that I had everything set to my advantage."

A beeping sounded from one the communication stations that lined the bridge, Revan moved his head to look at it and the Ensign who worked it, and following her master, Yarr turned her head and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Well? Report Ensign."

"I'm receiving word that the shuttle has penetrated our perimeter?" The young ensign reported, he was trying desperately not to look at Lord Revan out of nervousness.

Revan spoke this time, he enjoyed the look of panic that came across the poor boy's face when he began to speak. "Have you managed to prevent the report from reaching Lord Malak's ship?"

"Yes Lord Revan, I managed to dampen-"He was cut off when Revan raised his hand.

"Very good Ensign as you were," Revan said putting his hand down and moving at the fastest pace possible from the head of the bridge, Yarr fell into step closely behind him, she didn't need him to tell her that he would have more orders. "Deploy the security teams that the pre-designated points, reiterate the orders that Jedi Shan is to be unharmed and they most maintain the feeling that we were taken by surprise."

She nodded. "And the Dark Jedi, what shall I tell them?"

"Nothing," Revan responded as they stepped out of the bridge and the blast door slammed shut behind them. "I'll direct them myself, make sure that when I get to their dormitories that they're all there, I want to make myself clear to all of them at once."

"Yes Master." She bowed and stopped as he marched to the turbo-lift.

When Revan stepped onto the lift, he straightened his posture and fixed her with a glare that was icy even under the camouflage of a mask. "You've never failed me Yarr, but I am correct in assuming that you don't need to be told to not fail me in your duties today?"

"No sir," She nodded her head. "I will not fail you."

"I know, best of luck." He said and then the doors slammed shut behind him.

Oh yes, it would be a glorious battle indeed.

**OOOO**

**The Leviathan, Turret Control, In the Mid Rim near Bimmisaari**

He was sure that Malak was going to do it, and he was there to disable the likely way Malak could get it done. This wasn't normally what he did, he hunted Jedi for his master, but he eagerly accepted this assignment when he was made aware of this potential betrayal by Malak. He wanted to prove his undying loyalty to Revan and his ability to do anything. His name was Jaq and he was one of Lord Revan's most seasoned Jedi Hunters, and today he would have to change his role from Hunter to Assassin which in some circles could have been considered the same thing. But he didn't, when he hunted, he was ordered to keep his prey alive, but in this case, he was ordered to kill everyone he found if Malak so much as even did anything that could undermine or harm Revan. And it wasn't like it was so hard for him and his team to penetrate the Leviathan, they after all were under the direction of Lord Revan and he could insert them anywhere he pleased.

Standing in the room, he watched as the attendants sat at the individual units that controlled individual gun turrets, eleven targets all together. It would be hard to make a clean sweep by himself, but thankfully one of his sub-lieutenants was stationed at the door waiting for the signal to begin. All of the men on his team were trusted, and he trusted them with his life any day and today was no different. "Commander, Republic Shuttle incoming off of the port bow, it's surrounded by Jedi Snub Fighters, orders?"

"Power up Turbo Batteries," The commander ordered, he was a portly aging man who had been serving in wars since before Jaq was born, but if he made one mistake than this would be the last battle that he ever saw. "Target the shuttle with all guns and fire."

That shuttle, it was important to Revan had he also had more orders for him that came directly from Revan himself, they were supposed to stop all fire on the shuttle and let it intercept with the Dark Lords Flagship. Jaq cleared his throat, and looked to the Commander with a stern glare. "Commander, I would suggest that you cancel that order."

"And what is that Ensign…?" The commander let the last word float off.

Jaq turned and nodded to his other agent who was at the door, they were to begin now regardless of the fact that Malak hadn't made his move yet. "_Jaq_, Ensign _Jaq_, and you don't want to go through with that order, because if you do, then I and my man will kill you all before you can scream for help, power down all the batteries and raise your hands."

**OOOO**

**Revan's Flagship, Bridge, Conference Room**

"I've just given the order for the Leviathan to enter a parallel position to our own," Revan said as he stared down the group of a dozen or so Dark Jedi that were gathered in the conference room, he had already informed the more base population of his acolytes, but these men and women they were the most elite of his group. "That will give the shuttle a clear and straight shot to the dorsal entry bulkhead, when that happens I want half you spread out on the path to the bridge, the other half will be posted on the bridge itself to meet the survivors of the team, but I need to stress the point that if Padawan Shan is killed, than all of you who live through this will die most terribly, are we clear?"

From the group, there was a collective nod and they all seemed to hiss out the response that Revan demanded. The Dark Lord of the Sith nodded. "There is another matter that I have to speak with you about, it concerns Lord Malak and his looming betrayal of me."

"I am one hundred percent certain that he will make his move tonight and if that happens, I expect all of you to fall into line and serve me without question or as I say again, you will suffer," He said cocking his eyes and scanning the entire group for that one look, or expression that tipped him off to a traitor. "Malak was meant to take the mantle from me, but not from behind my back, that is dishonorable and it will not happen as long as I am the Dark Lord of the Sith, when my spies on his ship contain him, I expect you to do as your told when I deal with his followers, are we also clear on that issue?"

"Yes master," The Dark Jedi who was seemingly the leader of the group said with a nod at his master, he was a very strong Jedi before Revan had broken him and he was even stronger as a servant for the Dark Side. "Malak will rue the day that he ever betrays you."

Revan nodded and made a motion with his hands. "Good, to your posts, go!"

And when he moved his hand, they all broke into movement, some were walking, others were running and it was clear that they were anxious to meet the Jedi and Republic task force that would soon be gracing them with their presence. After knowing that the room was completely clear, Revan turned and pressed a button on one of the control units that was under the large view screen it was a comlink. "Report Jaq."

Jaq, the only one he trusted to get his assignment done without so much as a single hitch in the thread. "Master, I've contained the Battery operators and restricted the control of them to the bridge and other places that aren't covered by our operatives, suggestions."

"Did Malak say that he was going to do it?" Revan asked curiously.

"No sir, they were going to fire on the Shuttle carrying Padawan Shan," He said, he sounded tired by completely aware of his circumstances and surroundings and that was a good and respectable trait that Revan liked in the organization that Jaq was in. "I felt the need to make a command decision and stop the attack before they blew the shuttle to hell."

Revan nodded his head. "You were right to do that Jaq, very good job."

"Thank you sir, now what shall I do? Jaq asked sounding even more concentrated.

"Destroy the Computer brain, and kill all the turret operators," Revan ordered knowing exactly what he wanted done to that ship. "I want you to follow Malak's orders when it comes to select opponents, but you don't target my ship or Jedi Shan's Shuttle."

"Yes Master," Jaq responded. "And by the way, her shuttle is on collision course and should hit in seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…"

And as if on cue, Revan's ship shuddered from the impact is suffered, and as soon as the Dark Lord regained his footing, he smirked to himself and pressed the button on the com station to resume his conversation with Jaq. "If you'll excuse me Jaq, I'm expecting company."

**OOOO**

**AN:/ I've been meaning to write this ever since I watched a certain timeline video that came from the Old Republic website that pertains to Malak and Revan. I hope you like this and that you'll continue to like the rest of this story as well. So if you would please, I'd like you to leave a review for me, it would be the nice thing to do.**

**Yes, as you probably guessed already, "Jaq" is Atton from the second game, if that wasn't so obvious already.**

**And again I would have to remind you to leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

They were being bolstered by the girls power every step of the way and why not, they would need it when they got to him. Revan knew that they would be able to penetrate the guards that he had placed throughout the ship very easily and he knew that they could do that without the backing of Battle Mediation. Battle Mediation, it was a brilliant power and it was going to prove valuable in his battle to strengthen the Republic. Not that he was in real need of it, he had tens of thousands of ships and millions of soldiers while the Republic's ship yards had been leveled and they were facing a man power shortage. The power that Bastila introduced to the equation would just secure his victory and it would do well to do away with their notions of ever beating him in this war. "Lord Revan, they've penetrated deck two."

"I know," Revan said. "Inform the Dark Jedi on that level." Revan's eyes darted to the massive Interdictor ship that was gliding parallel to his own, his phased out the bright flashes of light that were now surrounding it from the battle and he sought out Malak's presence in the force. Malak was angry, he could feel it from there with stunning clarity and it only amused him, he wondered what had gotten his apprentice so stunningly angry and he fought down the urge to contact the Leviathan just to contact him.

If he was right then he would be seeing Malak very soon. When he had learned of this plot against him, it had stunned him, sure he knew that the time would come one day and he was prepared to face Malak in combat, but the only difference was that Malak wasn't and he was going to try to do it from afar and behind his back. That showed cowardice on his '_friends_' part, and he had begun to involve his Admiral's in the plot which showed even more of that cowardice. He was going to kill Malak, one way or the other but he would not have his title usurped from him by surprise.

"Ensign, set up a com link with all the fighters and frigates in our attack fleet and re-route station to my command station." Revan ordered stepping forward to the large command control station that was attached to the head of the bridge. This was his personal station that he could use to direct the fleet and do whatever business that he needed to do himself.

His fingers darted over the keyboard, and when the communication channel was active he fingered the key that would allow him to speak with the thousands of Star Fighter pilots. "All pilots this is Darth Revan, focus your attack on the Republic Command Ship, you have to penetrate their shields, all attack frigates and Interdictors provide cover for the fighters until they break the shields and then focus your attack on that capital ship."

When he received an affirmation signal, he turned to that Ensign, he was a young man, human, most likely mid twenties and he was the youngest officer to ever make his bridge crew. Normally Revan would have objected to him being on the bridge crew with that much lacking of experience, but Yarr had vouched for him and he certainly was doing his job with flying colors. Since the boy had been promoted, he had changed his views of seniority to an extent, if younger officers demonstrated that they could work under enormous amounts of pressure than they would be promoted, and promotion wouldn't just fall to the people who had the longest amount of service time.

"Ensign …Thrullon is it?" Revan asked fishing for the boy's last name.

Thrullon gulped, this was the first time that Revan had addressed him by his name and had paid attention to him at all without giving any sort of directive or order. His face paled as he realized that he wasn't speaking. "L-Lord Revan, is there something that I can do for you? Do you want me to re-route your-"

"Relax Ensign," Revan chuckled putting a hand up. "I was going to merely suggest that you accompany the rest of the bridge crew to the auxiliary bridge, it's going to be a war zone in here very soon, take a few breaths."

Thrullon visually softened, chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck to relieve the tension. "I'm sorry sir, it's just so nerve wracking to be talking to you, and I mean with all due respect, you're …you!"

"That's flattering Ensign, but I really need you to vacate the bridge," Revan reasoned, it wasn't that he was angry or irritated by the boy, it was caused by the fact that he could feel the Jedi and the Republic soldiers approaching rapidly and he needed to have all of the bridge crew evacuated. "I'm gonna be fighting a lot of opponents and you could get hurt in the midst of it all."

He watched as the young man went through the procedure of shutting down his station rather quickly, and then he straightened his uniform cap and saluted him. "I'll be heading to the auxiliary bridge, victory to you sir!"

Revan smiled and returned his salute. "I think that's a guaranteed victory."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Command Deck, Approximately Twenty Standard Minutes Later**

Her presence, it was like a bright beacon in the darkness that surrounded him and Revan found it most refreshing. Something about her just radiated pure untapped power, she needed to be groomed to use it and Revan could do that better than any Jedi Master could, he couldn't wait to break her. Standing there in the silence of the bridge he began to think about ways to do it, he could torture her, but with a young girl like that it was either bound to kill her or turn her further away from him and that was something that couldn't happen, he needed her alive. Other methods were drastic and would involve his attention and only his and it would involve his more personal side and he would have to leave the side of himself that was the Dark Lord of the Sith out of the equation. He had more time to think about it later, but he had to focus on the Jedi that were now on his doorstep. "Computer: Open Blast Door."

Hearing the slamming of the bulky reinforced door behind him, he smirked to himself and reached down to his belt and pulled the cylindrical weapon off of his utility belt. Revan needed to be ready, if they had slain his Dark Jedi beforehand then they would undoubtedly attack him first and ask questions later. With the trained reflexes of a battled hardened warrior, his ears perked back and he could hear the light footsteps of his company approaching.

And then Revan could hear the sounds of clashing between lightsabers and he knew that his Dark Jedi had bought him a few more minutes before he would have to enter battle. Thumbing the weapon on, he grasped it in his hand and held it had a neutral stance at his side. There was no need to go into an attack stance until he was threatened, and he would only be really threatened when the Jedi themselves attacked him, he could handle the best Republic Commando blindfolded. His ears perked back further as the noise began to become louder and louder, and then it wasn't long before they were on his bridge. Clearing his throat, he finally turned around to watch his battle.

If Padawan Shan was as good as the intelligence on her reported, then she would have to prove it against the best Dark Jedi that he had in service.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

With every movement what she made, Bastila Shan wore down her opponent to defeat and she began to grow arrogant despite her usually repetitiveness of the Jedi Code in her head. Behind the Dark Jedi she could see her next opponent, he was powerful, more powerful than she had expected and that arrogance that she had been building up was now, steadily, being eaten away by Revan's power over the Dark Side. Beside her, the Republic Commander that had led her team raced behind the Dark Jedi and stood in front of Revan.

The man was dead by all accounts, it would only depend on the manner.

It was clear what manner of death Revan would inflict upon him a moment later when the Dark Lord brought his Lightsaber up, deflected a few shots from the Republic Commander's Blaster Rifle and in one clean arc, decapitated the man where he stood. And when his head hit the deck with a thud, Bastila gasped and continued to press her battle against the Dark Jedi.

Now Revan was insulting the man who he had just killed, she felt him manipulating the force to pick the body up and she could see out of the corner of her eye the man's corpse being flung across the bridge only to hit the viewport window with an equally sickening thud. Revan was quite simply a monster and her opinion would never change, she would have to think about that if she ever felt some shred of mercy for the man, that, and what had happened to Telos IV. He had destroyed millions of lives, and if she ever got herself into a position to take his she would have to remember he didn't deserve life. And with that last thought, she stuck the Dark Jedi down to the deck, killing him, and at last she could regroup and make her move.

"You cannot win Revan!" Bastila spoke with the pride of the Order behind her.

The Dark Lord brought his Lightsaber back, and made a beckoning motion for the Padawan, he wanted to test her mental mettle now. "Are you ready to die Young Jedi? Because I can assure you that your months of training have been for nothing, wouldn't be a shame for the Jedi Council to lose their prize?"

She was shocked, he knew? Then why did he not stop them from even boarding his ship. "You knew? That's not possible, you couldn't have known?"

"Really," Revan smirked from behind his mask. "I've known for months, your little stunt at Fondor tipped me off, and I've been very curious about you."

"Enough! Let us end this." Bastila lowered her weapon into another stance.

He grasped his lightsaber in both hands and brought it to rest just above his shoulder. "Very well," He taunted. "As you wish my soon to be apprentice."

Bastila growled, and at that instant, she and her three companions charged.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X **

**AN:/ Thanks for the review folks! I've loved Kotor for a long time and I can't wait to really start this story. I would love some more reviews if you have the time. Oh and I am looking for a BETA reader, just message me if you want to do it!**

**Let me remind you again, leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jaq had been in worse situations with far more imposing prey, but he had come out on top every single time and he was sure that this time would be no different. He and his man had identical weapons, a simple blaster pistol that all the officers on every single ship in the fleet received and Vibroknives that were cleverly strapped to their wrists. They needed to time this just right to get them all and keep any of them from alerting the rest of the ship and blowing the entire operation. Sure the door had been disabled on the outside and only a code from Jaq and his man could open it from the inside, but that still wouldn't stop them from banging on the door and letting the patrols know that something was wrong. If that happened, his master would be incredibly displeased. "Ensign Rand, please inform the bridge of our progress, and please inform Admiral Karath that we are ready to begin."

Two thoughts passed through his head, one was how much he hated his real last name, and the second thought was the more important one of what they were ready to begin. His ears perked back. "What are we ready to begin?"

"Operation Delta," The Commander responded walking forward and when he began to speak in hushed tones, a shiver passed down his spine. "You know, weren't you at Lord Malak and Admiral Karath's briefing on the operation."

Thinking quickly, he opened his mouth and looked down at the ground in an attempt to feign shame. "No, I was recovering from a surgery at the time."

"We're going to attack Revan's Flagship," He whispered, and the undertone of amusement in the large man's voice made Jaq's blood boil. "Lord Malak will rule, and we're going to be the ones to put Revan's reign to an end."

Jaq's left eye twitched in anger. "Really, that's what you're going to do?"

And in the flash of an instant, with the reflexes that he had gained from the years of service to Revan, his hands gripped the man's head and twisted it completely to the side in a bone crunching noise. When the man fell to the bulkhead in a heap, the heads of all eleven turbo-battery operators turned and looked at Jaq and his conspirator who had now brandished their weapons. "You know, I always could smell out treason and I can smell it heavily in here. Operation Delta's been canceled, you're all under arrest for treason by the authority of Lord Revan, and I get to play judge and jury…"

Pulling the hair trigger a number of times, both of the men's blaster pistols unloaded at the un-expecting and surprised battery operators. In less than a minute, all of the traitors had fallen dead at the hand of Lord Revan's personal police. Quickly unloading the energy pack, he tossed the blaster pistol to the floor and looked over to his companion. "Room is secure?"

"Yes," The man said aiming his blaster at the all likely dead men who were on the floor now. "Com Channel Beta X7, that's the secure line, it should link you to the auxiliary bridge, the timeline that Lord Revan gave us indicates that he's engaged with the Jedi, Lieutenant Yarr is in command at this point."

"Do you know the details of our apprehension plan?" Jaq asked.

"Destroy the Computer Central Brain Core and that'll shut down all of the attack droids," He said taking heavy steps across the room. "The Dark Jedi will move in first to neutralize the soldiers and other Dark Jedi and then our team with the Dark Jedi will move on Malak and incapacitate him for now."

Jaq looked back at his acquaintance. "And when Karath gives this order to his fighters and the haul it back to Lord Revan's ship and open fire on it?"

"Yarr and Lord Revan worked that out too." He chuckled slightly.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X **

**The Auxiliary Command Bridge, Revan's Command Ship **

"It appears that Lord Revan's suspicions were right," Jaq's voice rang out on the secondary bridge. "They apparently had prepared some action that they referred to '_Operation Delta_' in which they would openly attack Revan's ship."

Yarr shook her head. "You've done well Jaq, Lord Revan will be pleased."

"Might I ask how his battle is going, has he captured the Jedi Bastila yet, her power could be useful?" He asked with a heavily curious inflection in his voice.

She glanced down at the monitors that were displayed in front of her, they held every a view of angle of the bridge. The Twi'lek woman nodded in satisfaction at the image of her master fighting three Jedi Knights at once and it didn't take a Jedi or a Sith to know that he was winning, but then again he was who he was, the Dark Lord of all the Sith. "Quite well, he's holding his own but did you expect him not to win? Begin your apprehension procedure."

"Yes Ma'am." He said and then she heard the com link disconnect and then she turned to her bridge crew and put on her most command like pose.

With her hands behind her back, she smiled at them as they all looked at her waiting for the next orders. "You heard him, Lord Malak has betrayed us for his own means, listen here because these orders come straight from the top and by the top I mean Lord Revan, lower our dampening field around Hanger bay three and send out three squadrons to attack the Leviathan and provide cover for them because the Republic will undoubtedly use this moment."

Taking a look around, she smirked. "And prepare the standby forces to board the shuttles and send the override codes for the Leviathan's Hanger Shields."

Oh yes, this was going to be very interesting when Lord Revan was done.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X **

Revan wondered why he was having such a difficult time fighting off three Padawan learners, and when his mind was racing to find an answer, he knew one of two things was true. His first thought was the most obvious one, Bastila was using her powers to boost the moral and strength of her companions. That made him excited to get this over with so that he could start to use that power for his own means. The second was unlikely, he guessed that the Jedi team worked like a cohesive machine when properly motivated, but that was stupid because even combined they lacked cohesion and it was like fighting a Jedi Knight that had just passed his trials.

With reflexes like lighting, he used a burst of power from the force and sent all three of the Jedi flying back. Bastila was now lying slumped against the deck bulkhead, her two companions were even more unlucky, and yes even though he used to doubt luck, he always wondered if it was more luck then the influence of the force. One of the three who looked to be a little older than Bastila had been bent backwards by the impact of her body against the viewport, she was clearly dead. The other one, a man who was the oldest of the group was coming around, but barely and he was coughing up blood.

"You," Revan said. "Are you ready to die?"

The Jedi panted, and more blood rushed out of his mouth. "Yes."

"Well then, let me put you out of your misery." Revan said raising the palm of his hand and with a slight twitch, a stream of blue and white lighting escaped from his hand and in a half a second it entered the man's body.

It wasn't long after that when he felt the life wink out of existence, and then he turned his attention to his target. Bastila had been knocked uncounious, which wasn't surprising, her head had literally bounced off of the bulk head and any person touched by the force or not would be incapacitated by that. "Well Padawan Bastila, what am I ever going to do with you?"

Deactivating his lightsaber, he reached down and stowed it back on his belt and knowing that was being watched by Yarr from the security cameras that adorned the bridge, he made a signal to her. "Restore function to the main bridge and get yourself up here, I'm going to take Young Bastila to the medical bay, and when I return I want a full report on the battle and the events on the Leviathan, you've done will lieutenant or should I say Admiral?"

Chuckling to himself he walked forward and stood in front of Bastila. "Oh, and you might want to get a cleaning crew in here, I sort of made a big mess."

And then he leaned down, and with an exertion of strength he wrapped his arms around Bastila's narrow waist and hoisted her over shoulder with a heavy grunt. He sighed inwardly when he felt a sharp pain rack his lower back, and to keep himself from dropping to his knees and Bastila in the process, he soothed it with the force. It was an old war injury, and he required injections to neutralize the pain every week, and apparently it was time he checked in.

Revan looked over to Bastila slumped face and smiled. "I have some very large plans for you my young apprentice, some very big plans."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**AN:/ Here it is! The third chapter and I tried so hard to not write a cliché but I'm afraid I might have, you're the reviewer you tell me! And anyway, the offer for a Beta reader still stands, just message me. **

**And leave a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Pain was coursing his body, it wasn't due to the fact that Bastila weighed a lot, and she was in fact light as a feather the real reason was because of the mind numbing pain that now racked his every nerve. For years since he had suffered the back injury it had been a problem, he could remember the first time that it had ever hampered his ability to fight and it was in the worst situation possible. It was above the planet Malachor V, and it was on board the battleship of Mandalore the Ultimate and he had fought through perhaps hundreds of Mandos only to suffer a relapse of his injury only a few minutes before his battle with the leader of the Mandalorian Clans. But he had come out on top clearly, and he had to fight through the pain, but when he didn't have to do it, he wanted to have as many sedatives in his back as humanly possible to numb the pain.

The Doctor of his flagship was really the only person he ever trusted with his life, and the Dark Lord could honestly say that they were friends. He had served with him throughout the entire Mandalorian Wars, and just like Yarr, he really couldn't feel anything negative about him, he had proven himself over and over again to be one of the best physicians in the known Galaxy. "Doc, I need another shot, my back is acting up again."

"Oh my," He said rising from his desk and setting down the datapad that he was reading, when he made a motion for Revan to sit on the nearest bed, he noticed Bastila lying on the only bed that had a security ray shield around it. "I take it that's your Jedi Friend? I can see the bump on her head from over here."

Revan chuckled and reached to his chest to unfasten his armor. "The other two were worse off though."

Doctor Aloris Van folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. "I take it you made a little mess?"

"Yes, are you the mortician on duty tonight?" Revan asked finally slipping the metal plate off his chest.

"Thankfully no," Van smiled and then he sighed. "So is it the typical symptoms, with you back I mean?"

He nodded and using his calming skills, he sighed deeply. "Aloris, the only thing that I can remember about the day of the accident was me falling out of the dropship, care to remind me what happened again?"

"It was a cold, horrible day on Serroco and you had just given the order to begin landing the ground forces, when you and I finally left the ship, they opened up aerial defenses." He mused with heavy dryness in his voice that made Revan chuckle. "And our ship was dodging turbo lasers, and you having the luck that you do, tripped, fell out about a thousand feet and coincidentally landed on a very large boulder, I might remind you again that you are lucky to be walking and alive for that matter, but you've always been very lucky."

Doctor Van was the only person in perhaps the known Galaxy that could speak to him on this level, unlike everyone else including Yarr, he had never developed the master servant manner with him it had always remained friend to friend. And the good Doctor had always tolerated and in some case's agreed with his methods, and in that regard Revan had never sensed treachery from him so he had no real reason not to trust him. That trust had made him so much that when he had split from the Republic he had made Van, his one perhaps only friend, his personal physician just as he had been when they served the Republic. "Very funny _Schutta_, give me the damn shot."

"Ok, Ok, I have to have my fun every now and then," He laughed and then walked over to a large island table in the center of the circular room and placed his hand over the scanning pad which triggered the unlocking mechanism of the locker which contained all of the medical information and medication for Revan, when it slid open he laid his eyes on the syringes that were filled with the sedative that Revan had to take for his injury. "You know one of these days you're gonna need to have corrective surgery on the back of yours."

"I thought you said that I couldn't do that?" He asked now rubbing his bare back in some half hearted attempt to sooth the pain.

"Last month when were at Obra Ski I took sometime going through the medical records of their library and I think I might have found a way to repair the damage to your nerves, but I'm going to need to do a few tests first to see if it can be done," He said picking up one of the syringes and setting the dose that the electronic syringe dosed to the recipient, he had memorized it and he could do it blindfolded and deaf. "Do you think that you can find me a …shall we say …test subject? It might benefit you in the end."

"Are you asking me to injure a perfectly innocent stranger just so you can perform test surgery?" Revan asked with a smile.

Van approached his friend and nodded. "Yes, I think you're rubbing off on me when it comes to the whole medical experimenting."

"Sure I can," Revan nodded, with a smirk now. "We're gonna be having a lot of them when I have Malak's crew arrested."

The Dark Lord spotted the syringe and he instantly tensed up, that was one of his weakness, sharp needles and he hated the fact that he had to be injected in the back with them, especially when it was in his spine. Clenching his fists tighter, he prepared himself for the sharp feeling of pain and then he tried to get his mind off of it. "The Jedi Bastila, what tests are you going to run on her?"

"Head scan," Doctor Van answered looking at horizontal scar on Revan's back that marked the spot where he had performed surgery years ago to make sure that his friend's spine was still in one piece. "I'll run the typical series tests, along with the cranial scan, if there's anything wrong with her I'll correct it, unless of course you don't want me to correct any of those psychical issues?"

"No, I do, I just want a full list of them, one of them might prove useful," Revan said turning his head over his shoulder and looking at the unconscious Jedi. "By the way, when she awakens I want her put to sleep until I say otherwise, until I deal with Malak."

"Did he indeed betray you as you had thought?" He asked raising an eyebrow and preparing to plunge the needle in.

Revan nodded. "I haven't heard the report from Yarr or Jaq, but I felt something stir in the force while I was fighting the Jedi."

"And you come to the conclusion that he has done this with no proof?" He asked holding it off on more second.

"Let me check, hold off on sticking me for a moment," He said looking up to the ceiling. "Medical Bay to Lieutenant Yarr"

Yarr's voice sounded back clearly, and Revan was pleased to sense the pleasure behind her thick Rylothen accent. "Lieutenant Yarr here."

"Lieutenant, I trust the battle goes well?" Revan asked cheerfully, however the pain in his back was causing him to feign it.

"Yes master," She responded with a hint of laughter. "We've pushed the Republic Fleet back and as soon as you incapacitated Bastila, their moral began to crumble, we've destroyed the capital ship and you'll be pleased to know that they're preparing to escape."

Revan nodded and smiled at Van. "Very good, allow them to lick their wounds and depart Lieutenant, and a report on Malak?"

"Your suspicions were correct Master," She responded. "Jaq and the team have broken up the assassination attempt."

The Dark Lord smiled bitterly, and then it slowly transformed into the most indignant scowl that Doctor Van had ever seen on his most important patients face. Folding his arms across his chest, he narrowed his eyes and waiting for the inevitable nasty comment that would escape Revan's mouth and frankly he wouldn't blame him if he went into an entire rant using creative curses. Malak had always been …aloof –if that was the right words to describe him- in the years that Van had known him, and he was the first person to tell you that he had a deep seeded hatred of his friends Apprentice. "Has Jaq reported in their progress to arrest Malak and his command crew?"

"They've taken five of the command decks and they are moving on the bridge as we speak," The Twi'lek reported. "And the auxiliary military units that you set up have bordered the ship and at the last reports they've met no resistance, they've all been arrested."

Revan nodded his head. "Very good, inform me when Malak is captured, I want to deal with him personally."

* * *

**AN:/ Just a short chapter, yes I know you hate the short chapters and I will write longer ones from this point on, but I wanted to get the beginning events out of the way. Let me give you a quick rundown of the next chapter, Atton/Jaq will capture Malak, Bastila awakens (And obviously hates it) and Revan will begin his retribution on Malak and his officers, can you take a guess of what they will in tale lol?**

**By the way, I'm still looking for a BETA reader and haven't found one clearly, so if you want to just message me! **

**Leave a review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

The key was to know your enemy, and Malak did, Malak knew his enemy very well, he knew how his enemy thought, he knew his enemy's habits and ways, he even knew what his enemy ate which was incredibly irrelevant but useful if things continued to go south with his plans. His plan was this, he was going to use this opportunity to kill his enemy and take his place, and his enemy wasn't the Republic, no not at the moment, they were merely pests, his enemy was Darth Revan, his friend and soon to be deposed Master. That is deposed if he could manage to get the people under his command back into order, there had been various problems that had sprang in the last hour.

First, the nerve center of turrets and gun batteries that defended the entire ship had gone haywire and there was no response from the technicians. When he had finally ordered a security team to break the door down, they discovered that the team was dead and that the nerve brain for all of the ships defenses except the shields –conveniently- had been destroyed. Malak had the brain to know that meant two things, either a team from the Republic and more than likely the Jedi had infiltrated his ship, or it was something that it was entirely bad, something that smelled of his _master_.

Standing at the foot of his bridge, he shot his head towards his master's flagship that was clearly visible and reached out with the force. What he was met with was least to say _ominous_, the feeling from Revan was that of a quiet dark brooding, and Malak knew that very well, he knew that Darth Revan was angry and that he had something up his sleeve. But he could also sense something that was underlying, a slight twinge of some sort of happiness, or smugness. Malak pushed further, it took him some physical effort to find it, but he did. His master was feeling happy and smug over some sort of victory, and he cursed the fact that Revan was able to keep his mind so perfectly shielded by penetration with the force. He would get nowhere with the force.

That _had_ to be the first time that he had said that in many years…

"Commander," Malak snapped, his voice slightly digitized by the device that served his ability to speak. "Have there been any flashes from Lord Revan's Ship, any news?"

Commander Lyraic was a woman who appeared to be in her mid-fifties, the more cynical side of Malak assumed that she was married to her work and had never met a man that she hadn't scared off, save him of course. "The _Valkrie_ is having issues…"

"Do elaborate Commander," Malak responded impatiently. "A lot is at stake here."

Lyraic nodded. "The communication array has been damaged, so it is preventing verbal communication with Lord Revan's ship, when it comes to communicating through memorandums we aren't allowed to, you know that, and the only reason that the _Valkrie_ is able to communicate to the force is because the channel is being rerouted through the lead frigate, it is currently behind our left flank, well defended."

Malak turned not bothering to cut the conversation off, he seriously doubted that the communication array had been damaged. It just didn't feel right, and along with the discovery of the turret technicians, he began to grow increasingly paranoid that his master had been three steps ahead of him in his personal activities. From his personal knowledge, Malak knew that at most half of his ship was loyal to him and him alone, but there was still that other half to contend with. Revan could have stashed spies in all of their ranks, if he took a greater leap, he could assume that the entire half that wasn't loyal to him had heard something and told Revan. "Are you playing a game Revan?"

* * *

"They just sent us this memorandum asking of our condition." Yarr reported walking to stand next to Revan at the foot of the bridge, she was perhaps the only bridge officer that could have possibly gotten away with it and for that matter she was allowed.

Revan nodded his head. "The fool broke the communication blackout as well, by the force I'm going to rip more than his jaw off this time, did you respond in kind?"

"I gave this story of how we're rerouting our audible communications through the _lancer_," Yarr said looking through the viewport at the brilliant flashing lights of battle, as for Revan he could feel the lives of the Republic Soldiers wink out of existence. He observed with a laugh that he really didn't need Bastila's skill when it came down to it, but in the bigger battles it would help. "We've also received an update from Jaq."

"And …?" Revan asked letting the word hang in the air.

Yarr looked down to the datapad in her hand. "They've paralyzed the lower sections of the ship and they've taken the best steps that they've could to keep Malak in the dark until they're absolutely ready, he hasn't even got word that our forces have boarded."

"How on in Galaxy is that possible Yarr? If he hasn't found out from his officers, he will sure find out shortly," Revan narrowed his eyes from behind his mask and peered harder out of the viewport, he could feel Malak probing his mind. "Since you lack the sensitivity to the Force, I shall inform you now that he is attempting to read my mind but he's not going to get much, he's tried it before and failed miserably every time."

Yarr turned and looked at her Master curiously. "Is there something I need to know?"

"I let him know that I've won," Revan's scowl turned into a smirk. "I haven't told him _what _I've won, but he know that I have the upper hand in something, now if I know Malak and I do, he's going to want to know exactly what I won and that's not possible."

The Twi'lek woman was confused, she didn't know that the Jedi Bastila was hidden knowledge to everyone but this ship, she wasn't aware that Revan had strove to keep everything under his hat for the moment. "Yes Yarr, no one knows about her."

"And will you use her in this battle with Malak?" She asked with a hush in her voice.

"No," Revan said with a smile that he was sure his Chief Commander could hear come across his face. "Jaq and his elite team can handle themselves against Malak, and the orders are simply, incapacitate him, don't kill him even thought they could do it."

Looking down at her feet, she sighed heavily. "And when they engage him?"

"I always can read your mind Yarr," Revan commented, almost airily. "Ah, here is a math problem for you, please don't take too long, we have a battle to continue."

Yarr laughed and reached up to sooth her now twitching Lekku. "I'll do my best sir."

"Very well," Revan began folding his arms across his chest. "Consider this, one man, tall, strong, talented in the force, _bald _and armed with a Lightsaber. Then consider _twelve_ men, all young, battle hardened, smart, experienced, just as talented in the force as the first man was and then consider that they too are armed with Lightsabers."

Folding her arms behind her back, she turned and considered the problem, while she was never good at Math, this was more of a matter of statistics and she was very good at that. "You'd have to place your credits on Malak if it were a number that was less than twelve, but when you consider his disabilities I'd have to bet on Jaq and his team."

"You're forgetting a critical variable that almost made me change my mind." He said.

His voice was amused, almost as if he was teasing her and she looked at him with a face that feigned surprise. "Why Sir, I am offended, will you please let me in?"

"_Well since you asked nicely_," Revan mocked in a falsetto voice. "You are forgetting the variable of the Dark Jedi, I've studied their habits and their minds for weeks now and I've isolated at least five that would defend me and there could possibly be more, while more than twenty of the detachment would betray me for Malak, now you're about to ask me why I decided to let Jaq go on this mission instead of killing Malak outright?"

Yarr sighed and shook her head in amusement. "You have to stop reading my mind."

"I apologize," Revan chuckled. "Old habit, anyway to answer you unspoken question, I decided to do it this way for three reasons, I love to be theatrical when I kill people who betray me. The second reason is I'm quite confident that Jaq and his team could apprehend Malak and make an example of him and the third is simple, _I'm lazy_."

She laughed hardily; one thing that she had observed over her years with Revan as she watched him grow into a leader was that he had never lost his sense of humor, but at the same time he had never lost his ability to intimidate and be strong and in essence that made him the perfect leader to her. "I'm touched Yarr, funny and a good leader."

"I told you to stop that." She admonished him with a grin.

"Like I said, old habit, it'll take awhile to break," He smiled to himself. "I love humor, I always have and no matter how far I have to go in this war, I will always crack a joke."

"Just never change sir or I might not like my working conditions." She quipped.

Revan put his hand over his chest and feigned shock. "Oh no, what a tragedy, we cannot possibly have the _Grand Admiral_ of the Sith Fleet hating her job."

If she wasn't so painfully aware that the people under her direct command her could see her, she might have fainted, and she literally had to bite back the urge to scream, giddily. "Sir-I…uh…Is this what I…oh my…Master I am eternally grateful, but why?"

"When I finished the battle with the Jedi, I knew that I was going to promote you anyway," Revan said. "And since Malak's command will soon end, I can consolidate the power of the military directly to me and therefore I would need a direct conduit."

Yarr shook her head still not believing it. "There are more people, more qualified."

"Fine then suit yourself, I'll give the job to Karath." He said dismissively knowing exactly what sort of response that he would get if he let the silence hang there.

The Twi'lek woman hated Karath and she knew that on a level when it came to skills and favor with Revan, Karath was her one and only rival. More than that, she wouldn't stand to be at the direct command of Saul Karath, she would rather be dipped in molten slag. "W-We'll hold on for a moment, I didn't say that I'd not be open to it."

"I know," Revan turned. "I just wanted to get that reaction out of you."

"Schutta," Yarr muttered. "Yes, of course I'd be happy to accept this promotion."

Revan reached up and tore his mask off, and as he let it drop to the floor lightly, he turned and smiled at her. Yarr had to admit, even for a human male, he was quite attractive. The thick brown hair, his pearly teeth, but one thing was odd to her, every time he took his mask off, the color of his eye's rotated between crystal blue and the yellow. "Sorry Yarr, I'm flattered, but I really don't have a thing for Twi'lek women."

For one of the few times that she could actually remember, she blushed. "Sir I-…"

"It's alright," He smiled to her and as he summoned his mask back from the ground, he lightly gripped it and stowed it on his belt, careful to keep it behind his robe. "I'll save us from this little awkward moment, I have to go check on my little guest anyway."

Yarr let out a clipped, almost forced laugh. "I won't keep you sir."

As Revan walked from the viewport, he stopped and turned to the flustered Twi'lek Commander. Then for his own amusement -and make no mistake about it, he was incredibly and utterly amused by the feel off of his Commander- fixed her with a teasing grin and gave her a saucy wink. "Keep up with the good work Admiral-Elect."

* * *

When Revan had left the Medical Bay sometime before, he had actually excused Doctor Van from duty. His soldiers, no matter what their maladies could handle themselves until the morning, and besides he needed to be alone for this moment. All he wanted to do was observe the young woman who was sleeping peacefully on the bed, he had no wish to interrupt her sleep, but he needed to observe her to get to know her habits and the way that she was. "What is it besides your gift that makes you so special?"

Revan knew that if someone had walked into the medical bay, they would think he was crazy and then they would think of themselves that they were dead for interrupting him and they would be correct to a certain extent, it would only depend on what part of this moment that they would interrupt. He realized of course that he would have to kill anyone for interrupting this if there were a lock on that door! But that was a tale for another time. Shaking his head clear, he peered down at the girl.

"You and I are going to make a very interesting team," Revan said voicing the monologue that was in his head. "Though you will be particularly hard to break, but I love challenges and you my dear girl will be my greatest challenge yet, you know the secret to breaking a Jedi, it's quite simple, all you have to do is give them what they want, and I mean the more basic needs that the philosophy of the Jedi takes from you, emotions, needs, and if you the more base type of person, gluttony and lust."

Revan smirked to himself. "And I know how women work, I know how lust, gluttony, emotions and needs are all essential to a sane person. That's why more than half of the Jedi that I have converted are all women, because I gave them what they wanted."

"And ah yes, I know that if you were awake, you'd think I was a masochist and that I was completely insane," Revan teased, and he knew that he seriously needed to have conversation with other people. "But while I admit that I may be a little mentally unhinged, I am certainly not insane, as for equality, more power to females, just look at my soon-to-be Grand Admiral, she is a woman, and she is a Twi'lek."

Sighing, Revan put his hands in his lap and looked at the board of controls at the head of the bed, from his limited knowledge of the medical bay beds, he knew that the sedative line that Bastila was connected to was controlled there. Rising up, he spied the control and he shut off the line. Any moment now she would be awakening, and taking the initiative, he looked over at the control panel at the side of the bed and activated the bars that would restrain her. "Just a little insurance for myself dear Bastila, I know that I could take you down, but I have no real intention to hurt you again."

And with that, Revan sat back down in his chair and waited for the sedative to wear off.

* * *

There were two access points to the main bridge that wouldn't gain attention, they were access shafts and could easily be removed and the advantage of surprise would be theirs. Six on the port side, Six on the Starboard side and he was leading both teams that would storm the bridge. Once they secured the bridge, meaning taking out most of the guards and battle droids, they would open the blast door and the let the more heavy forces take on the Dark Jedi and elite troopers. And then they would focus on Malak.

And Jaq was itching to do it, he had to prove that he could take down a Sith Lord, if not for himself then for his Master, he had to prove that he was his master's greatest weapon. Pressing the communication device that was now in his ear, he spoke in a quiet and clipped tone. "Delta team, move into position and establish flash mines, back off enough to not get yourselves hurt and on a three second between period you take out as many as you can and then someone get to the damn blast door control, and if more than one person does it, that other person covers the blast door control with their life!"

"And what about Malak and the Dark Jedi?" The leader of the other team asked.

"I made sure to have a little surprise for the Dark Jedi and as for Malak, we can take him on and Lord Revan assured me that if we could all take him on at once, then we can get him," Jaq hissed into his earphone. "That's the plan, don't stray from it!"

On the other side, in the other access shaft, the other team leader went pale. He couldn't blow his cover, he just couldn't, he had worked so hard to infiltrate Revan's forces and he had gone so far as to not inform his master. His Master was Malak, and if he could pull this off, Malak would reward him for his labor, he only had to time it just right.

* * *

Revan smiled as he watched her thrash against her bonds, and if he had to say so himself, she would have almost broken through them if it weren't for the fact that he had strengthened the metal restraints with the force. As much as this was fun watching the little Jedi girl squirm, he actually began to grow bored, he wanted to talk to the girl without a fight breaking out between them. "Relax, what the hell did those bars ever do to you? You know where you are Jedi Shan, and you will never ever be able to escape, now I suggest that you relax and just let me talk, you don't have to listen if you don't want to, but that's only temporary, I owe you that for giving you that nasty bump."

"Who are you?" Bastila hissed, she was confused she didn't know where she was.

The Dark Lord of the Sith raised a single eyebrow. "Where we're you before you went to sleep _hm_? Dantooine, Coruscant, On a Republic Capital Ship or on a Sith Capital Ship?"

"Dantooine," She shot back. "I was just about to leave on my mission, who are you?"

Chuckling, Revan ran his hand through his hair. "You're on the Sith Capital Ship _Valkrie_, and I your humble host have provided you this marvelous care that you are in."

"MARVELOUS? You call strapping me to a bed MARVELOUS? You are insane, and you still haven't answered my question, who are you?" Bastila fumed with unwanted fury.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Revan smirked, yes the girl was powerful and that rage, it could be molded into so much more. Just with a little time. Getting up from his chair, he walked to the foot of the medical bed and leaned over it, and then he fixed her with a teasing smile. "Gee? I'll allow you two guesses to who I am? Am I The Doctor? The Nurse or the Dark Lord of the Sith? Who would be more interested in you?"

The Jedi Girl sputtered, so many things were clicking off in her head and then she came to the bleak conclusion that all that she had worked for had gone down the fresher. She had failed and now she was in the hands of the one person in the Galaxy that she wanted to avoid getting captured by. But something else was bothering her, it was his face, she had expected a monster, but what she had was …this and if she wasn't so angry with her predicament she would have been sputtering with disbelief.

"My team?" She managed to spit out, thankfully without stuttering.

Revan cast a toothy grin at her. "All are one hundred percent dead, utterly and completely dead, some worse than others, but there put out of their misery thankfully."

"Yo-You're a monster." She breathed feeling grief for her teammates and friends.

The Dark Lord felt this, and he smiled when it touched his presence, yes this was going to be very easy in terms of her emotions. "Oh? That's not what you were thinking a moment ago when you first saw my face, that is strange, first my Chief Lieutenant and now some Jedi Girl, though I must say I'd much prefer you over her any day Bastila."

"Don't flatter yourself Revan." She spat angrily.

"I'm not, I've been hit on by women since I was fourteen, I know what it's like and I know I've got looks," He snorted when her eyes widened, scandalized. "Oh come on, live a little, I know somewhere deep down you're just aching to burst free from the Jedi."

'_There is no emotion, there is peace…_' She repeated the mantra in her head, she wasn't tempted she was just trying to get her emotions under check. Revan left the foot of the bed and let out a hardy laugh. "There is no _ignorance_, there is _knowledge_. There is no_ passion_, there is _serenity_. I've heard it _all_ and you know Bastila, I've either converted them or killed them and none of the returned the Jedi, so I suggest that you shut up, both mentally and physically and listen to what I have to offer you for a moment!"

* * *

**AN: Well, in terms of a betrayal inside Atton/Jaq's team, didn't you see that coming? And if some of you think that I'm making Revan's Character out of context with his humor and dryness then you need to take that stick out of your behind (Just sayin'.) I just want to make him more human, but don't worry I'm not going to make him go soft. And as far as Yarr went, I thought that'd be funny, you might have another opinion but I don't care.**

**Leave a review for me! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Jedi Sentiment, it will become irrelevant once you have taken the plunge," Revan lectured to the Jedi who was struggling to even keep up the appearance of listening. "I know what you want Bastila, I have seen your soul, your heart, in so many of the others that I have converted and I can tell you know that they all broke when I told them that everything that they've lusted for could be theirs if they joined with me."

Bastila scoffed. "You have no idea of what I could possibly want Revan."

The Dark Lord of the Sith turned back and grinned at her. "Are you sure of that Young Jedi? You see I don't know what the Jedi Master's have told you of me, even those who had taught me. But I do have a specialty when it comes to telekinetic powers and I can read the strongest of minds least of all is you. Your mind is fortified, but I can see it."

Master Zhar had indeed told her about all of his known powers, but he hadn't really driven the point home that he was an exceptionally strong telepath. And that leer that he had on his face was proof of it all and when she reached out in the force with her own mind, she could feel his presence, almost as if it was right outside of her thoughts, waiting to go in. Then a pointed smirk came across Revan's face. "You should consider yourself lucky dear Bastila. With any other case I'd slap so many neural disruptors on you that you wouldn't be able to remember your own name. But I want you to use the force, listen to the currents of it, feel the eddies, and they'll tell you that I'm right."

"I will not," She sneered back. "I'm refusing to listen to you! Throw me out the airlock!"

Revan laughed, hardily and crossed his arms over his chest before making his back to the side of the bed and sitting down in the chair that he had placed there. When he was comfortable, he leered holes in the Jedi Girl, and then another set of light laughs passed from his lips. "As much as you wish that I would do that Bastila, I will not, you're much too valuable to me alive instead of floating in space, dead as rock."

"And as I say again Revan, I will not listen." Bastila maintained with a heavy scowl.

Plastering a knowing smile on his face, he narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to her so that he could whisper. "Wouldn't you like to know that Malak right now is about to be arrested? Wouldn't you like to know that it's for betraying me? And I'm also sure that you'd like to know what I'm going to do to him when I have him contained?"

Bastila couldn't help herself, yes, of course she wanted to know this story. This was intelligence information coming directly from the subject's source, she was even more curious about that fact that Malak had planned on betraying Revan and the Republic had known nothing about it. "I'm willing to listen to this; I guess we can start there."

"Ok," He smiled leaned back in his chair and folding his hands across his lap. "It was three months ago, and my spies aboard his ship had told me about this plan that he was developing with his command staff. It was slightly after we had dealt with you on Fondor, so I hatched this ingenious counter plot against him. Ah, you seem shocked?"

Honestly she wasn't that shocked, in fact she was expecting things like that to go on within the Sith Empire. "Not at all, why don't you keep rambling on about this please."

"I shall you little fool," He winked at her. "Anyway, as I was saying I was hatching this plot which led to me gathering this little elite group that I normally use to hunt Jedi. I gave them some personal training, used a few techniques to bolster them and their confidence and I personally planned how they would take the ship and take Malak."

She had to hand it to him. There was a reason that this man before her had outsmarted the combined Military Genius of the Mandalorian Clans. He himself was like Mandalore the Ultimate and all of his Generals combined, or at least that's what the Republic had begrudgingly described him. Bastila blushed as soon as she was finished with her thought. She knew that he was listening. "My dear, I am touched, speaking of the Mandalore, you want to know what his last words were? '_You have bested me_.' Funny."

"Why is it funny?" She asked rather tersely.

"It's funny because that was the phrase of ultimate shame in their culture," He recounted as if he was off in some memory of his. "I was let down really. I wanted him to curse the day that he ever considered invasion of the Republic or the day I was born. But no, he had to go and die with no pride. But that fool is dead now so it doesn't matter."

Bastila was taken aback by his words it wasn't because he had mocked the dead. She held no sympathy for the Mandolrian Clans and she didn't particularly like their leader in life, so let the Dark Lord of the Sith mock him away. Again Revan was hearing her thoughts and she couldn't help but let out a clipped laugh when she smiled at her. And then her face began to burn again. "Your feelings are shared. If you had seen what I had seen them do on the Outer and Mid Rims then you would have been overjoyed by the events at Malachor, Jedi Zealot or not. Now back to the present, how are you feeling?"

"W-What?" Bastila asked as she was again taken aback by his words.

The corner of his lips came up in a pointed smirk. "Are you so surprised? I caused you your pain and I really hate to cause women pain. So I'm asking you again, are you well?"

"Yes, I-I'm fine." Bastila stuttered breathlessly as he reached forward to put on his admittedly strong hands on her shoulder. A reluctant shiver went down her spine.

Revan nodded. "Good. If you need anything, anything at all just talk with guard outside the door and he'll com me. I know you don't seem to like it here Bastila, but I can assure you that you won't be treated like a prisoner, merely a guest."

* * *

Five seconds, the frag charges would detonate with a blind capacity that would momentarily leave the guards incapacitated, giving them enough time to take them out without a fight. Then he and the members of Lord Revan's personally trained team would have to move quickly to subdue Malak, and Jaq had no doubt that he would be using the lightsaber that Lord Revan had given him. And then the flash/frag mines went off, and when the access panels were ejected from the force of the blast, he made a motion for his team to charge out on the bridge with blasters going.

Little did he know that Malak was expecting them, he had been expecting them for some time. And he wasn't going to let himself get capture that easily. Malak eyed them for a moment and watched as his Dark Jedi began to take Revan's team. He needed to move quickly if he was going to go through with this. Or else Revan would capture him and torture him slowly to a very painful death.

"Commander Lyraic," Malak hissed. "Activate auxiliary light speed engines."

"What course sir?" She asked with her eyes riveted on the battle.

"Just get us the Kriff out of here now!" Malak cursed, which he rarely did at all.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Revan asked striding to the foot of the bridge with some extra effort behind his every step. He had felt a disturbance in the force on the Turbo life and he had been hustling to the bridge to see if it had anything to do with Malak.

Yarr had been yelling orders into the command set that she wore around her ear and when she wasn't doing that, she was barking at the Bridge Officers who were scrambling to usher up some sort of way to stop the Leviathan. When he reached the large viewport at the head of the bridge, he gripped the end of it and he swore that if Malak's ship went into Hyperspace he would rip the end right off. Gritting his teeth together, he turned and glared at Admiral Yarr. "Yarr, what the hell is he doing?"

"He's going to light speed sir," Yarr reported, her voice was rough and coarse from the constant shouting that she had been doing. "We're trying to get the gravity well generator back online, but it was damaged in the battle. Launch all fighter squads!"

He looked back at her and letting her shout orders into her com piece, he reserved his anger for Revan's command staff that was back on Rakata and the Star Forge. Now that his plan had backfired on him, he had little doubt that Malak would be able to get out alive and that Jaq would instead be captured. Revan would do his best to rescue them, but right now he had to focus on the parasite that Malak introduced. But before he could finish his thoughts, a blinding flash came from Malak's ship and then the disappeared in a wink. "I want to know how in the hell they managed to get away!"

"I told you Admiral that he would find out about, there are two ways he could have done it, he could have felt Jaq in the force, or he had an informant on that team, either way I'm gonna rip him apart," Revan seethed, he hadn't turned to face them but all the members of the Bridge knew that he was incredibly angry. "Alert the fleet, tell them to spread out in all directions and tell them to begin calculating where they could have gone. If they manage to find him then I want to be the first to know. Now! I want this ship on a course for Rakata, if that's where he's going then we need to beat him there."

Yarr sighed. "And why is that? Do you think he can wrestle control away?"

"From me? No, but I know for a fact that he has a good number of Admirals in his pocket and if he gathers them and the fleets under their control, we'll have one hell of a fight on our hands. I want to have the upper hands this time! Do it now!" Revan yelled spinning on his heel. Yarr as well as several of her deputies watched as their Master's clenched fists began to crackle. Then they jumped back when two massive bolts of deadly blue lightening escape from his hands and were absorbed into the floor.

"DANMIT!" Revan bellowed as the blast doors opened before him.

* * *

**Authors Note:/ Well, what happened on the leviathan? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Revan had to admit that this table was a feat of genius on the part of the Sith Technicians. It was a long rectangular table with six seats that served as Holoprojectors on each side, this is where Revan's Admirals could report to him from anywhere in the known Galaxy. Only a few people had actually seen this room, the five people who had built it, Yarr, Saul Karath and himself and as long as this was his ship, it would stay that way. Leaning forward in the chair, he folded his hands together and cleared his throat to stop the bickering of the holographic transmissions of his commanders.

"Gentleman, I hadn't reported this issue to you all in my hope that it wouldn't reach Malak's ear. But seeing as my plan backfired on me, I have nothing to lose. Lord Malak has betrayed me and he conspired to kill me, I have a list of the conspirators and trust me when I tell you that they'll be getting a little visit very soon." Revan spoke calmly, trading glances with Admiral Yarr who was sitting to his left, carefully keeping out of the noise.

"Lord Revan," Admiral Saul Karath spoke from his right, he was the Supreme Commander of the Armed forces in the Mid Rim and looked positively furious. "Are you trying to tell us that there are traitors sitting here?"

Revan nodded, he had probed Saul's mind a lot and he found no trace of sedition or treason, but he was wary of Admiral Karath just the same. He looked over to Admiral Yarr and nodded, and then she stood from the table and cleared her throat. "I have ordered the fleets in the Inner Rim to be on their highest alert, they also have standing orders to find Malak, if any of you find him you are ordered to arrest him and put us on alert immediately."

"And if he gets to Rakata before I do then the orders will change slightly, his ship is to be destroyed," Revan spoke quietly, he didn't want to lose Jaq, he knew that it would be like losing one of his hands, but he couldn't allow Malak to get the upper hand in their game. "If I arrive there before Malak does, and before anyone says 'How do you know?' he is trust me, _then _I will board his ship personally and kill him. Are we clear Gentleman?"

There was a unanimous nod from the table of Sith Admirals, and then Revan nodded in return before using the force to deactivate the Holo-Table. It took him a moment to collect his thoughts before he reached behind his cowl and tore off his ask. Then he sighed contently before leaning back in the chair and putting his hands over his stomach. Sensing the Admiral's gaze upon him, he smiled and set his eyes on her. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Yes sir," She nodded. "How many of them can we trust exactly?"

"Five," He answered simply holding up the number with his hand. "And I'm sorry to disappoint you but Saul Karath is one of them. That little threat I made to them, I meant it. I've sent Elite Troops and Dark Jedi to their ships and homes. I don't intend on keeping them and their families around."

Yarr's eyes winded. "You're going to kill their kids?"

"Oh of course not," Revan chuckled waving a hand for her cease this line of ridiculous thought. "I'm just going to put them out for adoption on various backwater worlds, I might you know kill their mothers, but the kids, no."

The Twi'lek put a hand on her chest and sighed and relief. "That's good."

"I know you look at me and just see some smoldering killer," Revan teased at the now flushed Twi'lek, he was going to play with the fact that she was attracted to him. "But deep, deep, deep, deep down I'm just a family man."

And with that, Admiral Yarr, the _Supreme Commander of Sith Forces_ fell out of her chair in the most ungraceful case of fainting that he had seen in a very long time. Revan chuckled, and knowing that he had to help her, got out of his chair and used the force to lightly summon the Admiral to him.

"By the force, I'm such a lady killer." He grinned to himself.

**

* * *

**

When Bastila awoke a few hours after her second encounter with Revan, her body felt totally relaxed. In fact she was at such a state of relaxation, that she could practically see the force with the naked eye. It felt so good not to have lessons and lectures driven into her mind at all times of the day. Wait? Why was that voice in her head telling her things that stunk of Dark Side corruption? Maybe it was just being on Revan's ship. Opening her eyes, she jumped when she saw the kindly face of a man, it wasn't Revan, it was man in white tunic that and the insignia on his chest identified him as the Doctor.

He had graying dark hair, and Bastila could see years of wisdom and experience in his eyes. "Relax Jedi Shan. I'm Doctor Van and while you're in the medical bay I'll be your physician, now, are you feeling any pain?"

"No," She answered in a breathy voice. "I'm quite relaxed actually."

He smiled at her, it was a smile that a father would give one of their children and it made her wonder how he was a Sith and yet so nice. "That's good. I've injected you with a muscle relaxant. It should do away with any pain you have in your body. Now I'm going to the food court, is there anything that you want to eat or drink? You've only had water since you've arrived."

"Can you bring me some Caf?" She asked feeling slightly petulant.

Aloris nodded and patted her on the shoulder. "Of course I can."

With that he was gone, and when she was finally alone in the room, Bastila felt the pressure finally hit her. She was here, captured aboard Darth Revan's Flagship and there was likely no chance of escape. When she had been training for this mission, Master Vrook had warned her of Revan's charm saying that he had charmed planets away from Governments. And she was amazed to how true of a statement that was, he was incredibly charming, that was not something you'd except from a Sith Lord.

Planets away from Governments, people away from their beliefs and convictions, he could do anything with that body shocking grin of his. The Jedi Padawan had to shake her head, what in the bloody hell was she thinking? Resigned, she threw her head back against the pillow. It wasn't long after that before the doors to the Med Bay opened again, and expecting Doctor Van back, she sat up and leaned back against the headboard. Expect it wasn't the doctor and it was just the one person she had been thinking about. "Just put the Admiral over there, I'll wait with Doctor Van."

Bastila watched as two silver bearing Sith Troopers carried a limp Twi'lek woman over to a med-bay that was right of her, her breath caught when she felt _his _eyes on her. Looking up, she narrowed her eyes coldly at the amused face of Revan. "Why dear Bastila you're awake, do tell how your nap was?"

"Enlightening to say the least," She deadpanned motioning to the Twi'lek next to her. "What happened to her Revan? Did you kill the poor woman?"

Revan laughed, and Bastila felt a strange fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach. "Is a sense, she merely fainted. Oh I wanted to inform you of what happened while you were sleeping, Malak found out of my plan and he managed to get away. That's really fortunate for the Republic and the Jedi."

"And why is that?" Bastila responded feeling a lot more relaxed than she had been around him when they had last talked, which had to be hours ago.

"Because I've ordered that all ventures to the Core are to be halted until I get my hands on Malak," He smiled, silently probing her mind. "However I wouldn't jump to the conclusion that I'm retreating, the orders also state that the position's that my forces are in are to be fortified from attack."

The Jedi scoffed, and threw her head back. "I wouldn't do that if were you, you'd be slowing down the momentum that you have in this war and you'd give the Republic time to build up their forces against you. You're a fool."

"Little Jedi," Revan breathed with a grin that was yes, body shocking. "I'm sorry to tell you this. But you _were_ they're last advantage that they had against me, ship yards from Corellia to Fondor have been either destroyed or converted. And more and more worlds are continue to bend to my will."

And there was a lot more going on than even _Bastila_ was aware of, he was already in talks with the Government of Corellia to have them join the Sith fold, not to mention the fact that he was preparing to choke the Hydian Way and attempt to force the Republic Senate into complete surrender. Yes, he had all of the cards, the only question to those who were playing against him was this, what card would he play? That answer was going to be one of his closely guarded secrets. "So Bastila, are you going to continue to hold to the mistaken belief that your Republic will not fall? Will you finally accept me?"

"Not yet, not until your lightsaber goes through the heart of the Supreme Chancellor himself, _now bugger off_ and leave me alone." She snapped, folding her arms around her chest and looked up to the ceiling of the room.

Revan merely smiled and nodded. "I'll hold you too that Bastila."

When he turned on his heel, he smirked to himself and nodded again.

"I will hold you to your word on that."

* * *

**Authors Note:/ This will be the last mildly fluffy chapter for awhile. Revan will turn more serious and rather deadly when they arrive at Rakata. And let's just say that Bastila will be taking more than just baby steps to the Dark Side in the end. *Evil Smirk* Mwahahahahahahaha. Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving, and for the international readers, a good Thursday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

To suggest that Malak would be able to wrestle power away from him was completely foolish. He knew, just as Malak did, that the military and most of the Admirals that commanded it were under his control and were loyal to him and only him. At his word they would blow a planet away and he knew that they were smart enough to know that whoever joined with Malak would be destroyed. That's what he thought at least. He knew that there were people in the higher command of the military who were traitors and he would deal with them in time, he just hoped that they did indeed have a higher intelligence than he gave them. "Bridge to Lord Revan."

Yarr's voice broke the silence of his meditation chamber, "Go ahead."

"We just received word from Rakata," She sounded hesitant, and then gently nudging her in the force she spoke again, "They've detected Malak."

Revan scowled but still he didn't move from his cross legged position on the smooth surface of the floor, he had to think about what to do. "Where?"

"The outer sentry perimeter, I've ordered Admiral Karath to deploy the home fleet around the Star Forge and Rakata," She reported and he could tell that she was wondering if that was the smartest move or not, "I've put the Star Forge at high alert and the base on the planet is secure from Malak."

He nodded to himself. That was the smartest thing to do before he arrived there. Malak wouldn't be easy to kill if he was confronted in person. And it would be impossible to kill him by destroying his ship, injure him maybe, but he'd be able to get to an escape pod before anything. "That's good. I want you to bring the ship about and set a course for the Force, high velocity."

"Yes Sir," Yarr said crisply, it was almost as if she could see the scowl that he now wore on his face, "Do you need to talk sir?"

Revan's ears perked back, "Talk? I didn't know this was social call Admiral."

"You sound distressed," Yarr responded tightly.

Chuckling, Revan stood up and began to pace the length of the circular meditation chamber. With his arms folded against his bare chest, he savored the feeling of the marble floor on the bottom of his feet and wondered how long it was going to take for something to happen that would force him to leave his sanctuary. He wasn't able to just sit and relax a lot and ergo he hated to have these small times interrupted, "Admiral, personal com."

That was the phrase that meant that he didn't want other people hearing this, so he listened as he could hear the clicking and slight rustling of the communication system. He cocked his head slightly at the amount of time that it was taking her, "Sorry sir, I thought that I should take this to my office. Now what seems to be troubling you Lord Revan."

"It's the girl," Revan answered with a heavy sigh, "I know that you thought it was Malak. I can handle Malak, he may have teeth, but who do you think gave him those kriffing teeth?"

He heard the Admiral laugh, "I knew it was the Jedi. You've never been intimidated by him for as long as I've known you and that's going back a very long time. So what troubles you about Padawan Shan? Did she hurt you? Shall I empty my blaster into her ribcage?"

"I'm touched you care so much for my feelings Yarr," Revan chuckled shaking his head in fond amusement for the Twi'lek, "No. She is honestly irritating me, I've tried to be charming you know. Toss a few smiles at her, make a few snarky jokes, tell her that she's beautiful, watch and laugh as she blushes like a Coruscant School Girl and I move on."

From the other end, he smiled at Yarr's laugh. "You'd have me at the smile, sir."

"Not going to happen Yarr," He bit back a snort. He was not in the mood for flirting.

"A girl can dream can't she?" Yarr sighed, and Revan couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Sure Yarr," Revan smiled, "You're free to that. So coming from a female perspective would you find me insufferable? And you have to consider that you're also a _Jedi whelp_."

Again the Twi'lek laughed and Revan actually found that he was getting bored while waiting for the response. He moved his hand over to his discarded clothes and summoned his upper robes to him. When they touched his hand he slipped the silk over his torso with a shudder and began to listen intently when the Admiral spoke again. "Well, I have to inject Jedi logic into this so I have to think in considerably more stupid terms. Let's see, I'm captive on the Dark Lord of the Sith's Flagship and I'm fully aware that he's trying to turn me. Would I fall prey so easily to this surprisingly gentle way to turn me?"

"So you're saying that I should kick it up a notch?" Revan asked slipping his gloves on.

"Not just a notch, don't be so gentle anymore." She practically hissed. Revan smirked at the jealousy that was both in her mind and in the force. Some part of him wanted to snap at her, he wasn't going to risk a prize like Bastila only because she was jealous of the girl.

But she did have a point, perhaps he had been too passive up to this point and maybe the only way to drive the point home was to get a little more aggressive. "So you're suggesting that I torture the living daylights out of her and expect her to join me willingly?"

"No," Yarr corrected him in some annoyingly lecturing tone, "Give her some reason. You are always speaking of drawing on emotions, play off of a really touchy subject for her."

Revan smirked, "You just gave me a brilliant idea. I want her intelligence file to me now."

"Yes my lord," Yarr said, only too pleased that she could help.

* * *

In his private chambers, he had access to all of the ships functions and reports. He had been studying the data files of the knowledge that they had gathered of his captive for the past standard hour. One report was the best news possible for his new strategy. It was almost too perfect, and he would be able to deal with two matters with one solution. This all rooted back to the virtual destruction of Telos IV. It appeared that Padawan Shan's Uncle was unfortunately visiting the planet when his apprentice had defied his orders and bombed the planet. From a personal report that they had gathered from the Jedi Enclave of Dantooine, Padawan Shan had suffered something of a break.

The Dark Lord of the Sith in him was laughing and doing a dance within his mind, but the part of him that felt for what other people thought felt a pang of sadness for the young woman. But this was too perfect for that to affect him and he couldn't afford to make a misstep at this point, with Malak pivotally redirecting his plans. At this point he didn't care if he upset the girl. He needed to _push_ her down the path of the Dark Side of the force now, and quickly.

Leaning forward in his chair, he reached up a series of buttons on his desk and pushed the com, "Revan to Holoroom."

"Go ahead Sir," The voice of the crisp young lieutenant who supervised the Holoroom responded back.

"I need you to pull up all of the holo-recordings of our Telos Campaign and of the planets destruction, Audio, Visual and I especially want the footage of the planet's core being exposed. Time lapsed and in order, quickly," Revan said, he had no qualms with the man's ability to get things done. But of course he would be asking questions and he couldn't take the risk of the Holoroom supervisor being a spy to Malak even though he probably wasn't, "Once you have everything compiled and ready, you can have the rest of your duty shift off. I'll need private use of the room."

He sounded surprised and perhaps that was a good thing, "Are you sure sir?"

"Yes," Revan nodded biting his lower lip, "You are to keep this order off of the Holoroom Order Manifest, alright?"

* * *

Doctor Van was nice as far as Sith went, he wasn't spouting Jedi Slurs and he always kept a friendly doctor-ish smile on his face. Perhaps that was Revan for all of his cunning, and if the Doctor's kindness was a façade, it was certainly working on her. Taking an extra long sip of the caf that the Doctor had brought her, she leaned back into the bed and just began to breathe. Things could have been worse. She could be on Malak's ship right now having volts of lighting pass through her system and having her mind violated, well Revan had been violating the privacy of her mind too, but he was much gentler about it and if she was not as in tuned to the force as she was, she wouldn't have felt his presence in her mind. "Doctor Van? Am I allowed to her released from here or is this going to be my residence?"

"Lord Revan thought that you'd be the safest here," Van answered her with a kindly smile as he checked the readings that the circuitry built into the bed gave him, "Not all on this ship are as tolerant of Jedi as myself or Lord Revan."

Bastila scoffed, "He's not so much tolerant as enamored with a potential pawn."

"You have a point," Van chuckled setting down the datapad down on her bedside table, "You'll be completely safe."

In the midst of their conversation, neither of them saw the cloaked figure of Revan standing there. Bastila immediately turned her head towards him feeling the blazing presence of the Dark Lord. This time it was different. Since she had been captured, he had been keeping his presence dampened, but he was completely open the force and Bastila could swear that it was like staring into the very core of life. "What do you want?"

Bastila gasped as she felt herself being raised off of the bed by Revan's grasp in the force, he was extremely powerful and he was proving it. What doubts she had left about his reputation were completely done away with as he moved her legs in the force and before she knew it, she was standing in front of him held down by the vice grip of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Extending his hand to the right, a pair of black female Dark Jedi robes flew into his hands. Feeling his powers clench her hands upwards, he placed the robes into her hands. He glared ice into her utterly shocked eyes.

"You're coming with me," Revan hissed lowly, "And I'm not taking no for an answer, now get dressed."

* * *

**Authors Note:/ Mean Revan! Mean Mean Mean Revan! Well he gets even worse in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Most of his team members had been killed, it was only him and three other men left. Jaq knew that Malak was saving him for last and he was completely sure that Malak understood that he wouldn't break. He knew that he was going to have the living hell tortured out of him and if he was going to die, he was going to die loyal to Darth Revan and no one else. Something else was making the entire ordeal almost _enjoyable_. He was confident that whatever he received from Malak wasn't half as bad as what Malak would receive at the hand of Revan and Jaq could go to his grave happy with that knowledge.

With his hands and feet magna-clamped together, he lightly whistled a tune. He knew that it would drive his supervisor insane and it wasn't as if it was an act anyway. He had been through much worse than having a jolt of electricity shot through him every now and then. During the Mandalorian War, he had been captured by a Mando Scout frigate and had been subject to much worse than the occasional shock. When he felt the familiar tingle of the electricity pass through his system, he looked over to the control station and grinned cockily at the man, "_Come on_ you can do better than that."

He didn't say anything, and Jaq couldn't help but snicker louder, "You're a pathetic little _Schutta_, you know that?"

And as he expected, a stronger and larger shock passed through his body. Jaq clenched his teeth as he felt every single muscle in his body contract and expand, and then when it stopped, he chuckled over his fast breathing and looked back to the man, "I've been tortured by Mandalorian Doctors before, I know what real pain is you little fool. Now are you going to call your master or are we going to continue to screw around with this game?"

"Listen to what he says Ensign," A familiar electronic voice sounded from the shadowed entrance to the room, "This one will not break whatsoever."

Jaq narrowed his eyes, "That's the smartest thing that you've said in awhile Malak."

"How long did he know of the plan Jaq? From the very beginning, is that it?" Malak questioned as he stepped forward and crossed his arms over his chest.

He smirked and was able to perform something of shrug, "You know how he is with his telekinesis and all. I assume that he knew about it from the very beginning. But I suppose that hinges on how long this has been in the works, how long? Months? Weeks? Come on Malak, you need to give me something here."

The apprentice to the Dark Lord of the Sith looked, annoyed to say the least. Jaq was playing on his insecurities and Malak knew that and he was obviously growing angry with himself for taking the bait. Between Revan and Malak, they both knew that Revan was the strongest in his abilities. And Malak understood that Revan's power over the mind was perhaps the best explanation for his plan being found. Revan had proven that he was able to break the strongest minds in the force and he had done it with ease and the minds of mere soldiers should have been child's play to break open, "And he thought that _you_ could stop me?"

"Well he wasn't a fool," Jaq shot back with an amused smirk, "He knew that it would be a pain in the ass to try and board your ship. So he sent me and my unit to apprehend you, bring you back to the ship and he'd deal with you as he would deal with all traitors and cowards. You know what that punishment is Malak."

Malak growled, partly because he knew that it would mean an incredibly agonizing death at Revan's hand if he were captured, "So he sent you of all people?"

"He was busy, and he had trained my entire unit himself for months," The captured assassin shrugged, "He knew I could take you."

The tall man stepped forward and his golden eyes peered into Jaq's with fire in them, "And it would have worked if you hadn't revealed yourself in the force."

"True," Jaq nodded once with a smile, "You must be aware _Lord _Malak that you are officially a dead man, neither side will want you in fact you have the entire Sith Empire hunting you at this moment and you'll soon have the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic looking for you, because he is a Telosian."

"We'll see about that Jaq," Malak growled before turning on his heel, "You are not to stop administering shocks until he falls unconscious."

* * *

Revan was never this rough with women, but he was losing his patience with this girl. She was a complete and total whelp and he cursed the name of the force itself for bestowing the gift of Battle Meditation upon her, if it weren't for that fact alone, he would have done away with her days ago. But she had this gift and she was inherently talented, so she would remain and he wouldn't kill her no matter how irritating she was.

Yanking her down the corridor, he was thankful that the duty shift had just started so that it was completely empty. He counted silently to himself as he dragged the Jedi down towards the Holoroom. He was going to do this and he didn't really give a damn what happened to the girl. Conventional wisdom dictated that an emotional response would come from the result of witnessing or reliving a painful or traumatic event, and there was nothing more painful than the death of a family member that you loved.

"When Telos IV was destroyed," Revan began quietly, letting out as much menace in his voice as he could, "Your Uncle, _Bre'tal Shan _was on planet side for a hunting conference that was going to award him for being one of the best hunters in the Quadrant. But he didn't receive that award did he? In fact he wasn't able to step off of the ship."

He was manipulating his voice to spar a reaction from her. Revan sounded as if he was mocking her Uncle's Death and he knew exactly what he was doing. If Bastila knew that or not, Revan didn't know, but he could feel the anger brimming on the surface the moment she heard his words and the Dark Lord couldn't help but smirk. "What did you say?"

"I said the turbolasers _vaporized_ his ship before the landing struts could be deployed, imagine the pain that he went through, but I suppose that's a stupid thought because the yield from an Interdictor Cruiser would turn him into plasma before he could even know something was wrong," Revan smirked, her hate was quickly approaching the precipice.

When he turned to meet her, he was hit by something that he didn't expect. And it came in the form of Bastila's fist. It took him by genuine surprise, and when she reached up to punch him in the fact again, his lighting reflexes caught her arm. But he was distracted enough not to see her leg come up and strike him in the groin. This was another reason why he was thankful for the empty corridor, the Dark Lord of the Sith seen like this?

Sunk down onto his back, he lightly crossed his hands over his …areas… and looked up at her with surprise, "M-My Goodness. I didn't know that you had that in you Bastila."

"Take back what you said _now_!" Bastila hissed, glaring murder down at him.

Revan grinned up at her, "What? The fact that in the process of a second, your Uncle was reduced to nothing but matter, or was it the fact that you went insane afterwards?"

His eyes widened as the Jedi Girl straddled him and began to punch him. It was more of an annoyance than painful, even though she was clearly using the force to back up her attack on him. This was excellent. Bastila was already using the force as a tool and he wondered if she knew that she was already using the force as a weapon instead of an ally? He smirked.

"You're slipping you little whelp," Revan breathed out in a laugh between the punches, "I can already see you by my side as my apprentice, you only have to accept the fact."

Bastila didn't respond. It was almost as if she didn't hear him, which was also good. She was blinded by her hate and it had completely over taken her Jedi brainwashing. With a great exertion of the force, he pushed her over to reverse their positions. He had made ground, now he was going to exploit it. Leaning up, his breath ghosted over her neck until he reached her ear, "You blame yourself. You blame the Jedi for his death. But there is only one person responsible for his demise and that same person tried to kill me today."

He smirked when he felt the shiver runt through her body, "_Name him_!"

"You know the answer," Revan responded breathing over the side of her neck once more.

"P-_Prove it_," Bastila hissed out, and it was clear that it wasn't in anger.

Revan smiled against her neck and on an impulse –Revan was a _very_ impulsive person- nipped it between his teeth. Chuckling at her gasp, he rose up and smirked at her.

"If you'll follow me," Revan breathed with a disarming smile, "I'll prove it."

* * *

**Authors Note:/ Things will tend to get a **_**little **_**mature, this is just a warning and the last section was a taste of that. So if you're offended by that sort of thing, or if you're just too small to read it, I recommend that you skip parts of the next chapter. Just sayin' **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE ALL OVER THE WORLD! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Revan could feel the force shifting like a tectonic plate and he was sure that it was in his favor. The confrontation in the corridor had been a catalyst for many things and the critical moment was approaching were he would soon be able to take advantage of them. If all ended well, he would set the soon to be ex-Jedi on a course that would take her to his side and to the death of Malak. In his mind, he was silently cheering Malak's foolishness when he destroyed Telos, because it would give him a brand new Apprentice that perhaps had more potential and power than his old friend. "I hope that this was all worth putting me through."

He turned to her as they walked down the corridor, "This is a pivotal moment for you. You have finally opened your mind, I do apologize for this, but you weren't listening to me."

"_I hate you_," Bastila hissed, and Revan felt an uncharacteristic shiver run down him.

Then he smiled and looked back at the soon to be ex-Jedi, "Good."

It was very good that she was willing to admit that she felt the most basic emotion, that she was indeed willing to hate him for something even though he didn't technically do it. The destruction of Telos had been something of Malak's desire. Apparently he believed that if they proved to their enemies that they could destroy a planet, then it would make them more intimidating. Revan knew he was wrong. He knew that the action would make the people who fought against the fleet at Telos into martyrs and give the Republic a rallying call. When he had arrived at Telos, he had been so furious that he couldn't see straight.

He had mutilated Malak that day. In a display of his wrath, he had literally ripped the jaw off of Malak's skull and since that day, their relationship had been going downhill. "I must warn you that if you have a problem with graphic images then you won't want to see this."

"I saw the footage of the planet's destruction," She retorted petulantly, "I can handle it."

"That's not what I meant," Revan chuckled darkly as they arrived at the Holoroom.

Waving his hand over the pad, the door opened with a hiss and he beckoned her in with a wave of his arm. Falling into quick step behind her, he used the force to activate the banks of florescent lights and when they hissed on he turned and smiled at her, "Jedi Shan, you are perhaps the first Jedi to see the crowning achievement of my greatest technicians. The Holoroom, I can send a message to anyone in the known galaxy from this room and it is where you and I will soon hold our meetings with the fleet Admirals, isn't it something?"

"Don't count on it," Bastila hissed under her breath, "Yes it is certainly something."

"Oh I do plan on your conversion," He chuckled, walking to the left side of the room and padding in a command to the central control panel for the Room's Holopads, "The footage you are about to see are the accounts of the Telos Invasion from Malak's ship, you will see just about everything and you will see what I did to him on his own bridge afterwards."

He prodded himself into her mind and he almost chuckled at her doubt, she would see, she would see that he didn't stand for Malak's actions that day. That would buy him into her mind as a good figure and he knew that she would think that against the part of her mind that would always be a Jedi. He would only have to do that and he would have her, she would be his, they would destroy Malak and he would be able to continue. Smiling in anticipation, he turned and folded him arms around his back, "Please take a seat anywhere. Computer: begin program _Alpha-Revan-Delta-Tango_, dim lights and seal all doors."

* * *

"_This is Leviathan Control," A crisp voice announced over the shared com-channel that linked Darth Malak's attack fleet, "We are to begin our attack run in coordination with the assault frigates, they will begin firing at all spaceports and the capital city. To increase casualty rates among the citizens you will also begin bombing runs against housing blocks." _

_Sith Fighters were swarming out of the dozens of Interdictors that now surrounded the Planet of Telos IV, they had been fighting Republic Defense Forces for days now and this was now the prize. The Interdiction Field was now strong enough to encompass half of the Telosian System, so any escape attempts would have been utterly futile. They were in the perfect position to destroy the planet and that's exactly what the fleet commander had in mind. "All fighters, this is Darth Malak, begin your attack run on Admiral Karath's mark."_

_Behind him, Admiral Saul Karath stood fidgeting with his uniform cap. He didn't feel right about doing this, there was no tactical and military point to this and that's why he had sent a subspace message to Darth Revan a few hours ago. Karath knew that Revan would show him leniency for letting him know about this, but he would be exactly kind to him when he arrived to stop Malak. But at least he would be alive, and Malak would pay for his foolishness. Hesitantly, the Sith Admiral pressed his ear piece and gave the mark. _

_He was distracted visibly. He knew that if Lord Malak turned around he would see that and want to know why, he was silently calculating how long a heavy Sith Interdictor could take to arrive at full capacity from five systems away. That's where Lord Revan was and when he finally had an answer, he sighed. It would several hours before the ship arrived and by that time the planet would be destroyed and millions of unnecessary murders would have been committed, "Leviathan to Interdictor Squadron Block, begin your firing plan." _

* * *

_Three hours of constant bombardment was beginning to take its toll on the planet. Stress fractures in the crust of the planet were now visible from space and magma was now beginning to pour from the mantle. The force itself was now screaming with the death and it was overwhelming to anyone who was in touch with it. Yet Malak didn't stop, he ordered the Frigates, Fighters and Interdictors to press their attack. He wanted to see the Planet ripped apart and from the looks of the surface, he wasn't that far from it. _

_Saul could only imagine would sort of damage this would do to the Galaxy. The destruction of a Government was one thing, but the death of a planet and its entire population was another and he believed that it was foolish to destroy a planet in the first place when it had value in resources and labor. He shook his head in incredulity and turned from the viewport where Malak hadn't moved a single step since the bombardment had begun._

"_Lord Malak," A Lieutenant reported from the left crew pit that surrounded the bridge walkway, "There is a convey of at least thirty five ships that are attempting to leave orbit." _

"_Don't let them," was all Malak said before effectively ignoring the poor man. _

_Karath furrowed his brow as he saw the Lieutenant turn and look at him. There was a question in his eyes that asked him if they should follow his orders. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he shook his head and mouthed the order to lower the interdiction field. His heart leapt when the man nodded, and then Karath felt himself feeling better. At least some people would make it off of the planet alive. "Lord Malak! We have a fleet coming out of hyperspace off of the portbow at high velocity. Shall I re-direct our fighter squadrons?" _

"_Who is it?" He could have sworn he heard Malak hiss._

"_I-It's Lord Revan," The Communications Officer stuttered, he knew exactly why the man was stuttering. Malak had made it clear before the operation that Revan had no idea that it was going on and if one thing was certain about Revan, you didn't keep him in the dark let alone do something that seemed utterly foolish on the scale of destroying a planet. _

_Saul Karath smiled, he couldn't help it. But his smile faded when he heard the audio system of the bridge crackle to life, "Override Code accepted. Access to Bridge Public Announcement System granted." _

"_Lieutenant! Who entered the override code?" Malak snarled in contempt. _

"_It was I Malak," A cold, unforgiving voice answered, "You did not seriously think that I would react well to this did you? This is my one and only warning to those who do not wish to suffer the same fate as Lord Malak, send the Leviathan into a parallel position with my ship, Then I everyone at attention until I arrive, you will pay dearly for this apprentice." _

_Malak's eyes widened, the fear was radiating off of him, "Thank You for letting me know of this travesty Admiral Karath. You will be spared from punishment, but reprimanded." _

"_I wouldn't have felt right if I didn't contact you," Karath breathed. _

_The apprentice of the Dark Lord bore holes into him. Admiral Karath looked up into the blazing golden eyes of Malak and he stared defiantly into them. Revan would protect him from Malak, he knew that. But until Revan arrived on the ship, he really didn't feel safe at all. "Don't even think of attacking him Malak. He has done nothing wrong. On the contrary he has done everything right. This is another warning to all of those aboard the Leviathan, if Admiral Karath dies than everything on that ship will die. Do you understand Malak?" _

_A gasp was elicited from the bridge crew as some invisible force weighed the man down. At the head of the bridge, Darth Malak was forced down on his hands and knees in a kneeling position, "Ye-Yes, I completely understand …Master…" _

"_Good," Revan said before the audio system clicked off. _

* * *

"Do you wish to see what I did to him when I arrived on that ship?" Revan questioned.

The darkened room had grown quiet. Revan couldn't even heard Bastila breathing. She was staring at the image of Malak in a submission stance. Using the force, he quietly prodded her mind and he certainly found her thoughts encouraging. She was taking pleasure in the sight. He knew that he had driven the point home that Malak and Malak alone had killed her Uncle, that he had killed a family member. The foolish Jedi notion that all you had to do was cut emotions out of your life was being proven wrong. "Bastila? Did you hear me?"

"Yes I did," Her voice was firm, "And Yes, I do want you to show me."

Revan smirked, oh happy day! He just loved it when he won, "Computer: move ahead to time frame 0954 and magnify image."

* * *

_The blast doors slammed open and an entire squadron of Sith Troops and Dark Jedi filled into the bridge. The Troopers aimed their blasters at the bridge crew and the Dark Jedi were marching to the head of the bridge to surround Malak. All five of them grabbed their lightsabers from their belts and with a hiss the crimson blades formed a barrier around the disgraced Apprentice. "Admiral Karath, you are officially relieved of your command of the Leviathan and you will be sent to a safer working environment on Rakata." _

"_Thank you master," Karath said as Revan strode onto the bridge, "Please forgive me." _

_Malak looked up and narrowed his eyes, "All is forgiven. I would have not been so forgiving if you hadn't contacted me, but you've done the right thing and you have been rewarded." _

_He watched as Revan dismissed Karath with a wave of his hand, and then he felt his heartbeat increase tenfold when the Dark Lord approached him. The invisible hand of the force clammed around his throat, and he felt the familiar touch of Revan's power around his mind, "An eye for an eye, my dear friend. Now what am I going to do with you?" _

_Of course he couldn't respond, and when he tried to use the force to respond, he found that he couldn't so he just sat there, "Gizka got your tongue Malak? Well in that case…" _

_And then an unimaginable pain ripped through him as he felt the Dark Lord's hand swarm to his jaw and made a force backed jerking motion. Before he blacked out, he managed to see his now detached jaw bone lying on the floor ahead of him and blood pouring out of the Orpheus that used to be his mouth. "Oh look at that Malak. I think you need a doctor." _

* * *

All was silent, and when Revan opened his eyes he felt a smile curl onto his lips. Even the most plebian fool could feel the Dark Side wrapping itself around Bastila as if it were a cloak that would keep her safe from everything bad that would happen to her. "So, now that you know that I didn't react well to the destruction of Telos, the question is, how do you feel?"

* * *

**Authors Note: Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! To everyone around the world and I hope you enjoyed this. I didn't want to make things too graphic, but I hope that you got the point. So please leave a review from me and tell me what you think about this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The holo-image flickered for a moment. Revan had paused on the moment showing Malak on the bulkhead. He had done that on purpose despite the fact that the image was rather gruesome to look at, but he knew that if she kept looking at it, it would stir something in her. There wasn't a chance of her getting up or even turning her head to look away under the almost crushing weight of Revan's force clamp. Stepping away from the control panel, he crossed his arms over his chest and began to slowly walk towards Bastila. This was a pivotal moment in her evolution from Jedi to Sith. He knew that she would probably take more work for a full conversion, but this would at least get her cooperating with him, he was sure.

"So," Revan began, stopping just behind her and looking down, "You didn't exactly answer my question Jedi Shan, how are you feeling? It would really help to know so I could help you."

In the short time that he had spent with her, he honestly expected some retort about using his mental powers on her mind. He could have of course, and in any other circumstance he would have. But he couldn't risk upsetting the foundation of Dark Side emotions that the holovideo had established. Taking in a deep breath, he lowered himself into a cross legged position directly behind her, then he leaned forward and leaned on her shoulder, "You want to know something funny Bastila? Malak was my best friend and frankly I trusted him with anything despite the fact that trust is virtually useless in the Sith Order. The moment he ordered Telos destroyed, I never trusted him again with anything and I always watched him very closely."

He leaned closer and blew into her ear, "I spared him when I so could have easily killed him and I am sorry for that. If I would have killed him on that bridge, the two _million_ people that he slaughtered would have had vengeance then, including your Uncle. But I didn't and now it is coming back to haunt me, _however_ there is a chance for Bre'tal Shan to be avenged."

"_By you…_," Revan added and he smirked when he felt her breath hitch and body stiffen.

Closing his eyes, he peered into her mind. What he saw was so thrilling, it made him shiver.

She was filled with something akin to dark hatred of his soon to be late apprentice and former best friend. There were contorted images of the death of Malak. And what seemed to kick it into overdrive for Revan wasn't the picture of Bastila decapitating his apprentice. It was the color of the weapon that she was using. The Lightsaber was a shade of Crimson that was perhaps deeper than his. Revan couldn't help but smirking, and it quickly turned into a smile. It made him wonder something curious. This was a picture into _her_ mind? Did she imagine this? Did she fantasize about wielding a Sith Weapon? Oh this was too good to be possibly true.

"If I help you …it would mean turning my back on everything I-I've known…" She whispered.

"Well perhaps that's why the Jedi are against emotion," Revan began, chuckling lazily at the thought, "They don't want to deal with the pain of losing loved ones. Remember how they showed you absolutely no sympathy when your uncle was murdered. You don't have to release all of your convictions for the sake of vengeance against Malak. But to do that, you'll need to abandon the core belief in the Jedi Code, _there is no emotion, there is peace_. Well picture Bre'tal being vaporized. Feel the emotions when you picture it, and now think about the Code."

He had her, then and there. Maybe not completely, that would come in time. But she was his.

* * *

"Admiral, we're receiving a distress signal from Admiral Karath and the home fleet," The bridge communication officer reported.

All eyes turned to Admiral Yarr, they knew of what was happening, they knew of Revan's anger and they knew of his orders. The question of everyone's mind was what the Admiral would do in this situation. Would she incur Revan's wrath by telling him the bad news, or would she respond to Karath, tell him that they were on their way and never tell Revan. She knew from personal experience that lying to him would be worse than telling him upfront of the news. It wasn't that he would kill her or anything. She wouldn't be able to keep it a secret anyway. He had powers of the mind that could tell him what she dreamed out three weeks ago in her sleep, "Kriffing Malak, alright computer locate Lord Revan."

"Lord Revan is in the Holoroom," The digitized female voice responded to her.

Yarr looked back at the communication officer and nodded, "Please open a channel."

The boy nodded and enacted the Admiral's order. The Twi'lek woman walked forward and gripped the railing of the viewport area that her master always stood at when he was in deep contemplation. Revan would know how to handle this, he had spun this plan into action and he would know exactly how to pull their behinds out of the fire before the plan ended up destroying them and handing Malak the Sith Empire on a golden platter.

"Channel Open Admiral," His voice said from over her shoulder.

She gave him an acknowledging wave and took in a deep breath, "Master?"

* * *

"Master?" Admiral Yarr's voice broke the silence that had enraptured the confines of the Holoroom.

Revan scowled, he had expressly told her that he didn't wish to be disturbed unless it had to do with Malak. Then he thought about it, after what he had just accomplished with the Jedi Girl, Admiral Yarr's sense of bad timing would work out for him and his prospects, "What is it Admiral?"

He retracted his head from Bastila's shoulder and sunk back into a sitting position. No matter how much this would fit into his plan, he hoped that this wasn't bad news. Knowing Yarr though, it was probably really bad, like Malak had assumed control of the Star Forge, killed Admiral Karath and was now proclaiming himself Dark Lord of the Sith. No, Karath wasn't easy to defeat in battle even for a Sith Lord, and most of the military was loyal to him.

And even if Malak proclaimed himself Dark Lord, none would take him seriously unless he bested Revan in battle and that was the day that he could walk right out the airlock without his head exploding from the lack of gravity and oxygen, "We just received a distress call from Admiral Karath and the home fleet, I was going to wait for you to listen to it, but do you want to listen to it right now, not to be rude."

Revan sighed, sometimes she was just too damn polite for her own good. With a heavy sigh, he folded his arms around his chest, "I want to listen to it myself, link it to the Holoroom and just the Holoroom. It is not to be heard on the bridge, I shall be the only one to hear this, understood?"

"Yes sir," Yarr said, he could sense that she was feeling quite disappointed with herself, he would have to give her a talk up later.

There was a moment's pause before the audio was filtered through the speakers of the Holoroom, "_This is High Admiral Saul Karath of the Sith Empire. We are under attack by a rouge group of our own vessels commanded by a traitor to the Dark Lord Revan. To any Sith Vessels within the vicinity of this broadcast, we formally request your help_,_ our location in parallel to the home planet and the Star Forge. Assistance is required." _

"What's the Star Forge, Revan?" Bastila asked, cocking her head.

Revan bit his lip. He wondered where he needed to go from here, "Revan to Yarr, thank you Admiral for alerting me. I want you to begin preparing every single fighter pilot and boarding shuttles. And I want you to re-route auxiliary power to the hyperdrive engine to increase our velocity, how far are we out?"

"Three hours Master," Yarr replied sounding utterly disenchanted.

"That's not excellent but it's been then a few days," Revan sighed reaching up and running his gloved hand through his hair, "Alright, just do whatever you can do decrease that number. Alert me when the fighters are ready."

"Yes Master, will that be all?" She responded still sounding dejected.

Revan smiled, "Yes, and perk up Yarr. There is no reason to be sad, Malak will meet his doom and I've engineered several ways for that to happen."

"I hope he meets a painful death by your doing Master," She added, sounding almost hopeful. That made him chuckle in amusement, sometimes his servants and friends grew to psychotic lengths to brown nose him.

"Oh he shall," He smiled, "I will talk to you in a little while Admiral, Revan out."

When the Computer cut the transmission, he sighed and looked down to his lap. He was weighing the options of what to do about Bastila and her curiosity. The Star Forge was perhaps the best kept secret in the Galaxy. He had first learned about it in his travels in the Unknown Regions. _How_ he learned of it and _who_ had told him was a _blur_, but he somehow knew the key to finding it and he was compelled to find it by some force within him. And he had done that, and he was using it for his vision and his noble goals.

'_To hell with it…_' he decided. Where was the danger in it? Well there was actually a lot of danger in telling a _Jedi Knight_, but he was fairly confident that he could contain the secret, "A very ancient weapon that can assure my victory over the Jedi and the Republic as a whole. While the Republic and the Jedi face death and man power shortages, the Star Forge churns out dozens of Capital Warships a day. It's rather brilliant."

He sensed flairs of curiosity from her and then of dark amusement, "That's amazing."

"I'd be happy to show it to you when we arrive," Revan said quietly, "However as you heard from Admiral Karath's distress call, we'll be tied up with Malak for a time."

"And you want me to kill him don't you?" Bastila said steadily, with the steel of the Dark Side behind her voice and that was one of the many things that made him smirk.

"Yes," Revan said leaning forward again to her ear, "You're quite perceptive."

"And if I were to help you, what will you do for me?" She responded.

It was quite an amusing sight to see the Dark Lord of the Sith looking flabbergasted, he hadn't even seen that one coming and that was from a man who could read minds. Then he smiled again, "I could give you just about anything you want, just name it."

"Teach me how to let go of my pain," She shook her head from side to side, "Teach me how to do it and not destroy everything that I was raised to believe, please that's all."

Revan smiled and sheepishly scratched his head, "Geeze Bastila, you know what you're asking of the Dark Lord of the Sith right? To teach a Jedi how to act like a Sith but not to corrupt them, I suppose you'll be wanting me to conjure up a Gizka out of thin air."

What happened next was unexpected, she laughed. It wasn't one of her mocking laughs or derisive laughs. It was a melodious, genuinely amused laugh. Revan had to admit, as much as he despised the thought of him being attracted to a Jedi, he was very much attracted to _this_ Jedi and he loved to hear that laugh, "Bastila, I've been cracking jokes since we've met and you haven't laughed at a single one of them."

"For your information, I've found all of them funny," She shrugged, refusing to turn around lest he see the blush that was now lightly covering her face, "Since we've entered into this sort of _partnership_ I think that I should at least stop playing coy with you."

It was Revan's turn to laugh now, "You've done nothing but play coy with me since we've met dear Bastila. I really can't wait to meet the real you, tell me, can I stand her?"

"We'll have to wait and see," Bastila answered with a slight smile.

* * *

As they walked down the corridor, he noticed out of the corner of his eye the looks that his companion was receiving. What he found even stranger about this was the fact that he found himself glaring them down and silently telling them to back off. He was smart enough to know that he was jealous, and he found that he couldn't stop himself from silently putting an arm her trim waist. Revan was not blind, nor did his lightsaber activate for the other side. The Jedi Girl was beautiful. In fact she was downright stunning. And he was quite aware of the fact that every man had his eyes on her.

"You know my dear," Revan began, walking in quick step with her, "You'll be needing a weapon."

Bastila turned her head to look at him, "What happened to mine?"

"It had a little accident," He told her with an apologizing look, "I hope you don't mind."

"No, I just had to kill a few Kinrath and fully grown Kath Hounds to make it," The Jedi remarked dryly.

Revan reached up and patted her on the shoulder, "You'll make yourself a new one and this time you won't have face death. However I do insist that I chose the color for you."

"Let me guess," She asked, "Red?"

"You got it," He chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The sound of Darth Revan's boots banging against the bulkhead was a signal for the battalion of Elite Sith Troops to come to attention, there had to be over three hundred of them. In the hierarchy of the Sith Military, there were two elite groups that represented the two branches of the Military. The first served as Revan's Police and Bodyguards, they were a combination of the Dark Jedi, Elite Troopers and Converted Jedi. The second however was not to be taken lightly, it was made purely of Soldiers and Pilots and they were the best. Each one of them had been handpicked by Revan himself, various Admirals and Captains. It was a continuous process that swelled the ranks.

Revan was thankful that he had ordered Malak excluded from the process, his reason was fascinating. The only reason that he had ordered Malak excluded was on a simple feeling, since then he always listen to his feelings.

Stepping to the head of the line, Revan cast his arms behind his back and began to pace, "I assume that your commanders have informed you of the situation brewing near the Star Forge and on Rakata as I had asked?"

He watched as they all nodded as one, Revan smirked at that. These people were devoted to their duty, "Good, your orders are simple. I've ordered the Bridge Crew to input the control codes to bring down the Hanger Shield of the Leviathan. You'll be given a signal to board and you will do two things. Take control of the Turbo Laser Batteries, begin taking down Leviathan Fighters, they'll never see it coming. Then you are to neutralize all defenses within the ship. Don't, however, approach Malak or the Prison Chambers."

His eyes flickered to one of the many Commanders of the Battalion. A flare of curiosity came over the man and Revan would only oblige, "Before you waste your time in asking a foolish question. The reason I don't want you to go into the Prison Chamber is because there is a man that Malak captured who is very valuable to me, I want him back and I'll release him myself. And the reasons for not approaching Malak should be clear at this point."

A light laugh came from the men and after sharing one under his breath, Revan cleared his throat, "I do assume that you all know that approaching and confronting him means a very painful death. I want to stress this point for two reasons, first, this unit in particular is valuable to me and I want the satisfaction of watching Malak die painfully and I've acquired a new way to do that. We arrive in a few hours. I suggest you get some sleep, _dismissed_."

Without waiting for anything more, he turned on his heel and strode out of the open hanger door. Something was pestering him in the back of his mind. It started when he had left Bastila in his quarters to assemble her weapon.

* * *

"_You know I'm surprised that your lightsaber didn't explode. The focusing crystal itself was cracked and the model itself was practically ancient, what Master helped you build that walking bomb?" Revan asked as he gently guided the young woman down the corridor. They had been sharing this banter ever since they left the Holoroom and Revan found himself …enjoying it, it was terribly refreshing. _

_A ghost of a smirk was on Bastila's lips as she replied, "Master Atris." _

"_What a wretched woman," Revan rasped out, he had loathed the late Jedi Master. _

"_She's dead now, I'm happy to say, and because of you." Bastila smiled. _

"_Atris and I never got along with each other," Revan elaborated, he was venturing into his memories of his very beginning, "We came to the enclave on Dantooine together, and we tried to be civil for the sake of not getting an earful of the Master's lectures on the code. But when Arenna Kai came, civility went to hell." _

"_Arenna Kai, the Exile. The one who was a fool and decided to come back after the War? You knew her?" Bastila asked. She was very young when that had happened and when it did, it became the talk of the entire order. She and some of her friends had heard nothing but talk of the woman who was exiled for a whole week. _

_Revan physically stopped Bastila and the look on his face was that of indignation, anger, surprise and a twinge of sadness. He spoke to her in a hissing, terrifying , "You and I might be on civil terms, but Arenna Kai was one of the most bravest women that I have the pleasure of knowing and she deserved more dignity than that vaunted Council gave her and I will be damned if you or anyone else talks her legacy down like that!" _

"_I apologize. I had no idea-…" Bastila stopped when Revan's face fell. _

"_No you wouldn't have," Revan took a deep breath in a quickly calmed himself, "I'm sorry for biting your head off like that. Arenna and I were very … close and I was very protective of her during the war, sometimes that didn't work out for me, she always told me that she could take care of herself. And to this day, she's the only woman who could ever thoroughly kick my ass."_

_Bastila's brow rose and an angry frown came over her face, "You were close with this woman?" _

"_Now Bastila," Revan grinned, this was too good, "Do I detect a subtle monster of jealousy?" _

"_No, No! I am not – I mean I was not!" Bastila stuttered, she cursed the blush came over her._

_Revan adopted a haughty pose and folded his arms across his chest, "You forget Bastila dear that I have very good Telekinetic abilities, and at this moment. Your thoughts betray you."_

_The Dark Lord of the Sith wiggled his eyebrows coyly, "You're blushing brighter than a Red Giant young one. Look, you don't have to lie to me. You wouldn't get away with it anyway." _

_The pseudo-Jedi literally growled, and walked forward. It took a lot of guts to stand toe to toe with the Dark Lord of the Sith and not have something on the body forcibly amputated, but Bastila was willing to admit that she was probably one of five people who could do it and not die painfully. She met Revan's amused look with a pointed glare, "You are the most insufferable man that I have ever met in my life! You walk around with this strut and this idiotic charm that the force so wasted when it created you. I cannot stand it. You are supposed to be the Dark Lord of the Sith NOT some pompous, arrogant, charming, good looking fool!" _

"_I may be pompous, very much so actually," Revan snickered with a wide grin, "And I am arrogant, every single Jedi Master and Politician has said that about me. Now, you have no idea how much it means to me that you think I'm charming, and the same goes for good looking." _

_Revan stepped closer, "But I can assure you my dear, the one thing that I am not, is a fool." _

_The woman's breath hitched, and she almost fainted when Revan pressed forward and lightly brought his lips against hers. She was too stunned. Bastila almost reached up and tied her arms around his neck if Revan's chuckling against her mouth and lightly pushed her. Her mouth dropped when brought his finger up and lightly traced the corner of his lips, "You didn't kiss me back like I had expected, but still, not bad. My quarters are down the hall, last door on right side. You'll find the things needed to make your weapon, contact me if you need me." _

_And then with an impressive billowing of his cloak, he set off down the end of the corridor. _

_Things were going to be strange from now on, Revan was sure of that. _

* * *

Revan really wasn't sure what had taken over him at that point. He hadn't planned to kiss her, merely tease her. But there was something compelling him to do it, as if the force was pushing him along. He had been told by numerous people that he was slowly losing his mind – most of whom were dead – and if what had happened in the corridor was any proof, those were right. But he would not give them the satisfaction of giving them that knowledge that he was indeed loosing it. He was losing it because he had allowed himself to become infatuated with the Jedi.

He was starting to become enthralled with her and that was incredibly dangerous. Both for him and her, not that any danger would befall them within the Sith Empire, there were other dangers. The Republic would more than likely use her to get to him, and Revan was willing to assume that the Jedi would want nothing more than to get her back. And then of course there were things –more _people_- in the unknown regions that would do the same thing.

The Dark Lord stopped in mid stride as something strange occurred. He was growling, and that wouldn't necessarily be strange if it weren't for the fact that he was growling over the thought of someone harming Bastila. Revan shook his head. This could not be happening, not again.

He had been this way with Arenna. That had caused her to go back to the Jedi, and he had lost her for it.

Revan would move differently this time.

He had too.

Because he was fairly sure that he couldn't lose Bastila.

Not for the sake of the war and its success, but for_ himself_.

* * *

**AN:/ We'll be exploring the Exile/Revan dynamic while dealing with Malak and the blossoming Revan/Bastila romance, it will become important down the road, trust me. Sorry, I haven't updated it awhile. I should tell you why. I work in Politics, more specifically one of the Senators for Arizona. And incase you haven't heard, one of the members of our House of Representatives Delegation was shot in the head. If you aren't American, or religious, I don't care. I really would appreciate it if you would keep Congresswoman Gabby Giffords in your prayers and thoughts. I've worked with her before, and she is really a wonderful woman. She is fighting for her life and she needs all the support she can get.**

**Anyway, leave a review for me if you would.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It had been a hell of a long time since Bastila had assembled a lightsaber, and in that time she had forgotten every single step. The only thing that she could remember about that was Master Atris repeating over and over that the crystal is the heart of the blade or something like that. The shaft of the weapon was elegantly designed, it was almost as if it were made to fit her hand perfectly, but the crystal itself was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen in her life. It was a perfectly formed crimson crystal. While her old lightsaber crystal had several cracks in it, this one was entirely perfect.

Using the force to hold the constructed shaft in front of her face, her eyes diverted to the crystal. When she touched it in the force, she felt everything that the crystal would offer her, power and strength. She could even see the future elegance of this weapon when she cut her enemies down. The elegance of the weapon when it sliced through Malak's throat and decapitated him. The thought itself sent shivers down her spine, shivers of excitement. If she had thought things like this before her capture, she would have gone into damage control mode and reaffirmed her Jedi allegiance. But now Bastila openly pined to inflict as much pain as possible on Darth Malak, it was her right and she would do anything to fulfill that right. It would be only a few hours.

She watched as the crystal began to move through the air and into the shaft of the lightsaber. She would need to thoroughly insure that it was in place before she activated it of course, it would be a pity to have it explode in her face as soon as she turned it on. There had been stories of people who had lost body parts over their poorly constructed lightsabers and she really hoped that she wasn't about to join their ranks. If Revan were here he would know how to do it right, but of course if he hadn't kissed her in the bloody corridor none of this would have every happened! Well, perhaps she was lying to herself. If Revan hadn't kissed her in the corridor, it more than likely would have happened sometime down the line. Bastila knew her feelings well enough to know that she was head over heels attracted to that man.

"It's marvelous that you've finally admitted that to yourself Bastila dear," The mild drawl of Darth Revan turned her attention to the door of his quarters.

Bastila had to remind herself that these were indeed_ Revan's_ quarters and he could enter them as he pleased, even if that meant interrupting her. When she jumped up from the seat, it was as if she had been caught doing something bad. The amused, attractive smirk on Revan's face however did nothing to help that tight feeling.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The woman hissed as if she were protecting her territory.

The Dark Lord of the Sith brought his arms up and folded them against his chest, "Well if I am not mistaken, this is where I live on this ship and I've come to retire."

"I'm rather busy at the moment," She gestured randomly towards the work table that was holding her soon to be finished Lightsaber.

Turning towards his bed, Revan flashed a teasing grin towards the increasingly flustered looking Jedi, "I won't stop you."

Bastila huffed and turned back around to watch the Crystal, it was still merging with the cylinder. What the hell was she going to do in the mean time? Stand there and stare at the wall, but there was this voice in her head telling her to turn around and gawk at the perhaps now, robe-less Revan. Part of her wanted to giggle and prattle on like a Coruscanti School Girl, but there was the part of her that was still a Jedi and at that moment it overpowered the School Girl overwhelmingly. But she did turn around, and the sight before her –least to say- made her lower jaw hit the floor, "W-what happened to -…ehm your robe?"

Those dark following robes of his didn't do his body justice. Bastila had the sense to admit that. He was built like a statue from head to toe and Bastila was shouting expletives at herself for the blush that was surely on her. He was so attractive that it was painful.

"I took it off," Revan replied with a coy smile as he extended his hand towards Bastila's lightsaber. When it landed it his hand, he fingered every curve and mark on it. It was a marvelous piece of art, Revan reflected, and he was surprised that the Jedi Girl had enough skill to craft it out of the parts that he had left out for her. Extending his force awareness into the weapon itself, he smirked. The crystal itself had taken quickly. Thumbing the activation switch, he held up the blade and marveled at it. It stood out in deep contrast to the dimly light room, and it seemed testament to the power of the Sith Empire, "It's marvelous Bastila, truly. I have to say that when I left you here to assemble this weapon, I didn't expect you too accomplish this so soon. I cannot wait to see you use this in the height of battle young Jedi."

Then something clicked in the Dark Lord's mind. He deactivated the weapon and tossed it towards the befuddled woman, "Think fast Jedi."

Extending his reach in the force, his lightsaber flew to his hand and snapped on with a hiss. Shortly afterwards, he charged at her.

* * *

**Manteel Sector, Orbital Docking Station 4, On the border of Known and Unknown Space **

Within the ebb of life, the ebb of the force, she wasn't visible. In fact you couldn't even see her in the force. It had been a side affect of her last battle in the Mandalorian Wars and she had lived with it ever since. She had stepped off of the crushed remains of Malachor V deafened to the living force and forever changed. And in the years since, the only thing that hadn't changed about Arenna Kai was her outward appearance, but in her mind, she had become a new person, a sinister, darker, cunning person. She supposed that it was a result of that self preservation instinct that humans had, she needed to be all of those things to survive out _there_ in obscurity.

Clasping her tattered robe tighter around her body, she observed the people that we're about to board the transport for the Core. All sorts of beings were huddled together as if they were refuges, and Arenna felt a sickening wave of revulsion come over her. She had gone from being Darth Revan's left hand and part time consort too a lowly member of the unwashed masses.

If she had a lightsaber right now she would be cutting people down like crazy. But no, she didn't, but she had managed to make it back to the core and to civilization. Now she would return to Revan and all would be right with existence, _now _she would be able to forget her mistake of going back to the Council and having put herself in hell for close to five years. Her ears perked back at the sound of the announcer calling the first group too board the converted Military Landing Craft, she was the second group, so she had more than enough time to kill before she would be called on board.

Sighing, she approached one of the holo-terminals and pressed the activation switch. When it took a second to activate, Arenna scowled and slapped the side of terminal with her bare hand, "_…The Republican Military has been put on high alert and all lines of transportation to Coruscant have been diverted to Coreillia. The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic attempted to reassure the Republic of victory against Darth Revan and the forces of the Sith. But the general consensus of other Galactic Governments in this, one way or the other, it appears that there is no way for the Republic to defeat the Sith with the many issues that are now plaguing the Government_."

Arenna smiled, so, Revan had been a busy boy, "_Facing a man power shortage, moral issues, and the looming extinction of the Jedi Order, the Republic seems to have no chance. This is Public Galactic News-_…"

The Exile managed to fade the rest of the report out. The Jedi were near extinction? Revan had managed to breach the defenses around the Core? Oh this was too perfect. Turning from the terminal, she approached the docking entrance to wait for boarding. A few moments passed before a flickering caught her eye, it was off of a utility belt of a man standing a head of her.

She narrowed her eyes, and then they widened to the size of saucers when she realized what was going on. It was Jedi! And from the looks of the man, a fairly inexperienced one, an evil grin came across her face. It was her lucky day! Not only did she have the ability get back into Known Space, but a young Jedi had fallen right into her lap. She would have to move quickly.

* * *

Clashes filled the quarters of Darth Revan as two crimson blades bashed against each other in a slew. There was something driving Bastila to fight Revan back, but even that drive alone couldn't overpower _the_ power of the undisputed Master of the Dark Side. This was meant to drive home the encouragement of the Dark Side of the Force, she would use her anger to finally force him into surrender or he would do the same thing to her and it was working perfectly. With each swipe and block of Bastila's new weapon, Revan could feel the Dark Side of the force surrounding her.

He laughed, he actually laughed out loud in gleefulness of his moment, after long last, there wasn't a chance of pulling her from the path that she was now firmly on. Taking a step back, he used the force to summon the worktable _itself_ and fling it towards Bastila. As he had expected and hoped, his future Apprentice brought her weapon up and sliced clean through it. Taking advantage of this moment, he brought his weapon down so hard on her own that it was knocked out of her hand. With a long sweep of his blade he brought it back and aimed the tip of the lightsaber that had killed perhaps thousands of beings at her throat.

"You passed the test," His breaths were shallow and hitched, and of course he wouldn't reveal to her that the reason for that was indeed her, "I've shown you what power is and what it can do for you in the heat of battle."

Bastila was breathing heavily. There was a feral look in her eyes. When the Dark Lord peered into her mind, he was surprised by her thoughts. They were similar to his own except for the fact that she was doing certain things to _him_. With a coy smirk, he deactivated the weapon and flung it across the room, not caring at all where it went, the room was in tatters anyway.

"What are you thinking about now dear?" He asked raising a single eyebrow.

What happened next would have been humorous if it hadn't been so damned arousing. A smirk came across Bastila's lips that would have rivaled his own, and then she jumped right onto him and smashed her lips against his.

* * *

**Authors Note: I just wanted to respond to a review that I recived, I've been varrying between saying _Telekinetic _and _Telepathic _in regards to Revan's powers. I know the diffrence and I want to clear this up, he's strong in both forms and they're meant to coexist in regards to his powers, I'm sorry I didn't make that clearer earlier **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Darth Revan, Lord of the Sith, began to kiss his prospective Apprentice's back soothingly as they lay together, entangled on the mattress. He chuckled against her bare skin as he felt her shiver under his lips, the last two hours had been perhaps the most memorable of his life. They had spent those hours having the most intense _relations_that he had ever had in his life and he was sure that they had been the most intense of her life as well. If she had even had relations before, but that was indeed for another time and Revan didn't want to spoil this pivotal moment. His hands snaked around to her stomach and he pulled her closer to him. He could read her like cheap holonovel and what he was reading was simply this. Bastila was a swirling torrent of emotions, both good and bad, and he intended on harnessing both.

"You know, you must feel horrible with yourself," Revan chuckled against her skin, "You've spent the past two hours, making love to the Dark Lord of the Sith."

Bastila sighed, "I didn't realize that we were in love with each other Revan. So if you don't mind I do refuse to it that …"

"Well," Revan began with a slight roll of his eyes, "I can read your mind rather easily, and I know that you don't particularly dislike me as much as you say you do."

He pulled back and watched as the girl nodded her head slowly, "I know that, but I really don't know if I'm ready to accept that just yet."

"If it helps you at all in your thinking dear Bastila, I think in our time together, no matter how short it has been -… I've grown to-… care for you…" He admitted.

This was true, it was all true and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. Before their relations had happened, Revan was already dealing with the fact that he was growing to care for the girl but he was now admitting it. Not only to her, but to himself, and this made things very complicated for them both. It wasn't good to be close to the Dark Lord of the Sith in this capacity, especially during a war with a desperate enemy. Not to mention the fact that this woman, this beautiful woman was someone that he also wanted to train to take his place one day. Revan had made a mess for himself and he had no idea how to move forward from here. But he was going to continue down this path and he was going to see where it took him. Sith had no fear and he was sure that he had nothing to fear from Bastila, "Really-... I had no idea that-…"

"I know that I've been insufferable as of late," Revan said tenderly, almost uncharacteristically, "But that's only because I want you around me all the time and you seem to resist me at every turn. You've intrigued me from the moment I heard of you, I knew that when I heard of your abilities and your exploits on Fondor, you'd be special. I wish that you'd let me into your world Bastila, because I really hate it when I have to force myself into it. I'm sharing my emotions Bastila, say something."

Bastila yawned, and stretched her back, "I really don't know what to say, I was taught to inhibit emotions. I'm not very good at expressing them openly."

"That's the fundamental flaw the Jedi, Humans need to have their baser desires met unless you have a desire to develop some mental disease," He chuckled gingerly into her ear before he lightly kissed it, "I sense that you seem to be thinking about this, I'll leave you too it. Besides I have to deal with those twenty communiqués that I ignored while I was _teaching_ you."

She nodded her head and sighed dreamily, she couldn't deny it any longer and as much as she'd like to forget that she had done _that_ for two hours, she had and she had enjoyed it.

And she wanted to enjoy it again.

How low she had fallen…

* * *

Raising his cowl, he stepped onto the command bridge and at that instant everyone stood at attention. They knew that Revan had this not so terrifying demeanor about him most of the time, so unlike Sith Battleships of the past, the entire crew didn't have to live in fear of their commander. Admiral Yarr even noticed a kick in his step, much to her amusement. Something had happened to him to make him this way and curiosity dangerously filled her mind as Revan walked past her to stand at the head of the bridge, "Before you ask Yarr, no it is none of your business and yes it is _that_."

"Well since you are in a good mood," Yarr added as she stepped up next to him and motioned towards the command console, "You have about fifteen transmissions from the Star Forge. They want to know if they have the authorization to fire on all ships that are under the command of Malak and his Admirals, assurances for the troops."

Revan smirked, by the force some people were complete imbeciles, "Of course they need to fire on Malak's ships, did they expect Malak's soldiers to just surrender?"

"And you also received a message from your special forces that paid visits to the traitorous Admirals," Yarr said as she pointed to a log message, "They've been dealt with and their families are in the process of being deported to Tatooine …"

"That'll be a clear enough message for them to stay away," Revan chuckled as he ran through the logs, "Listen to this, the Supreme Chancellor has checked into a medical facility on Coruscant for exhaustion. I must be doing something right for once …"

Yarr's eyebrows rose, "Do you want to take advantage of the situation?"

Turning to his Chief Admiral, Revan actually smiled, "No, let that little man have his rest, he'll need it when my warships blot out the sky of Coruscant itself. Besides, I think its complete rubbish to say that you want to check into a medical facility for _stress_ …"

"Well, with all due respect," Yarr put her hands on her hips, "What would you do?"

Revan quickly deactivated the command console and smiled at the Twi'lek. These were the lighthearted moments that he did enjoy with his command staff, but he knew that very soon things would get serious and he would need to put on his warrior mentality. Not to mention the fact that he would be infiltrating Malak's ship with a team and Bastila by his side. He really just needed to meditate right now, "Play mind games with some unsuspecting little fool. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith after all."

Dusting imagery dust off of his robe, he shrugged at the slightly colored face of Admiral Yarr and set off towards the exit, "I'll be mediating, alert me when we reach the outskirts of the Rakata System. Remember Yarr, I am to be personally informed that we've arrived. Timing is crucial in this situation, and I intend to win this time against him."

* * *

He was one with the force, a part of it and he could feel it ebbing within him. The ebb of life aboard the ship was strong. Revan could feel the presences of the lowest lieutenant to Admiral Yarr herself. His chest rose slowly as he continued to clear his mind. The small part of himself that was still a Jedi could archive this perfectly, and he wasn't willing to admit that he enjoyed this peace. Revan somehow wondered how he could still stay in touch with the Dark Side and break the first verse of the Sith Code and the most important one. Peace wasn't a lie. Peace was achievable if you searched for it. Peace was silent moments like this. Peace was sitting on a beach with no sound but the lapping of the water. As of late, Revan could also say that peace was kissing Bastila's neck after coming down from their self induced high.

A smile formed across his lips as he felt a slight stirring in the force. It was coming from outside of his Meditation Chamber, and it was a pent of ball of swirling emotions.

It was his latest project and interest, "Right on time."

* * *

**Authors Note: You will seriously have to forgive me, I've just got over my flu and I had a little catching up to do at work not to mention my other stories and I just simply didn't have time to write an update for this. This story is very important to me and I fully intend on finishing it, but I've just be so busy lately. I hope that you'll forgive the grammatical errors, I just typed this up on a bout of coffee and I didn't really bother to spell check it. This really was something to just get me warmed up.**

**Anyway, leave a review for me, it's nice!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Revan smiled and pushed himself up on his legs with one single movement, his prospective Apprentice was calling to him and he was only more than willing to oblige her. He was a man after all. However, he found that he couldn't even make it out of the meditation chamber exit. His mind was being bombarded from all sides and that wasn't a good thing. It took an unusually powerful person to do this and so far he hadn't encountered a single person who could. As far as _he _was concerned, he was the most powerful force user in the Galaxy in terms of his mental powers and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Standing still, he closed his eyes and began to breathe out slowly. This person was an utter, _utter_ fool for trying.

His mind was tight, there was not a single crack and they wouldn't find one if they spent the rest of their natural life looking for one. The reasons for his extreme mental discipline were simple, he held a large number of secrets for a variety of things, people, places and organizations and he could not possibly allow it to get out. It took a rather long time to find this person in the force, and he could feel the presence shrinking away from him in the force and it almost happened. But Revan grasped what he could until they had no choice but to reveal themselves to him, but then he was shocked.

He felt nothing, it was as if this presence was there, but not. It was a shadow without a body, it was a body without a soul. Revan's eyes opened yet he remained connected to this …whatever it was… it was sentient he knew that by the fear and thrill that was coming off it. The question was however what the hell was it? Walking to the center of the circular white room again, Revan lowered himself onto his knees and closed his eyes.

Damn the rest of the Galaxy, this being had tried to violate his mind, a crime that no one had ever been foolish to attempt. He would find it _or_ them.

Wherever they were, wherever they were hiding, he would find the source.

* * *

**The Star Forge Observation Deck**

Admiral Saul Karath had been in almost constant communication with his counterpart, Admiral Yarr since she and the rest of Lord Revan's fleet had entered short range communication. He had been updating her on movements and the current status of the battle, not to mention pressing his need for them to somehow get their sooner. It wasn't as if he was losing, in fact quite the contrary, he was winning, but he wanted the Capital Ships of Lord Revan's fleet to crush Malak it one final pass. He wanted to finish it.

"Star Forge to Admiral Tredden, move your attack forces into position behind the 34th Fighter Line and proceed in a thrust pattern attack," Karath ordered into the constant communication line to the various Captains and Admirals of the Star Forge Defense Fleet. The battle was proving to be a resounding victory for himself and Lord Revan and a resounding defeat for Malak.

Admiral Tredden's deep voice responded a moment later, "Acknowledged."

Nodding Saul turned the activated Holoprojector and looked at Admiral Yarr who stood at attention. She was on the bridge of the ship she commanded and she looked the part of an Admiral, rigid, straight and an arrogant breeze of intimidation about them. Her arms were crossed and she seemed to be staring out the viewport of the Valkrie, "Admiral Yarr, I have a report."

The Twi'lek woman turned and scowled slightly, "Has it gotten worse?"

"On the contrary," Saul smiled evilly, "We're winning. I've just ordered a thrusting motion at Malak's collapsing line to finish off the rest of the support ships and fighters. But I will be sure to leave Malak's Flagship untouched."

The Twi'lek's facial expression didn't change, "Very good Saul, I'm pleased that you've remembered Lord Revan's orders that he wanted to board Malak's ship and kill him. Not to mention the fact that he wants Jaq off of it alive."

"Malak's ship will be fired upon so that it can't defend itself when Lord Revan boards it," Saul reported adopting the haughty expression and body language of the Twi'lek, "The Technicians have even taken the liberty of disabling the self destruct mechanisms remotely, so there is no chance for him to escape."

Yarr narrowed her eyes one more time before her scowl hardened, "Very good Admiral Karath, I shall see you very, very soon, Valkrie and 5th fleet out."

When the Holoprojector shut off, Karath couldn't help but allow a smirk come over his face. Admiral Yarr and he had never gotten along and they had always tried to outdo each other, the only thing they seemed to have in common was their mutual devotion to Revan and his cause. Maybe it was a good thing that he had them constantly outdoing each other, it encouraged more brilliant military maneuvers, but then again, that competitiveness might inspire underestimation of their enemies. Karath would never be able tell.

And why was he complaining, he was in charge of the defense and management of not only the Star Forge but the local planet of Rakata. He didn't have to be under constant threat of destruction like that poor fool Yarr.

* * *

**Outside Darth Revan's Meditation Chamber**

She was getting worried, she had called him to her in the force and yet he didn't show up. That was fairly odd when you considered the fact that this was Darth Revan, and the fact that he had the capacity in the force to feel every single being on the ship. After the ...experience that they had together, she expected him to at least feel it when she wanted to talk with him. When she had tried to communicate with him again, she found that he was in deep concentration and deep thought with the emotions of anger and surprise swirling about. She knocked on the door this time, hoping to catch him.

"Revan," She spoke louder, "Please, I'm worried about you, let me in."

Still no answer, Bastila huffed and narrowed her eyes. What could she possibly do to get in there? She saw no controls and no actual way of actually opening the two thick doors. Then it hit her, there was a reason for that and it was perhaps the most ingenious thing that she had ever seen. Bringing her hand up, she grasped the doors in the force and forced them apart. As she expected, the doors opened and there in the center of the chamber was Darth Revan and she could tell that he was in deep meditation through the force.

Motioning for the doors to shut behind her as she stepped in, she took a deep breath of the sterile air in and moved towards the center. Looking at his face, she observed how concentrated he was, how he wore a slight frown, and then the concern filled her. What was he doing? Bastila wanted answers, but she highly doubted that attacking him would knock him out of the trance. She took another deep breath in and reached out to caress his face, still nothing.

This was curious, very curious indeed.

Kneeling down to his exact position, she took a deep breath into her lungs and stretched her mind out. What she felt in the fabric of the force itself disturbed her, it was as if there was a presence in the room that wasn't connected to the force. It wasn't very long until she felt Revan's feelings and emotions bounce at her, he was feeling the same way that he was.

He knew that Bastila had just entered his chamber, rightly so, but he didn't want her to be exposed to this feeling. It seemed as if this presence was a hole in the force from what he had gathered, but he didn't know how to describe it. From all of the information that he had assimilated in the past, he had never heard of a being not in touch the with Force. All life was connected by the force and if you weren't connected to it? What were you? And how did you exist. You didn't, that was the second question, what was this?

Maybe it was a person with a force capacity that had unique powers and excellent control over shielding themselves. Revan actually growled a little, you didn't get on his good side by attempting to probe his mind and then be an utter coward about it. Squeezing his eyes tighter, Revan focused all of his ability in the force on this connection. With a large exertion in the force, he pushed the presence back and he was shocked when he felt it push him back further. With a large gasp, his eyes opened and he grasped his chest.

"Bastila," Revan gasped, his eyes widening to the size of saucers.

She reached forward and touched his knee, "What was it?"

"Someone, or something, tried to probe my mind," Revan whispered looking around the meditation chamber in a daze, "I've never encountered anything that could do that, but the thing that disturbs me is that this thing isn't …"

"In the force," Bastila finished his sentence, "I know. I could feel it too."

Revan sighed and the light came back to his eyes, he looked up and offered her a weak smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I was going to come to you before, and that's when it happened. It's very disturbing …"

"Yes, but we have bigger things to worry about anyway, your Admiral Yarr told me that we're just about to enter the battle with Malak," Bastila said, her eyes filled with an unreadable emotion. Revan could guess that it was something to do with Malak. She might not have been ready to embrace all aspects of the Dark Side of the Force, but she was more than ready to admit that she was embracing the Dark Side in respects to Malak and his future.

Again a weak smile came over his lips, "A little overeager to fight are we?"

She shrunk back with a shrug that was weaker than his smile, "I suppose."

"Ah, but you are very fearful of this looming fight with my ex-apprentice, there is something that you need to know about Malak," Revan leaned forward and his eyes became stoned over with a stern look, "Malak will feed off of your fear. Anger and Hatred will make him meet his end. Sith feel no fear."

Her brow creased, "I'm not a Sith."

"You'll never be able to get justice for your Uncle if you continue to hold you your vaunted Jedi beliefs," He inched closer to her and ever so slightly wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her to him, then he smiled as she shivered and he brought his mouth to her ear, "Besides, after you kill Malak, it is only going to be a matter of time before you become a Sith."

Then he kissed her hard on the mouth and pulled her down with him.

* * *

**The Bridge of the **_**Valkrie**_

With her hands tied behind her back, Yarr narrowed her eyes. They were entering the outer edge of the battle. That was clear by the green streaks of blaster fire that flew past the deflector shields. She had already ordered the entire fleet to deploy their fighter squadrons to join Karath's Forces and he was right when he said that Malak's forces were losing horribly. The few Capital Ships that were loyal to Malak were on fire and then she set her sights on the Leviathan. It was now currently under heavy fire by several of Karath's Capital Ships, fighters and frigates and she knew that the time to board the ship was now. Their defenses were weakened and the shuttles could do it.

Reaching forward, she pressed the ship intercom, "All special forces that were selected to be led by Lord Revan himself report to the Hanger Bay for deployment. Lord Revan report to the hanger, deployment time was soon."

Taking her finger off the com, she turned and faced the right command pit for the opening orders of the battle, "Meanwhile, open up a dialogue with the command crews on the Star Forge and coordinate our movements."

"Yes Admiral," The Commander of the Right Command Pit nodded at her.

Nodding once more, she turned and looked out to the battle.

It was going to be a blood bath.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, I'm so sorry for the wait, I hit dead end with this for a while but I've officially furthered the plot! I'll be back to updating more often than I have. I actually had meant to put this up yesterday, but with what happened in Japan my whole town was put under a Tsunami Threat, so I wasn't able to spend that much time on the computer. Anyway leave a review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A shuttle disembarked from the Valkrie, it was an imposing sight to see, especially with the large fighter escort. Their mission was simple, storm the Leviathan, rescue Jaq and kill Darth Malak. Revan had ordered his forces to spread out into the entire ship and wipe out the entire force. His best Dark Jedi and his best Soldiers had been selected and he hoped that his confidence in them wasn't misplaced. Revan also hoped that this would be the deciding factor in Bastila's orientation in the Force. Would she join him after Malak was destroyed or would she want to go back to the Jedi?

Revan didn't know, but he was hoping that she chose him. But there was another factor in the back of his mind that was entirely too distracting for him to ignore. What in the Seven Corellian Hells was that? He was determined to find out, later of course. He had to focus on this, he had to put his mind to Malak's destruction and there was nothing that could stop him. Not even the force himself, he would see Malak dead for what he attempted to do. The anger he was feeling was so great that he ignited his weapon in anger and slashed at the floor of the shuttle angrily, "Pilot, how long until we arrive?"

"Two standard minutes until the fighters take out the hanger shields," He reported, turning to face the Dark Lord, "Otherwise, we have the fighter squads taken care of."

Gripping his weapon in one hand, he nodded once to the pilot and turned to Bastila who was watching the approaching Sith Interdictor. As it had been made obvious, he could read her like a book and he could feel the stirring temptation and anxiety in her mind. No fear, that was good. Sith knew no fear. Sith feed on the fear of others and he knew Malak well enough to know that he would destroy the girl if she was fearful of facing him. Sighing, his lightsaber deactivated with a hiss as he waited. He would have to kill a lot of people to get to his former Apprentice, but he'd do it. It would all be worth it, just so he could take the image of Malak's dying moments with him to death.

* * *

Breathing in and out, Malak's body refused to calm itself. He felt his former Master's presence in the force like a fiery beacon. Revan was going to butcher him. He wasn't afraid of death per say, but he wasn't looking forward to this duel. He might have had the advantage of height, but Revan had the advantage of everything else. Revan had mastered control over all the Lightsaber Forms and he also had mastered complete control of the force. Malak had seen Revan drive a Republic Solider insane by simply ripping his mind to pieces with the force until the man was almost begging for death.

If Revan could do that to a man by simply exerting his power in the Force, then there was no telling what would happen to him. Since his attempted coup had failed, he had been haunted by visions of his own death and he had been slowly trying to get used to it. The coward in him, and Malak was fully ready to admit that he was a coward, wanted to find a way out. He had tried, but he was surrounded on all sides. The ratio between Revan's Forces and his was vastly lopsided. If he attempted to use an escape pod, it would be destroyed before it left the port. Any ship leaving the hanger would be vaporized in seconds. Malak was going to die and he needed to accept that.

"_Malak_ …" A harsh, female voice whispered.

He flicked his eyes from side to side around the empty meditation chamber. Lumbering up, he grasped his lightsaber and activated. He was ready to attack, "Who is there?"

"_Oh my dear_," The voice whispered in his ear again, "_You don't remember me_?"

There was a soft cares against his cheek, but he felt it in the force. Reaching out, he felt the presence but there was nothing there. It was a shadow of a being, but the being wasn't there? This was terribly confusing and unnerving to say the least. Was he going insane? Did the thought of having his head chopped off by Revan drive him over the cliff of sanity? Malak was willing to admit that, "You're a hallucination, stop this."

"_I assure you that I'm not_," A shiver went up his spine as he heard the voice laugh slightly. Then Malak's eyes shot open, he knew that voice, "_Now you understand. Revan was too strong for me to communicate with him in his mind. But you my dear old friend are weak minded. I understand that Revan intends to execute you? Care to tell me_?"

"Betrayal," Malak whispered, he was too stunned to feel insulted by her words.

"_Ah, so the way of the Sith has destroyed you_," Arenna Kai said in a melodic voice, "_I would not have been so foolish as to oppose him until I was ready. I would not be foolish enough to try and kill him with mediocre skills. But this brings me to my last point dear Malak. I want you to deliver a message to him, tell him that I'm back_."

Malak couldn't help but chuckle at this, if Malak was under matched to face Revan, then Arenna was even worse off, "If you expect me to believe that you can defeat Revan-…"

"_I'm fully aware that I cannot defeat him in a duel with lightsabers or the Force, but I came close to breaking into his mind than anyone else has before_," She hissed back at him and Malak could feel the Dark Side of the Force surrounding the woman, "_With some more practice I believe that I can kill him. I'm going to be assume control of the Sith in time and I want you to tell him this. Tell him to be ready as I will be for him." _

"You're a fool Arenna, Revan has brought the Republic and the Jedi to their knees," He growled, he wasn't defending his old master or taking his side, but what he was doing was distancing himself away from the exiled woman, "He'll crush anyone who tries to take him down, you know that as well as I do. I'll be dead anyway, so I wish you luck."

The woman laughed in his head again, "_We'll see, so you'll send my message to him_?"

"Yes," Malak hissed out once more.

"_Good_," Arenna laughed once more before sending a pulse in the Force through their bond and knocking the large man back. Malak knew that another chapter in this skirmish was about to open with his death, he only wished he could see what would happen. Arenna Kai and Darth Revan would be a battle for the ages, he knew that. Picking himself up with a grunt, Malak braced himself and grasped his lightsaber. It seemed to be the only thing that he had in the sea of his sinking ambition, it would be his life line. But he knew that no matter how much death he had caused with it, it wouldn't save him.

* * *

With a crunch, Revan and Bastila's shuttle slammed into the surface of the Leviathan's Hanger. The sparks caused from the friction of durasteel against durasteel caused a shower of sparks to erupt and fly everywhere. Troopers and Dark Jedi began to attack the ship with everything they had, but even the force and grenades couldn't break through the shuttles intact deflector shields. It was useless they all knew that, they knew that death was close, but the manner of death was debatable. Would they die by the hand of Revan's forces or would they die from the ship itself? That was the question.

But when the entrance hatch of the shuttle flung open and a black clad figure wielding a red lightsaber flew from it, they knew the answer. Revan moved like lightening, his blade cut down person after person before their screams could escape their mouths. When he began to engage the Dark Jedi however, it was an even more impressive sight. To see any wielder of the Force engage in a lightsaber duel was impressive to see, but to see Revan overpower his opponents within seconds was awe inspiring. Not to say that dismembering limbs and heads in mere seconds was something that you wanted to see every day, but there was something about the way that he did it.

When the rest of Revan's companions had finally disembarked the shuttle, half of the men that had been guarding the hanger were dead. However the blasters kept firing, one by one and Revan cut down all of them one by one. Kicks to the head immobilized them, dismembered limbs destroyed what chance of fighting him that they had and a lightsaber through the chest ended them. Out his peripheral vision, he saw the crimson blade that Bastila had built no less than a few hours ago plunge into the blast door that had been closed. Good, she was eager, that again furthered his assumptions that she would join him once this was all over. With one swift decapitating arc, the last Dark Jedi fell to the ground with a sickening thud, and Revan deactivated his lightsaber.

"Spread out," He ordered, "Find Jaq, bring him back here, I want him alive."

Clipping his lightsaber on his belt, he turned to the Commander once last time, "My friend and I will deal with Malak ourselves. Once you find Jaq, your top priority is to wipe out all life on this ship. No prisoners, no mercy, kill them all. Is that understood Captain?"

"Yes Lord Revan," He turned to his troopers, "Let's go!"

Revan watched them depart to the other door that led into the main body of the ship. He and Bastila had to focus on the door that opened the turbolift that went straight to the command deck. Walking up behind her, he grasped the door in the force and with one swift tug, he pulled it back. A large crack appeared on it from the combined force of the lightsaber and Revan's ministrations. He turned to Bastila and smiled at her.

"Release your lightsaber," He ordered and when she did as she was told, he grasped the wreckage in the Force and crushed the remains of the door. Then bringing his arms back, he gently placed the wreckage gently on the other side of the lift.

Smirking once more at her shocked face, he reached to his belt and withdrew his lightsaber. Igniting his lightsaber with a swift movement, he beckoned her into the turbolift, "Now if you'd please take that look off your face, would you care to join me?"

In an extremely childish moment, Bastila stuck her tongue out at the Dark Lord of the Sith and stepped forward into the lift. They would have to fight for every inch of the Command Deck, and once they reached the bridge, it would be an all out fight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

Gripping his lightsaber harder, he fought to keep his awareness around the ship. He had to know when there were people around the next corner and he had to find out quickly. It wasn't that he wouldn't be able handle himself, but he hated to be taken by surprise in anything. He craned his neck to the right and looked at Bastila. She was in deep thought, deep concentration and her thoughts centered on what _he _wanted them to be centered around. Malak's brutal and violent demise, dark thoughts would foster her conversion and that's what he needed immediately after Malak was gone.

He would train her intensely and he would shape her into his perfect servant. She had so much potential and it didn't just stem from her ability to use Battle Meditation, she had a fierceness about her that was just perfect. When a squadron of troops appeared at the head of the corridor, Revan motioned for her to take them out. He was met by that fierceness that he wanted from her. The more he watched her fight them, the more he realized that she wasn't attacking the soldiers in the traditional Jedi way. She was chopping them down like a Sith. The Dark Lord realized with great amusement that she was attacking them like he had done in the hanger. Almost exactly like him.

Deactivating his lightsaber, he walked forward and with a motion of his hand, a blue stream of lighting arced out and struck the remaining troopers dead. Then he turned to the panting Bastila with a cocky smile, "Oh my Bastila, wherever did you learn to fight like that?"

"Shut up," She narrowed her eyes and charged forward.

Revan simply smirked and followed her. He watched as the black robes that he had given her billowed in her wake and he somehow began to like this picture. He knew the day would come when she would want to take his position and no matter how _attached_ he felt towards her, he would do everything he could to hang onto his title. Activating his weapon with another hiss, he narrowed his eyes and looked at the closed door at the end of the corridor. There was a Dark Jedi behind that door and an extremely powerful one at that, "Bastila?"

"Yes?" She asked, apparently not aware of the Dark Jedi.

He pointed to an open door slightly behind them, "I want you to go and stay in that room and lock the door. I'm estimating that this should be over in about ten minutes, so be a dear-…"

"And you're not going to include me in this?" She huffed.

Revan smiled at her patently, "You need to save your strength. I will deal with this Dark Jedi, why don't you take a break while I deal with this."

Nodding, visibly struggling, Bastila turned and walked towards the open door that he had motioned to. Making sure that she was clearly out of sight and well behind him, Revan turned back to the closed hatch and frowned. The most powerful Dark Jedi of all of them was kept on the Star Forge at all times. The next two were stationed with Malak and himself and Revan knew that Malak's was there, waiting for him. Stepping forward, Revan grasped his lightsaber in both hands and grasped the door in the Force with the power of his mind alone. He was going to give this man a lesson that he would never forget. It was simply that you do not underestimate him and that you never got cocky with him. Flinging it inwardly at the Dark Jedi, Revan almost laughed as he saw the effect.

The Dark Jedi literally had to drop to his stomach to avoid being hit by the remains of the door and that provided Revan the opportunity to strike rather easily. Running into the room, Revan parried an attempted strike by the distracted Dark Jedi and moved to strike him. There was a reason that he was one of the most powerful Dark Jedi in the Sith Empire. He was smart, and he managed to block all of his strikes while still down on the floor.

"You think you can defeat me?" Revan hissed slamming his blade down onto the Dark Jedi's with all of the anger of the betrayal he suffered from Malak.

As he expected, the Dark Jedi didn't respond and why would he? He knew that he was no match for the Lord of the Sith. No matter how arrogant Malak had taught them to be, they knew that there was a level where it turned into delusions. But he continued to do his best and it got easier for him when he was able to get up and move. It didn't last long. When he felt the swift kick of Revan's boot hit his stomach, he fell backwards, "Schutta!"

That was his last word that he ever spoke before he saw the red blade flying towards him. His head fell from his body with a sickening thud. Revan retracted his blade and deactivated it. That's what you got when you tried to take him out. He would fight back and odds are, he'd win, and win big.

* * *

He hadn't been fed in days and he had only received enough water to keep him alive. Everything ached and he was rapidly approaching the point where he just wanted to die. He would never break to Malak and he would gladly chose death than betray Revan. Revan had given him a purpose and trained him to be the best. He would not break his principles for food and comfort.

Opening his eyes, he could faintly hear blaster fire out in the corridor and he began to wonder the most hopeful thought. Had they come for him? Had Revan come to rescue him? When he had been captured he knew that his master would come back for him and he wanted to think that it had finally come.

* * *

They were there, and they were very close. Malak had cleared the bridge of all people and transferred control to the auxiliary bridge. Now it would just be Revan, himself and the other presence that he felt. That one was curious to say the least. Power radiated from it, her, Malak knew that the presence was a female. Gripping his lightsaber in his right hand, he waited patiently for his former master and his guest to _arrive_, "Computer: Unlock Bridge Blastdoor."

It would be very soon.

* * *

**Authors Note: Short once again, but there is a reason for that. It's made up in the next chapter. The next chapter will be very large, **_**8,000**_** words at maximum. Again I hope that's enough to lure you back to this. Oh and I have to plug my new story for this fandom. It's a femRevan/Malak story, it may not be your cup of tea but I've always wanted to try something like it and I figured now is better then later. So, if you'd leave a review for me, thanks! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When Malak lost his jaw, he didn't lose his ears or his hearing, but he had chosen to have his hearing upgraded by the best medical advancements at them time. He found that he could hear even the slightest thing within 100 Yards. He could hear his bridge officers whispering under the breath, he could hear the small talk, and in this case, he could distinctly hear two pairs of boots walking up the corridor. One of them was indeed Revan. He had heard it before, but the other made him curious, it was light. It fit the profile of a woman, he almost snorted. He was bringing a woman? That was amusing.

Gripping his lightsaber tighter, he prepared himself mentally, "Revan, you are early."

"On the contrary," His former Master's smooth voice responded, "I've brought company with me if you don't mind dear friend. She has some unfinished business with you."

Malak turned and took in the woman to Revan's right. She was certainly stunningly beautiful, but the way she carried herself set off alarms in Malak's head. Her presence in the force was dark, brooding and rather foreboding. She looked at him with pure murder in her eyes. With a motion of his arm, his extended Lightsaber activated and the crimson blade waved dangerously at the duo that was preparing to attack him, "I've put this off long enough Revan. I was foolish to underestimate you, I knew that I was taking a risk to attack you from a far and somehow I knew that you would manage to find out about it."

"I've kept my sight on you since Telos," Revan responded coolly, "After you destroyed that planet without my consent, the decision was made in the higher command to keep you under observation. I got wind of your betrayal weeks ago and I made plans to stop it before you began. I am not so easily destroyed and I will not go down without a fight."

If Malak had a jaw, he would have smiled, but the expression on his face told both Revan and Bastila that he was smiling, "That will be put to the test soon enough my _Master_…"

"You and I both know that I can destroy you," Revan growled.

"What if I told you that someone we both know, someone from our past has decided to make herself known," He teased, he couldn't help it, Arenna would be more of a threat, her ability to contact him from half way across the galaxy with just her mind was evidence enough, "Because I can tell you Revan, she will be more of a threat that I am."

Narrowing his eyes, he focused his force awareness of his former apprentice and pressed down as hard as he could to break the confines of Malak's psyche. Revan had ripped people's minds apart before and left them completely and totally insane, he could do it to Malak easily. Dropping his lightsaber, he grasped his former Apprentice in the force and literally lifted him off of the bulkhead. Gritting his teeth together, Revan forced himself into Malak's thoughts, his memories and with that amount of indescribable pain, Malak screamed, "Don't threaten me fool! I don't take well to them, you know that."

Revan's eyes widened as he finally discovered what Malak was referring to, buried deep within the recesses of his mind. This was impossible, completely impossible. There was no way in the seven Corellian Hells that Arenna Kai was back. Not to mention the little detail that she was gunning for him, and his mantle, his Empire. Former lover or not, Former friend or not, you tried to take his things from him then you'd be completely destroyed, "What kind of trick is this? I swear to the force itself that I'll rip you apart if-…"

"No," Malak laughed above the pain as Revan held him to the viewport with his sheer power in the Force, "She's coming for you, perhaps you felt her? She said that she tried to communicate with you but you batted her back. I'd hate to be in your position,_ master_."

Inwardly Revan felt very threatened, not so much that Arenna was his match in fighting skills, but he did teach her everything she knew about Force Powers. How to use them to her advantage and Malak knew that. If what he was saying true, Arenna and her attempts to break his mind were a serious indication of a powerful Force User. Outwardly, Revan smiled, "I taught her everything she knows, but I didn't teach her everything that _I_ know …"

Securing Malak's bonds in the force, he didn't say another word to Malak before he spun on his heels and motioned for Bastila to step forward. Taking his eyes off of Revan, he watched helplessly as the young woman walked forward and stared at him. And before he could blink, the tip of the woman's began to press at the right side of his throat, near his Jugular Vein and a blinding pain filled him, "You know, I've thought about doing this for awhile now and now that I'm here, I'm enjoying it far more then I was fantasizing about it."

Moving her Lightsaber progressively left, she smiled evilly, "You've opened my eyes."

With a final swipe, Bastila cut Malak's throat and his force bonds released so that he could grasp at it, "I've taken your life and now, I'm going to take your place, goodbye Malak."

Not even looking at the sight of Malak's futile effort to put pressure of his fully exposed throat, Bastila turned and walked away. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to say that to the man. Maybe it was the truth, but she couldn't quite comprehend it. But whatever her personal reservations were, there was no denying it. She was bonded to the Dark Lord of the Sith, completely and utterly. There was no going back. There was no going back to the Jedi Order now. She had violated the code, and if she went back she'd be exiled and shunned. You didn't kill out of revenge and expect to stay in the order for too much longer.

This was her place now, and she needed to accept that.

* * *

He had just walked out, he didn't care what Bastila did to Malak at that point, and he didn't even care if they had fought. Revan was sure that they didn't anyway. He had put so much stress on Malak's mind that he would have been too disoriented to fight. And even if he tried to swipe at her a few times, the bonds that he had put on Malak were incredibly strong. Whatever happened, it didn't matter. He had other things to think about. Among them were Arenna Kai, The fabled Jedi Exile, and the woman who was coming for him.

She was extremely powerful in the force, and the last time he saw her, she was empty, it was almost as if she wasn't there in the force. But if she tried to contact Malak and himself, then that implied that she had somehow regained her connection, and had gotten stronger at the same time. As far as he knew, she had always been powerful with Mental Powers and with the Force in general. He had nurtured that in her. One could almost say that he had created her in that sense, the whole Jedi Order thought that he was her master anyway. But the truth was, you couldn't control Arenna Kai if you tried, she was very …independent. Now she was coming back from the Unknown Places of the Galaxy and he would have to deal with that reckless, independent, corrupted woman.

Things just got ten times harder.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he pulled his com off of his belt and held it up to his mouth, "Captain, have you managed to find and rescue Jaq from the Cell Block yet?"

"Yes sir," He reported, "We just sent him out on a Medical Skiff, has Malak been killed?"

Revan nodded, "Yes, he is dead. Send word to Admiral Karath to begin firing on the Leviathan as soon as we disembark, and have Admiral Yarr waiting in my personal quarters as soon as we arrive back on the ship. Something else has revealed itself."

"May I ask what it is sir?" The Sith Captain asked, rather meekly Revan noted.

"An old acquaintance," Revan said before shutting off the Com without another word and diving deep into his own thoughts. He didn't know what he was going to do. He could take Arenna. He could fighter with one eye closed. She was only slightly more difficult to duel then Malak. But he didn't want to face her alone for some reason, he couldn't quite understand why, but it felt right in the Force and if the Force dictated it, then he needed to obey. Nodding, he knew exactly what he needed to do.

The Turbolift door opened and in stepped his solution, he smiled at her, "Bastila."

"What did Malak say for you to do that to him?" Bastila asked, stepping into the lift.

Revan closed his eyes, "We'll talk about that later, but I have a question for you?"

"And what is that?" She asked stoically.

"Have you decided on what path you want to venture down?" Revan asked.

"I suppose I have no choice but to follow you," She said hollowly, but it was genuine, he was sure of that, "I killed out of Revenge and Anger and there is no going back to them."

Revan nodded, "Your time as a Jedi is now effectively over, now I will teach you and only I, do you understand that Bastila? For the time being, for all Intents and Purposes and for all outside observers, you are my servant and you do my bidding, do you understand love?"

"Of course," Bastila asked, her mind still wrapping around the fact that she was Sith.

"And later on you will participate in a meeting of the High Command to sort out this mess and then you and I will be taking a trip to Duxn," Revan said in a rather sagely voice that even made the voice inside his head laugh, he wasn't a sage, by far, "You will require a test of endurance, a test of ruthlessness, a test of hate and anger, and a test of strength."

Revan looked over to her, "Something is about to happen, and you're going to need it."

* * *

**Authors Note: I've decided to break this chapter up, in one piece it equates to about 10,000 Words. But I have this policy to not go over that in one chapter, so I'll be presenting it in the forms of the next few chapters. Sorry :p, oh and if you want to complain about Malak's death scene, I'll throw rocks at you. I wanted to make it short and sweet, and besides, there are bigger fish to fry for Revan and Bastila! Anyways leave me a review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself sitting in a bed. Looking to his left he spied the typical equipment on a Sith Interdictor and he sighed. For a split second, he thought he was simply in the Leviathan's Med Center. But when Doctor Van appeared at the end of the bed, Jaq smiled and sighed in relief. He thought that his rescue was nothing but a dream or a hallucination brought on by Malak's pathetic attempt to torture him. Swallowing in an attempt to wet his dry throat, he propped himself up on his arms and looked at his friend, "How long have I been here?"

"A few hours," Van responded, taking a quick look at Jaq's medical readings, "You might want to take it easy, your body wasn't that badly damaged, but your extremely exhausted and when they pulled you out of there, they said that you were murmuring words and hallucinating. Jaq, for your well being, you're going to stay in this bed for a few days and you'll be back on your feet soon."

Jaq nodded and ran his hand through his hair, "What about Malak? Did Lord Revan kill him?"

"Oh yes," He motioned to the table on the other side of the medical facility, on it was a large body that was covered by a cloth, "I just finished examining him, they worked him over."

"Details, what are the details of his death?" Jaq asked, he laid his head back down on the pillow and rubbed his forehead.

"It's rather gruesome, are you sure that you want to know?" Doctor Van asked, he knew the answer, but he wanted to get a second okay from the man.

After the experience that Malak had put him through, nothing would give him greater pleasure in know how Malak died. He hopped it was indeed gruesome, opening his eyes, he looked Doctor Van in the eye and nodded affirmatively again, "I want to know every little last detail on how that Schutta died, he tortured me for days, I think that I have the right to know about it Doctor!"

Growing concerned about Jaq's burst of energy from his impassioned speech. He looked over to the monitors and found that everything was normal. In all of the years that he had known Jaq, all the back to the first Battle of Serreco, he had never known him to be that passionate about anything besides his assignments that came directly from Revan and killing or converting Jedi. It was just odd for him to see, but he really couldn't help but comply with his demand, "His throat was slashed by a lightsaber, every bone in his body was either fractured or shattered into pieces. When I opened his skull up, I found that his brain was compressed so tightly that his frontal lobes smashed. His spinal cord had been torn in several places. There was no way in the Corellian Hells that it was quick."

Jaq smiled, it was a perverse, rather evil smile, but those were the only smiles that Jaq was capable of, "And where is Lord Revan and his associate, I want to give them my thanks."

"Well," Van smiled, if one observed Revan for a long time, you could work out a pattern. When it came to betrayal, he'd deal with the person who betrayed him directly and then he'd deal with the people who had participated in it, "It turns out that the squad the rescued you took some prisoners, against Lord Revan's orders of course but he had a good laugh when he discovered that they had done it. He had them put on a transport skiff and taken to the Star Forge. He said that he was going to have a word with them in front of all of the High Command Admirals, to make an example."

* * *

They stood in a straight line and prepared for their fate, they should have known the risk of betraying him meant a rather slow and painful death. However, there was another reason for this little show and for the audience. He had ordered all Admirals that he hadn't '_done away with_' earlier to the Star Forge Observation Deck. They were going to be direct witnesses to how he dealt with betrayal and if got what he wanted, which he usually did, they wouldn't do it again or act on their impulses. He wished that the boarding party had captured officers, but soldiers would do, a person was a person and death was death, the point would still be strong. Feeling Bastila come to stand to his far left, he put his arms around his back and looked down at the first prisoner.

"Do you know why you're here?" Revan asked sternly, he was going to get amusement out of this.

The Solider nodded meekly and the Dark Lord smiled at the beads of sweat that appeared on the man's forehead, "Beca-…Because…I betrayed you my lord…"

"And do you know the penalty for such a crime?" He asked, again in a stern tone of voice, but it was much quieter that time. They all knew that he was toying with the poor fool.

"D-Death…" The man stuttered again.

Revan smiled evilly, "Exactly."

Bringing his hands from behind his back, he held his hand up and with a clenching motion, the solider was lifted from the ground and then his body crunched in one of the most sickening noises that the group of select group of Sith Admirals had ever heard. When the mangled body of the man hit the deck, he turned his attention to the next solider, he received the same fate, so did the third one and forth one after that and when he was finally finished, he had killed eight people in one of the most horrendous ways that the force could muster. With a beckoning motion to the two maintenance droids that were waiting off to the side, he watched as they came forward to remove the bodies and then Revan turned to his Admirals, "I trust that you have taken this lesson into heart, be aware that if you thought of betraying me _don't_ act on it or you will meet the fate of these men here. And to those of you who have betrayed me, you got away with it, _this time_."

He spoke with malice in his voice and he knew that he had cemented the point, smiling inwardly at the panicked faces on all of them, neglecting Yarr and Karath, he beckoned the silent Bastila to come to him and then he turned on his heel and strode towards the turbolift. He wanted to make them stew on it. Revan knew that he had missed a few of the traitorous Admirals that he had missed. Feeling Bastila fall into step with him onto the lift, he used the force to close the door and turned to look at her, "I apologize if that disturbed you Bastila, but you must understand that-…"

She held up a hand, "After the time that I've spent with the Sith, I've come to understand it to a degree, not completely and I most certainly do not enjoy it as you seem to. In a way, I do get it."

Revan nodded silently and leaned forward to the panel of buttons and pressed the button that would send them to the factory observatory, "In time my dear, you'll learn that you cannot always solve problems through diplomacy and a kind smile. I try to use both and most of the time a charming smile is all that is needed, but there are times like this where I must inject fear into them."

"When Malak destroyed Telos, that was another situation?" Bastila offered him a curious smile.

He returned her smile with one of his most charming and leaned forward to kiss her gently, "You catch on quick."

* * *

With Revan's vague explanation of the Star Forge's purpose was. Bastila honestly didn't know what to expect.

But when she looked out at the factory from the observation deck, she most definitely didn't expect to see what she saw. Thousands of Sith Fighters were being manufactured by large robotic arms that seemingly had no control systems on them. But what amazed her was the fact that they were being manufactured so fast. Keeping track of the time in her head, it seemed that a single fighter was completely manufactured within four minutes. She looked further down at five large docking ports. In them where the shells of Sith Interdictors and she could see pieces of the bulkhead being welded on almost every ten seconds. She turned back to Revan who was staring at her intently, "You're wondering how this station can generate enough power to manufacture ships at that pace?"

Bastila nodded, "It seems impossible."

"Well in any other circumstance it would be," Revan said, walking to stand next to her and stare out at the factory, his factory, "But if you paid any attention when we left Malak's ship, you would have noticed that this station is powered directly from a star. And as far as the control goes, the people who built this station were force sensitive and it is controlled by the force, it's ingenious."

"By the force, or by a person who wields it?" Bastila asked, she was actually curious to know.

By the smug look on Revan's face, Bastila had already guessed his response, "By the person who wields it of course, and so far only Malak and I are the only one who could control it."

"And what happen to the others?"

He looked down to his feet, "The Star Forge drained them in every sense of the word."

And then an awkward silence passed between them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

It wasn't a subject that he liked to broach.

But he had only dealt with this subject with Malak, but now that the fool was most definitively dead, Revan couldn't see why he could talk with Bastila about the ill effects of the Star Forge. Besides, for all intents and purposes, Bastila was his new apprentice. She needed to know about it. Folding his arms over his chest, he turned and looked back out over the mammoth factory that fueled his war on the Republic. He had a hard time talking about this for a number of reasons, the chief among them was his fear of becoming like those people, "This station, it's alive and intelligent in a way."

He looked back over at her with an intense gaze. Revan needed to stress this point to her, "When we first came on board, I had ordered other force users to try and control the station, Jedi Masters, Jedi Knights, I even got so desperate as to use apprentices. But all of them were destroyed, and when I say destroyed, I literally mean destroyed. It drained them, of their presence in the force and it withered their bodies into dust, it was quite unpleasant."

"I had managed to control it," Revan said casting his eyes in a horizontal direction, "I had to exert a large amount of energy to get the station operational but I did it and so far, I'm the only one who can control it. That's why I don't come here unless I absolutely need too, you understand?"

Bastila did understand, from was learning from this station, everything Revan was saying was true. She had felt it when they entered the system, a dark, cold presence in the back of her mind that seemed to linger there. If what Revan said about the draining was true, it was also dangerous, "That's why I feel that you're not comfortable here at all? Do you wish to leave?"

He nodded, "It is a fear of mine of being consumed by this station."

"But you didn't answer my question," Bastila said, she tried to absorb the fact that Revan now trusted her to a point where he would reveal his fears to her. But she also realized that he did this by mistake, it was common knowledge that the Sith believed that fear was weakness, "Do you need to leave, because trust that I will go with you wherever you decide to go."

Revan smirked when she brushed his cheek, "Why Bastila, do you like me?"

"I've grown …_fond_ of you," Bastila admitted with a flush, "I have to say that the time we've spent together is nothing like I would have expected before the attempt to capture you. Besides, I have nowhere else to go to now-…"

But she couldn't finish, Revan had already pulled her so close to him that he lifted her up from the deck by his physical strength alone. He silenced her befuddled explanation with a searing, crushing mouth to mouth kiss. Bastila found that her arms and hands had a mind of their own as the snaked up his back and around his neck. When they finally broke apart, they remained in that position until Revan smirked coyly at her, "Are you ready my little Jedi?"

"Ready for what exactly?" She asked breathlessly.

"If you are truly to follow me wherever I go as you just said, you'll need to prove yourself capable," Revan said, his hand ghosting on her hip, "Tell me, do you remember when I mention that we would be taking a trip to Duxn?"

Bastila nodded.

"Good," He continued with a smile, "And do you remember those tests?"

She nodded again shakily, if the Jedi Trials were tough, image Sith tests…

"Let me explain it to you then. You'll be put on Duxn, in the middle of the jungle with a map, a supply of food, a blaster, a power charge and a lightsaber," He said rather cryptically, "You're objective is to make it to Freedon Nadd's Tomb, unharmed. It isn't as easy as it sounds, understand?"

"And you designed this test just for me?" She asked, her fear not showing.

Revan threw his head back, "You flatter yourself, no. I designed the course for the Dark Jedi who wished to serve me. But I don't see any reason that you cannot do it, although, you won't just become a menial Dark Jedi."

"What's the rate of survival?" Bastila couldn't help but ask.

"A group of ten are put on the moon, typically four of them return to us alive and unscathed," He said, it weeded out the incapable and the foolish from his ranks of seemingly endless and powerful Dark Jedi, "But don't worry my dear, for you, surveillance will be installed on the path towards the tomb from you landing point. You are special to me and I won't risk you being killed. If you are in any real danger you'll be pulled from the moon, but you won't need it."

That was a shot at her capableness and she wouldn't let that go unnoticed. He probably didn't know that she could be quite coy herself. Moving her hands up from his neck to run through his hair, she smiled, "What makes you think that need to be watched anyway? I can handle myself Revan, you know that."

Revan smiled himself, she probably had forgotten that he could read minds as easy as a datapad, "Playing coy with me Bastila will not change my mind."

She sneered and pulled herself away from him and spun back on her heel towards the turbolift, "Very well, let's return to the ship, I've had enough."

Rolling his eyes, he nodded and fell into step behind her, "Yes Master."

* * *

On the landing pad that contained the shuttle that would take the back to the ship, all of the Admirals that he had ordered to the Star Forge had gathered to send him off. They were struck with fear. It was a general but unspoken rule now that if they discovered any treason in their select group, they would report it with the hope that Lord Revan would be merciful with them and perhaps reward them. But when Revan and Bastila emerged from the Turbo Lift, they banished all of those thoughts from their minds. They knew of his power to read minds. It was deathly silent, and that was to be expected.

Admiral Yarr stood near the ramp with her arms behind her back and a wide smile, her master had lined everyone out and she could not have been more prouder, "Master, our Duxn forces say that the course his ready for use."

Revan nodded, "Good I'll-…"

But he stopped in mid stride and grasped his chest at the feeling that was no overwhelming his mind. It was that same presence that had tried to break in before the assault on Malak's ship. He was aware of the shouting for a medical droid and the commotion among the guards and Admirals, but he couldn't quite care at that moment. He could feel her, for the first time since these mental attacks had started, he could Arenna Kai. Pushing back with all of his strength, he sealed the confines of his mind and allowed her to communicate.

"_Hello Revan, it's been awhile_," Her smooth voice rang out in his mind.

Gritting his teeth, he waved everyone away from him and walked forward to sit down on the ramp, "_Yes it has, I should have known that only you could have been foolish enough to try and mentally break me. What do you want?" _

"_Ah yes, the mythical mental powers of Revan," _She cackled, Revan could feel the Dark Side of the Force rolling off of her in waves. He recognized the source, oh how could he forget it. This particular wave of Dark Side Energy came from one place, Malachor V, "_You are correct, a foolish mistake." _

"_I got your message, Malak reiterated it to me before I crushed him," _He said.

"_As I knew you would," _She hummed, Revan wondered if she had lost her mind in Exile, "_You are aware that I'm far more dangerous than that fool." _

"_I know," _He growled, "_But you, of all people in this Galaxy should know that I won't go down so easily. Your mysterious threat that came to me from the mouth of another was purely pathetic. And if you truly insist on coming to challenge me and take my place, then I swear to you now that I will not stop until I break every bone in your body and your neck with my bare hands." _

"_And that isn't a mysterious threat?" She retorted. _

"_No, it's not mysterious, I'm telling it directly to you and not through the aperture of another," _He felt smug when the feeling of anger came through their connection. "_You little Schutta, I will kill you myself for your threats."_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

The pilot of the shuttle would have to have exceptional skill to navigate between the floating hunks of melted durasteel and other obstructions from the battle that had just taken place. He was one of the very best in the entire fleet, navigating through that field really wasn't a problem for him. His problem lay in his ability to keep his mind and business to himself and to ignore the conversation that was going on in the main body of the shuttle. Well, it really wasn't a conversation, it was more of an extremely unnerved Dark Lord of the Sith barking orders into the holocom. He hadn't known Lord Revan to be maniacal, evil or downright intimidating all of the time, but this was indeed one of those times and he pitied that poor Admiral that was on the business end of Revan's wrath.

He was speaking of some unknown threat to the Empire, and Revan was practically demanding that every single ship and officer in the fleet increase their awareness. Apparently he didn't know that you had to offer the troops and fleet officers' incentive to do that. But what he said next quelled his dry thought. Revan was a genius after all. If the rumors were true and if the Pilot's perception of his master was correct, he would know that if you couldn't off the masses of Troops positive incentive, you could always threaten them with blinding violence. Revan's idea of blinding violence was certainly creative.

"You make it clear Vice Admiral Braxton that if they do not keep a closer eye out, for anything suspicious, for anything that remotely resembles actions by a Jedi or even a Sith for that matter, that they will pay dearly for their carelessness," Revan hissed into the projection field of the holocom.

The sweating Admiral nodded shakily and saluted, "May I speak freely sir?"

"You may," Revan waved off his discomfort and prepared to answer.

"What are we under threat from?" Admiral Braxton asked, again shakily.

With that, Admiral Yarr marched to the Holocom Control and glared holes into that of the lower ranking Admiral who oversaw the Sith Jurisdiction that covered the Unknown Regions. She couldn't believe the nerve of the man, to ask Lord Revan such a blunt question, when in her Master's rant he had expressly chose not to reveal it. She didn't even know, but she was fiercely protective of her master's wishes, "Vice Admiral, unless you wish to be tossed into a Gundark's Nest the next time I see you, you will not ask our Lord such a bold question. Do you understand that Admiral? Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, Admiral Yarr," Braxton said and he saluted to the both of them once again.

Revan glared once more at the man before reaching forward and deactivating the cross-Galaxy Holocom. He didn't know what he was going to do, he wasn't fearful, he wasn't frightened. He was simply _unnerved_. Arenna Kai was more concerning then Malak, by far, but yet he wasn't afraid of what she could do, such as he was with Malak. In the end he would break her neck with his hands and he would end this threat to his rule. The fools couldn't comprehend what was lurking beyond the Unknown Regions and he needed to fortify this Galaxy quickly to stand even a chance against them. He turned back to Bastila who was in one of the seats and studying him intently. He still had her to worry about. She was his, that much was clear, but he couldn't have her face Arenna Kai with the training of a Jedi Padawan.

No, Bastila needed more work. Revan only needed to figure out how he could give her enough experience so that she could at least defend herself against Arenna. Malak was different, very different in that he was physically, if not mentally, unprepared to face the rage that Bastila had against him. She wouldn't fair well with Arenna. If anything Arenna had a rage that only he could stand against, the way the Jedi treated her after the war was disgraceful. Being forced to trundle about from unknown world to unknown world, going from being a talented Jedi and General to a messily Exile, if he had been put in that position, he would have been enraged as well. He turned back to Admiral Yarr, sensing her confusion. He let a slight smile come over his face, "Is there something wrong Yarr?"

"Sir, if I may ask, as Grand Admiral, what is this threat?" She tried to put an official and positive spin on it and Revan would reward her for her cunning.

Revan folded his arms over his chest, "When I was a Jedi, along with Malak I was trained with someone who was younger than us, but who we developed a close friendship with. Arenna Kai was her name. We became so close that at one point we even developed a romantic relationship. When the Mandalore Wars started, she was among the first to come with us and our romantic relationship continued. But when we reached the end of the war, she was the only one to go back to the Order after Malachor V. They exiled her and that's the last time I ever heard from her, but she's contacted me, that's what that was."

He almost smiled with the following realization that when he said the word romantic, Yarr's Lekku twitched and a flair of jealousy went through Bastila, "Master, If you and this …Jedi Exile were close, why did it appear that she was attacking you?"

"She's fallen to the Dark Side of the Force," Revan answered back, "She wants my mantle and my Empire."

"We'll crush her," Yarr clenched her fist, and Revan laughed this time at her overzealousness.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Bastila spoke softly from the seats.

Revan looked back to her and grinned, "We have an accord then, let's get to it."


	22. Chapter 22

_Authors Note: I am aware that some of you might not like the decision to make the Exile evil. I wasn't exactly confident about it myself, but I can't cry over spilt milk. So here's what I ask, if you don't like it and you choose not to read this story anymore, bow out gracefully. It sucks that you can't win all of them and I understand that you can't, but what's done is done. _

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Revan sharply saluted the officers and soldiers that had gathered in the Hanger Bay to greet him. This was a ship in the Sith Fleet that didn't have _much_ fear in the crew, he had tried to inspire that and make it different from Malak's Vessel. However, the stories would have already started to make it over to the ship and he would have to deal with it. He had murdered and tortured several traitorous troopers that were captured from Malak's ship and he knew that they all feared that they individually would be next.

His feelings on this were, mild, at best. While he didn't like to have everyone fear him, he knew that the aura of fear would keep them in line for the moment. What could he do to change it anyway? It was irritating and frankly immaterial to the task at hand. He decided to put it out of his mind when he, Bastila and Yarr all stepped onto the Turbolift. He had other things to think about. His impending confrontation with Arenna Kai chief among them, it astounded him that he was feeling nervous about this anyway. It wasn't that he didn't know why he was nervous, it was that he knew what was making him nervous and that's what astounded him.

The fear of the unknown, the fear of what was out there, sitting in the dark. Sith had no fear, but for some reason he was already fearful.

"Yarr," Revan spoke quietly, "When you get back to the bridge, plot a course for Duxn, maximum velocity."

"Yes Master," She responded with an edge of curiosity, "What shall I tell Onderon? Queen Talia will be very curious."

"Tell her," Revan turned and met his Grand Admiral right in the eye, "…We are simply conducting an exercise and we do not intend on giving them any problems, so long as they don't give us any problems. That was the arrangement I believe? She should honor it."

"We have had reports of a Republican Presence in that sector for days now. They've gotten dangerously close to our training facility on Duxn," Yarr reported. She had been told all of this before she had left for the Star Forge hours ago and now was the time to tell him if he seemed so intent on going there, "I do recommend that he move in an extra compliment of Capitol Ships around the Duxn Perimeter."

Revan nodded, "Do it."

* * *

"Awaken," Revan commanded with a waving gesture over Jaq's bed.

The Medical Bay was quiet, dark and there was a light humming in the background of the room. It was calming and it was so calming that Revan could barely feel Bastila in the background, waiting patiently for this to be over. He had to give Jaq his moment. The recent past was a huge tax on him and for the suffering that he endured, Revan had made sure to go out of his way to visit the Medical Bay. His hand shot back to his side as the eyes of his servant opened and cast themselves upon him, "Lord Revan."

"You've done well Jaq," Revan said, "Very well indeed, I'm sorry that you had to endure what you endured. You are out of their hands now and safe."

The man offered him a grin, "Me? Did you think some tough words and depriving me of decent food or water for a few days? It was easy."

Revan returned the grin, "Of course not, I trained you better then to break under that simplistic form of torture. I'm sorry that I have to rush our meeting, but I have things to get to. I want you to take it easy for a while."

"Yes Master," Jaq nodded, "When do want me to return to duty?"

Revan, who was in mid turn to leave, turned back to Jaq with a bit of a smile, "When I deem that you've had enough time to recover. I want you to get well Jaq. You're going to be needed as soon as possible."

* * *

His boots clanged against the bulkhead as he and Bastila marched to his quarters. Things were going to ramp up fast. Both of them needed to be ready because Arenna Kai was going to come at them fast and she was going to come in swinging, "You need to be ready for what is to come."

"She is dangerous isn't she?" Bastila asked and there was a naivety to it.

"More then you know," He said, ushering her onto the turbo lift that would take them to the deck that would bring them to his quarters, "She has no knowledge of you yet, but when she does, you'll be her first target and you need to be ready for her. I'll try to give you all the knowledge that I can about her fighting skills, about her skills in general so that you can counter."

Bastila nodded, "When do we start?"

"Now," He said and what happened next happened in a flash.

His lightsaber was summoned directly from the belt at his waist and it snapped on with a hiss. Bringing it to bear down on Bastila, she repeated the gesture and their blades clashed. The close proximity in the turbolift was very dangerous, but it was for the best and Bastila needed an accurate training ground. Sparks flew as the crimson blade of energy sliced the sides of the turbolift into molten slag and they were only freed from it when the lift stopped and Revan ducked out into the corridor.

* * *

Arenna had managed to pick a fight with the young Jedi that she had been tracking and she had found it harder to attack him then she expected. One of two things had happened, the Jedi was stronger then he looked or she was weaker then she thought. Either way, she had won. She ripped the green lightsaber out of the young Jedi's grasp and slit his throat.

Now she had a weapon.

Now things could really begin.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Revan parried an attempted strike by his unwitting Apprentice and extended his hand to exert a large amount of energy in the force. That was typical of any Sith, or Jedi for that matter, but where they displaced it was up for debate. In this instance, the Dark Lord of the Sith sent _this_ massive wave of Force Energy towards Bastila and that caused her to fly back into the wall. Disarmed and caught in place, Bastila sneered and rolled her eyes as he approached her with what only could be described as the cockiest smile that side of Coruscant, "Once again, I've beaten you, isn't that shocking?"

"You've taken me by surprise every time we've fought," Bastila reasoned, beginning to struggle slightly, "Expect of course for the very first time."

Again he smiled at her, "One thing I've observed about your fighting skills for a time and there is one mistake that I always take advantage of. I believe that if you improve on what I'm about to tell you, you could win."

"And what is that? Destroyer of Mandalore and conqueror of worlds and oh _exalted _Lord of the Sith Darth Revan," Bastila listed his many titles in a mocking tone to which Revan laughed and deactivated his lightsaber.

"Oh you flatter me with the truth," He snickered and shook his head, "But seriously, when you fight someone, you only use one method of attack and you don't give consideration to the fact that when your opponent is down, you can kill them with a simple movement of your hands, such as this."

He made choking motion with his right hand and Bastila felt the iron clamp of Revan's Force presence come around her throat and she panicked when it squeezed down on her trachea. Revan smiled and released his hold around her neck. When her breathing returned to normal, she scowled at him and nodded her head, "I see your point, but don't you ever do that to me again."

Revan placed his lightsaber on his belt and approached her with a moping look on his face. He stopped in front of her and stuck out his bottom lip in some mocking attempt to apologize to her, "I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"

"No," Bastila said firmly and she turned her head to look over his shoulder at the empty corridor. She had forgotten about the fact that she was still hanging against the wall by Revan's invisible bonds, "You really hurt me."

Inwardly, Revan rolled his eyes and with a movement of his hand, she dropped from the wall and right into his awaiting arms. He tightly wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her against him. Revan leaned down and lightly began to blow in her ear, "Am I forgiven now? Or do I have to take you back to a bed and show you how sorry I am for hurting you?"

"I think I need a little bit more convincing," Bastila said, pretending as if her belly hadn't been filled with anticipation at his very soft words, "Afterwards, you can begin to show me how to defend myself against that Exile trollop."

Revan smirked at her jealousy, "Trollop?"

"Well," Bastila scowled as she realized what she said, it was something that she flew out, if she had been in the right state of mind at the time, she would have had the presence to censor her words, "She's probably ugly."

He chuckled and thought that it might be best to feed Bastila's Ego. He didn't really have to lie to her, she was an exceptionally gorgeous woman, but Arenna wasn't ugly by any means, "You women and your jealousy."

"I am not jealous," Bastila scoffed, "I'm just _defensive_ of what's mine."

He laughed loudly at that and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, "So, in the _days_ that we've known each other, I've suddenly become yours, huh?"

Bastila rolled her eyes, "For all of the changes that I've _allowed_ to have happened to me, you had better be mine or I'll be very, very upset."

Chuckling lowly, he snaked his hands to her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her warmly. He smiled in the kiss when he felt her hands wrap around his neck and pull herself closer to him. Finally breaking away from the kiss, he smiled down adoringly at her, "I take you back to my quarters and convince you now."

"Good," Bastila smirked before Revan picked her up.

Things were good, for the moment, but in the back of his mind, behind everything that he was doing at that moment, he needed to remember that things were going to get bloody, very soon. If not for Arenna Kai, he would have to deal with the impending thrust towards the core words and if things went how he wanted them to go, despite Arenna Kai, he would be ordering an invasion of Coruscant within days.

However, none of it mattered at that moment because he had Bastila in his arms.

* * *

Admiral Yarr watched as fighter, after recalled fighter streamed back to the ship. She had given the order for all support craft to return to the ship or to formation so they could leave. The Hyperdrive was set and Onderon was the next stop of every single ship in their fleet. After a strained conversation with the Royal Palace at Iziz and then with Queen Talia herself, Yarr had secured a peaceful agreement so that the Sith could operate in the system without any violence. It made Yarr actually laugh at the Queen of Onderon when she insinuated that she could actually defeat the fleet in a battle. That was the main factor in the quick agreement for the peaceful entrance, "Ensign, report!"

"All fighters have been recalled, however the other ships are still reporting an intake," The human reported. He was new to the Bridge Crew and Yarr was willing to tolerate nervousness because of it.

Yarr turned to the boy, "How many other cruisers have full intake?"

"Fifteen," He said, "Do you want me to give them the signal to move out."

She nodded, "Move us out along with them, what's the last report from the Star Forge?"

"Admiral Karath is moving to increase the efficiency of the Forge by half to fit the plans that you submitted to him," The Ensign reported.

Nodding, she turned and looked back out the viewport. The plans that the Ensign was referring too were not actually hers, they were designed and written by Lord Revan. He had simply instructed her to give it to Saul. It was the detailed invasion of Coruscant. It required a 400 Interdictor Fleet Increase, moving several thousand troops around and the best minds in the fleet on it. She had reviewed the work herself and she could honestly say that it was a piece of Military brilliance. It was an all directional movement that consisted of a large part of the fleet. Portions would converge on the core from all sides, cut it off from trade networks, and choke them while they punched them in the ribs.

And with their record, they could pull it off.

* * *

"Where is your guest?" Yarr asked with one raised eyebrow as the Dark Lord strolled onto the deck.

Revan looked up to his Grand Admiral and smirked at her, if she only knew, "She's _resting_, she's had a long few hours and she's very tired."

The twi'lek woman nodded and turned her attention back to the command pits. The entire fleet had been assembled a standard hour ago and they were now rapidly moving out of the Rakatan System. Reaching the very end of the walkway, Revan folded his arms over his chest and fell into concentration on a certain Jedi Exile. This was a vast galaxy with Trillions of beings in it, but each one had a distinct marking and Revan was very familiar with this marking and the one person that he was trying to find. Regardless of her apparent emptiness in the force, she was findable.

He narrowed his eyes as the stars around the ship stretched into thin white lines as the cruiser went into hyperspace. Ah, there she was. She was comparatively easy to find, all you had to do was look for that one, single strand of emptiness. She was also bathed in pure evil and Revan might have been envious if he didn't know he could crush her darkness with his.

"Admiral Yarr," Revan asked, not bothering to turn around, "Did you speak with her majesty on Onderon? Did she give us clearance to use her space?"

Yarr smirked, "After a veiled threat of alerting the Republic of your presence there, I told her to know her place and if we intercepted any transmissions from our listening posts there, I told her that I'd vaporize Iziz myself."

The Dark Lord chuckled, "You're perfecting your intimidation skills."

"I am at the foot of the master," She offered with a bit of a smile.

"I'm being flattered left and right today," Revan mused with a smile, "I want to thank you for handling that woman. Did you make it clear that if she reveals the presence of our training camp of Duxn to the vultures in the Republic that I'll personally go to that Palace and break her neck?"

Yarr nodded, "Yes master."

"Good," Revan nodded and turned on his heel, "Carry on, I will be meditating, you interrupt me only when it is of _grave _importance."

The Twi'lek nodded and turned back to her position on the deck.

* * *

His chest moved in and out very slowly as he entered the self induced trance. He was tired, both mentally and physically and the meditation would at the very least allow him rest of his mind. The only real exertion that he let out mentally was the barriers around his mind. In the force, he could still feel Arenna Kai there, waiting to strike him when he was down.

She was an illusive thing, something that was a shadow and when you tried to strike that shadow it usually evaded you. However, Arenna wasn't a shadow in reality, she was a living, breathing thing and she couldn't evade him for much longer. If he knew Arenna, which he was fairly confident that he did, he knew that she wouldn't be hiding on some backwater world and wait for him to come to her. She would come to him, she always had done that and Revan was sure that this pattern in her hadn't changed at all.

A slow smile came across his lips as he felt her trying to force herself into his mind. No matter how vaunted she had become, no matter how self important she had become, Revan would always be better then she was and he was quite sure that the Exile knew that deep down. That's why she was so fervent in destroying him now. At least that's what he thought, if she had any ulterior motive for hating him, he didn't know what it was.

Revan remembered that he expressly ordered her not to return to Coruscant after Malachor, that didn't go over well with her. He could remember it as if it were yesterday. When he had the lunacy to think he could tell her what to do, she slapped him in the face and proceeded to board the next shuttle to Coruscant. He had kept track of the proceedings and he broke into a fit when the Council had pronounced the sentence of Exile upon Arenna.

To this day, whenever he was even reminded of Jedi Master's Vrook and Atris, he had the urge to break something. One day, he hoped, it would be both of the accursed Jedi Master's Necks. More than likely, Vrook and Atris wouldn't meet their deaths at his hands, but you had to have a dream.

"_I warned you not to go back," _Revan said out loud, it might have looked very strange to the outward observer. But if you aware of the mental link between Arenna and Revan, you would understand why he said that.

"_That was my mistake, and you did have the wisdom to try and dissuade me from doing it," _Arenna responded breathily, "_It does not matter now." _

"_If it doesn't matter, why are you filled with hate for me?" _Revan asked and he was curious about it. If anything, he would have expected Arenna to have a burning hate for the Jedi Order and not his Sith Empire.

"_I-…I don't know_," Arenna answered back.

Revan knew why, it was probably more than natural for her to blame him for the Jedi Involvement in the war. He might have led the Jedi Involvement, but he wasn't he one who forbad the Jedi from fighting. The Master's were fools with their heads up their vaunted behinds and they were the ones who punished Arenna for going to war, "_I did not Exile you for fighting, it is a given fact that if we had done nothing, the Republic would have fallen in months to the Mandalorians. If you blame someone for the situation you found yourself in, blame it on those who should bear the brunt of blame." _

"_The Jedi?" _The Jedi Exile asked.

"_Yes, join me. We will be unstoppable against them with my new apprentice," _Revan offered, he didn't want to fight her, this woman had been at one time his left hand, best friend and lover, it would hurt him if he had to kill her, "_I don't wish to kill you. The things that I said earlier were merely out of anger. You were and will always be special to me Arenna Kai." _

"_You're new apprentice?" _Arenna questioned.

"_She has the Battle Meditation skills of a Master, she's a skilled fighter and she's a lot more pleasant that Malak ever was," _Revan admitted to himself that he was now gushing about Bastila, "_Just think of my offer Arenna, and if you choose to accept or not, I'm sure you know how to contact me." _


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Revan opened his eyes and looked around the chamber, he didn't believe for a moment that he had managed to change the views of the woman. At the very least, he had managed to bring the Jedi and the Republic into her fury as well as him. Maybe she'd start with them before moving onto him, but by that time, he would have made it so hard for her to get to him that he doubted she'd even get close. Rising to his feet, Revan sighed and looked around. He had vast resources, he had complete command of a fleet of over 10,000 Ships from warships to shuttles, he commanded a standard army of millions and an elite group of tens of thousands of assassins and hunters, not to mention the Sith and the Dark Jedi. He could find the demented little Schutta, _anywhere_, "Computer: bring the Holographic nodes online."

He looked around at the edge of the circular room and saw the three triangular devices that allowed the chamber to be used as a private holocom come online with a rush of energy. Folding his arms over his chest, he sighed and walked to the control panel, he had a few people to contact. They were groups of his special corps of servants scattered across the Galaxy. He grinned cockily. If Arenna wanted to play with him then he might as well play with all of his toys. He turned back to the control panel and accessed his personal database, his fingers danced across the control board as he brought Arenna Kai's information up. Revan looked up the screen, "Computer: bring up all information pertaining to his specific individual from all of the ships databases and duplicate it. Then insert the file in Jaq Rand's database, after that is accomplished, I want you to duplicate it once more and prepare it for long range transmission to the holocom channels that I open with an encrypted band, is that understood?"

There was an affirming beep from the computer and then he turned around to face the holocom generator, "Computer: open up a channel to Dayton Rex, encrypt the frequency."

That would be necessary even if it were not for his second most prized hunter's location, but since the man was stationed on Coruscant, he had to take every available precaution. Crossing his arms behind his back, he watched as the large image came into view. Dayton's face was that of surprise, it had been awhile since they had been in contact. They had come to the mutual agreement that cross galactic contact was dangerous and that it should be limited. This was the first time they had spoke in a standard galactic year. A sly grin came across Dayton's face, he was a funny man, not so cold as most of the corps, he was much like Revan, in the regard that he broke the stereotype, "Dayton, its been too long, I trust that your assignment hasn't been hazardous?"

"We haven't spoken in a year and that's the first thing you say to me Master? I'm hurt," He put on a look of mock hurt before his face dissolved into a smile.

Revan smirked, "I'll be a little less formal with you then, have you been sneaky enough not to get caught in your observations?"

"Of course," Dayton chuckled, "I've spent the last three standard weeks compressing seven standard months of observation to prepare to send off to the intelligence branch."

"I'm just curious, how do you get that much information off world without the Republic detecting it?" Revan asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man grinned, "I've made _friends_ with the man who lives next door to me, I was able to trudge up some personal information and I discovered that every week, he sends a letter to his mother on Coreillia and I partner the compressed data on his transmission. Once it gets past the security grid around Coruscant, the transmission splits and it heads straight to the destination that I want it to go. It never fails."

"Clever," Revan snorted, "And oh so very dishonest of you, I'm very pleased with your methods."

Dayton smiled, "You did train me yourself Revan, so I trust that you have something of great importance that you wanted to bring to my attention?"

"I have something for you," Revan said, "Call it a side project if you will, I'm not even sure if your target would even dare come to Coruscant. But I want you to have your eyes out for this woman. I'm sending you all the information that we have on her. It's compressed and I've taken the liberty of having it encrypted with the typical _'letter to a family member' _disguise. I have to warn you, she's dangerous, highly trained to kill, her abilities in the force are very strong, she was able to attack me mentality. I recommend that you keep your lightsaber on you at all times, she's a bit of a feisty one too."

"Do you know this woman, old girlfriend?" Dayton said with a knowing grin.

"You could say that. I went to the Jedi Academy with her, she was one of my top generals in the Mando War," Revan explained, it was procedure to give all possible information to their targets. However, Revan never had such a deep knowledge of a target before this one, "She was exiled, fell to the Dark Side of the Force, and she is now out to kill me. I intend on making it very hard for her to even get close. Now I don't typically like to dump on your abilities, but I have to warn you that you won't be able to destroy her. You'll be able to defend yourself at best if you engage her, I'll I want is for you to distract her."

"I still have the lightsaber you gave me," Dayton smiled, "I can bruise her before running away, so thank you for alerting me of this and I'll keep an eye out for her."

Revan smirked, "As I knew you would."

* * *

Two hours of being on the holocom and repeating the same information was exhausting, but it was essential and Revan was relieved that he had only one more person to speak with before taking some well deserved rest. The last person was the easiest. It made him smile. Jaq would be undoubtedly pleased to finally have a reason to get the hell out of the medical bay. A physiological profile of the man proved that he was someone who grew restless with staying in one place for too long. That's why he'd be different then the other teams. While Revan had alerted and redirected all of the other teams, he would have a special task for Jaq.

Stepping into the Medical Bay, he folded his arms over his chest at the sight that met him. There was Jaq, in a Medical Bay gown, sitting at an information consol with an intense look on concentration on his face. Revan narrowed his eyes and walked deeper into the room, "I see that you've gotten the file that I sent you, are you prepared to undertake this mission?"

"I'm curious, is she as dangerous as this report implies?" Jaq asked, not looking away from the screen.

"Even more," Revan said, sighing and looking down at his feet as he began to pace the length of the room, "You, out of all of your subordinates, stand the greatest chance of surviving her. I can't place my bet on you with complete assurance and confidence, but if I were to drop you two in a dueling arena, you'd give her a run for her credits. And unlike you're subordinates, you will be assigned to track her across this Galaxy. There's a ship waiting for you at Duxn, you'll disembark when we arrive. Understand?"

Jaq looked up to Revan, "Yes, what resources are available to me?"

"Your ship is being loaded with all sorts of weapons and technology, we're also giving you access to an account of 500,000 Credits, both Republic and for other regions of space," Revan said, he had personally oversaw the transfer of the money, "I know, it's the most that I've ever given you to work with, but I want you to have no limitations on this assignment. The Hyperdrive on this ship has been enhanced and there are backup units incase the main one is disabled. Ablative Hull Armor, enhanced deflector shields, enhanced weapons. It's got some serious teeth, and I have no doubt that you'll be able to handle it and use it to its full potential."

Getting up from the information consol, he narrowed his eyes at the Dark Lord, "That's a big investment, are you sure?"

"If you knew this one, you would know that it was worth the big investment," He said, his face taking on a serious look, "If it comes down to it, I'll kill her myself, but I'm confident that with the blocks that I've set up, she'll trip over one of them. Then you'll be there, hopefully with a lightsaber at her throat. I trust that you can get this done quickly?"

Jaq's face remained passive, but then it broke off into a grin, "Chasing an ex-Jedi across the Galaxy with half a million credits in my pocket and enough firepower to destroy a small moon and thousands of people, I think I can give it a try."

"I thought you might," Revan smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "We'll be in standard orbit around Duxn in six hours, I want you in the hanger bay in twelve to prepare for your departure."

"Why can't I leave now?" Jaq asked as the Dark Lord turned on his heel in preparation for leaving.

"They're not finished making the enhancements," Revan said, turning his head to Jaq with smile, "Oh, you can only get on the ship with a code phrase that I'll be giving you myself when you leave, a retinal scanner, a finger scanner, and for the very last precaution, a pass code, that, again, I'll be giving you when you leave. I don't want anyone getting on that ship without your permission. So, no sneaking out of this room until I want you in that Hanger Bay, and no sneaking onto the ship unless you want your head vaporized by the security systems. Have I made myself abundantly clear Jaq?"

Jaq chuckled nervously, inwardly he cursed, and he knew that Revan knew it by the grin on the Dark Lord's face, "Yes Master."

"Good," Revan smiled one more time before departing the Medical Bay.

* * *

**A/N: Things will start to pick up in the next chapter as we finally arrive on Duxn and at Bastila's training course, Jaq will depart and Arenna will encounter the first of Revan's servants. Feedback will be nice. I am sorry that I haven't been updating, I've just been a little busy with my other stories and, well …life. I'm going to try and start updating a little more frequently. I'm also touched that 250 People have placed this on their favorite list and 170 placed this on their alert list, it makes my day seeing that every time I log on here and I should pay more attention to it with that fact in mind. So a little feedback would be great folks! Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

The Demon Moon, also known as Dxun, held many secrets and memories for the Dark Lords of the Sith. Revan, being the latest in the long spanning line of Lord of the Sith, knew virtually all of them and he knew how to control them all. On the direct equatorial line sat the final resting place of Freedon Nadd, not to mention one of the most powerful Dark Side Nexus in the known Galaxy. That was his final objective with Bastila. She would be set on a trail that would take her to that temple and to the nexus.

A Dark Side Nexus was concentrated amounts of pure, raw, Dark Side Energy and if you merely stood in it, it was corrupting. The surveillance equipment in and around the temple was so sensitive that it could catch a bug walking across the floor of the temple. When he knew that Bastila had successfully entered the temple, he would then go down there and he would make sure that her transition was a smooth one. Furrowing his brow in concentration, he put the final touches on the pack that would sustain Bastila until the end of the course.

There were spare parts for her lightsaber, food rations when she couldn't hunt her own food, medical packs for injuries, a highly lethal blaster pistol and a collapsible blaster rifle. That was everything that she would need to get through the Dxun, and if that failed, he'd be the first one down there to provide her some support and if necessary, rescue her.

"How long did your trainees take in the course?" Bastila asked, slipping on a new set of form fitting black robes that Revan had provided for her.

Revan ran his hand through his hair, "Typically two days, but I've given orders to have the course reduced to where it'll take you a day and a half at most to get through it. It has one outcome. I won't tell you what's at the end. It'll spoil the surprise. Be assured that you will be rewarded."

"What have you got planned?" Bastila asked him with a coy grin.

"You'll find out," Revan smiled at her and then turned to the door of his quarters, "I have to go to the bridge for a moment, I expect you to be ready and in the Hanger Bay in a half an hour, do you understand Bastila?"

Bastila bowed her head slightly, "Yes Revan."

He smiled brilliantly at her before walking out the door, "Very good."

* * *

Dxun was deceptive, when you approached it in space. It seemed like a beautiful, peaceful green gem. However, when you came in for a closer view, the giant scars and craters that littered the surface and the hundreds of thousands of skeletons detracted from the lush beauty. That was only what the naked eye could see. Hidden under the vegetation and throughout the caverns and tunnels were vicious man hungry beasts.

But there were other things about the planet that warded off even Force Sensitive beings away from it. Something deeper, something at the very heart of the moon, and it had the touch of one of the most feared Lord of the Sith ever. When one was in nearly perfect harmony with the Dark Side of the Force, you could almost be in contact with Freedon Nadd.

"Bring us into a standard orbit around the Equator," Revan ordered, strangely softly, and that was Admiral Yarr's first thought, "Admiral?"

"I'm sorry," Yarr said, "Is there something wrong sir?"

"Oh – that's why you're concerned," Revan chuckled softly and crossed his arms over his chest. He had been practically enraptured with the Dark Side Energy that was bombarding him that he had forgotten his surroundings for a moment, "It's just the feel coming from Dxun, it's so incredibly potent, it's so hypnotizing. Forgive me, but the feeling is akin to a spice addict walking into a spice mine. Just carry out my orders Yarr."

The Twi'lek woman nodded, "Yes master, we'll be over the standard equatorial boundary in fifteen minutes and as a curiosity, I've ordered twenty ships to break formation and go into standard orbit around Onderon. That will be our initial surprise for any potential resistance."

"Very good," Revan smiled and nodded, "Also, deploy standard fighter waves to make rounds around the planet, they are to check in every half hour and tell them that if a ship doesn't give them appropriate reason for leaving the surface, they are to destroy it. Does that seem unreasonable?"

Yarr smiled evilly, "I'm anxious to destroy Iziz, that'll give us reason."

"Destroy it? No, if they do try to attack us then we'll simply take over the planet," Revan reasoned with a bit of a chuckle, "If it's any conciliation, I'll let put a blaster pistol to the head of Queen Talia. Does that sound good?"

* * *

Bastila tightened the gloves that she had procured for herself. They ensured that she would keep her grip on anything she needed. Sure, it was purely left to the imagination of what this course would be made of, but if she had any inclination of what Revan had in store for her and his trainees, she would need them. Adding her new lightsaber to her belt, she secured the pack on her back next and then stood, waiting for Revan to show, "You look like your ready to go on your mission."

"Oh yes, I have no idea what it'll be like," Bastila turned and looked at the Hanger captain. He was an incredibly handsome man and the strange thing about the observation was that it made Bastila almost _guilty_ to even think that, "But I have a feeling that it's going to be a learning opportunity for me."

The Captain grinned handsomely at her, "I don't think we've had-…"

His _attempt _to speak with her was interrupted when the Hanger Captain was literally _moved_ several feet back by a pair of invisible hands in the Force. She gulped, not nervously and not for herself, but for the Hanger Captain. You could almost feel the jealousy coming from the Dark Lord of the Sith as he approached her. Bastila turned and looked at the ever approaching Revan, he wore a thinly disguised scowl when he looked at the Hanger Captain. It fell away however, when he turned and looked at her. He now had a warm smile.

Handing three datapads to her, he smiled at her, "The first one is a complete map of the trail, the second one is a complete manifest of codes to any doors or entrances that you may encounter and the third is …learning material."

Bastila looked down to the third Datapad, "Learning Material …?"

She activated the third Datapad and snorted at the title, apparently this was the crash course on the Dark Side of the Force from the Sith Academy on Korriban. It was almost as if they were planning to publish the blasted thing, it even said, with _proud courtesy of the Sith Academy_. Looking up, she smiled brilliantly at the Dark Lord, before leaning up and kissing him lightly on the cheek before turning on her heel and towards the shuttle.

Revan put his hands on his hips and he couldn't help stare at her as she boarded the shuttle. When the boarding ramp ascended back into the ship and when it was preparing to lift off, Revan cast his gaze back onto the Hanger Captain who was looking rather mystified at what he just saw.

Extending a hand, he exerted his power in the force and pulled the poor man right into his grip, or rather the power mans _throat_ into his grip. Clamping down on the man's throat, he extended his strength in the force and lifted the man off of the deck, "You have forgotten your place Captain, yes, what you saw just happened. Now, you are a valuable member of the crew so I will be merciful to you today. You will forget everything that you just saw or did."

The Hanger Captain wasn't in the position to notice the slight wave of Revan's free hand. It was a mind trick and honestly, it was the only thing he knew that was comprised of mercy, "I will forget everything that happened."

Freeing his grasp, he let the man drop to the deck with a thud.

"Good," He said before storming off in the other direction.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Dayton Rex felt the lightsaber drop out of his hand and deactivate with a hiss as the invisible hand lifted him front the ground and clamped around his throat. His master was right, he had found the woman near the Jedi Temple, sitting outside, just looking at it. He had enough time to notice that she was looking at it with pure hate before she engaged him. His thoughts were rushed back to the present as the dark haired woman began to chuckle at him as she slowly approached him, "One of Revan's pets I presume, how quaint. What do you think that I should do with you? Kill you? No, that would be too easy and besides, I want you to pass along a message to your beloved master. If I let you live, do you promise to do that for me, and will you be a good pet?"

The fear was already setting in, and thus he nodded, then he felt the clamp around his neck loosen up so that he could at least breathe, "You tell Revan, that no matter how many of his spies he sends after me, we will meet and I will kill him. Also, I want you to tell him that his offer is systematically denied. Now, I want you to sleep nicely."

Without an affirmation that he would have struggled to even try and make, he felt the force close in around him and everything went to black. Arenna Kai looked down at the unconscious man and her lips twitched upwards in a fond smile. If you knew Revan, truly knew him and had time to study him, you would be able to read him like a complete holonovel. He always put as many road blocks as possible in between him and his opponent, giving him enough time for him to gain the advantage of studying his opponent. Arenna, as much as she didn't want to go through the formality of killing his legion of servants just to get to him, knew that she would have to do that.

But she would spare this one. She needed the message to get to him and this man had brave, although foolish at the same time. For that fact alone, he'd be the only one to be spared. Her eyes skirted to his fallen lightsaber. She could use another weapon.

Holding her hand out, the lightsaber came to her hand and she hung it on her belt.

Oh yes, she didn't regret her decision to spare this one.

* * *

It was a slight prickly feeling on the back of his neck.

But as the seconds passed, it grew to be ever present and he turned around to find that all was normal. Revan turned back to the viewport and kept his gaze on the planet, whatever that was it was big enough a disturbance in the force for him to notice. In the pit of his stomach, he knew something had changed, he had turned some sort of corner and he needed to know what waited for him on that other side. Closing his eyes, he felt himself relax and inherently reach out to touch the presence of Duxn.

The Dark Side of the Force aided him on his desire to find the source of that disturbance of the Force. In his mind's eye, he was in a deserted section of a courtyard and looking down at the unconscious form of Dayton Rex. The man was alive, yes, but he had been touched by Arenna Kai. That much was clear. He could practically smell her in the force. Quickly, he physically opened his eyes and gasped. No, this was moving way too quickly. He hadn't expected her to show up for at least a few more weeks, but it was clear that she was on the Republic Capitol Planet.

This was not good. Arenna Kai was a dangerous element to be even around the Republic and the Jedi. He didn't want her to even be around them, he had hoped to kill her before she got near them. If she destroyed the Jedi, there would be no more Jedi for him to convert, and if she destroyed the Republic, it would introduce complete lawlessness to that region. He didn't want to make the effort of restoring order. It might have been farfetched to even entertain the idea of Arenna Kai destroying the Jedi and Republic. But she could do it, if not slowly, she could do it.

Revan sighed heavily. A thought came to him, something completely ludicrous.

But Arenna was forcing his hand and he had to have a backup plan, but this plan would involve something that he would have laughed off a few days ago. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he began to calculate the risks and the benefits of what he was thinking about doing. He also began to think about who he could safely approach.

He knew that he had to do it, if Arenna took the Jedi by surprise. She'd slaughter them one by one. But if he got to the Jedi first and gave them some warning, she'd lose.

Nodding once, he spun on the heel of his boot and departed the bridge.

He had a message to compose to his old Jedi Masters.

* * *

With his arms folded behind his back, Revan activated the Holocom and stood in the projection field. On his way from the bridge, he had been thinking about what he was going to say. He knew that this message was going to be dissected and he knew that he was about to give away some of his espionage secrets, but it would get out anyway.

Clearing his throat, he watched the blue light come on and then he looked directly into the lens, "Greetings Jedi Masters of the Enclave of Dantooine. Before you begin jumping into thoughts of this message being a forgery, I can assure you that it is completely real. I don't come to taunt you or to tell you of your doom. I'm sending you this message because I've come to warn you. Now you're wondering why I would warn you of something that would harm you anyway. Good thought, it's because it harms my interests as well and I'm in no position to handle the problem at the moment. I will not aide you, but I will give you some information."

He smirked, "Within the last hour, one of my force sensitive spies on Coruscant was attacked and left unconscious. When I looked into it, I felt the presence of Arenna Kai, you remember, the woman who you so viciously exiled. She has made her intentions to destroy the both of us clear. She hates me and she hates you. She has no side. She has attempted to mentally attack me several times within the last few days. She is in close proximity to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. I would remain vigilant if I were you. She is very powerful and very corrupted. She will dismantle the Jedi Order piece by piece. She will destroy you all one by one and then she will come for me."

"As much as that is appealing to you, if she comes after me, that means that there is no more Jedi Order afterwards," Revan smiled tauntingly, "One way or the other, you will face her, I'm sending you this message to remind you to be on your guard, and if you feel a strange emptiness in the Force, I'd keep my eyes opened extra wide. I'd deal with this problem myself, but I'm busy, training my new apprentice, Bastila Shan."

He actually chuckled, if only he could see the looks in their faces when they heard that little piece of information, "Anyway, I don't expect a reply, may the force be with you all, and may it fend off the Kath Hound that's coming for us both."

With a slight flick of his hand, the Holoprojector deactivated and Revan let out a heavy sigh. Sending a message to the Jedi was incredibly brash, but he couldn't help but do it, and he wouldn't give up a chance to taunt the fools about Bastila.

Just as he was about to disrobe to sleep, the internal com of the room beeped and Revan sighed, Yarr's voice sounded out next, "Admiral Yarr to Darth Revan."

"Go ahead," He groaned, he was exhausted.

"Queen Talia's ship has just left the surface of the Planet," Yarr reported.

* * *

A/N: I **COMMAND** you to go and read **Unhealthy Bonds **if you like it tell me, I love feedback. Oh, and for this one too.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Revan tightened the gloves around his hand and marched onto the bridge. Just when he was about to sleep, the little whelp Queen had decided to defy his will, that was just his horrible luck he supposed. He would teach the girl the consequences of defying the Sith. The blast doors to the bridge hissed and snapped open as he strode onto the bridge. There was tenseness to everyone around him. He understood that. When he ordered something, he expected it be carried out and he had no patience for imbeciles who thought that they could defy him, "Has the Gravity Well Generator been activated? If you didn't assume to do that Admiral, I swear I'll throw-…"

"We pulled her out of the process of going into Hyperspace on your way," Yarr reported, her brow furrowed in concern, "If you wish to retire to sleep Master, I'll handle Talia. As you know, I have wanted to deal with her ever since we first came into this system."

After taking a few breathes, Revan rubbed his eyes and shook his head, "No, I'll deal with her myself, secure her in the Interrogation Chamber and prepare a shock chamber. As for her companions, you are to kill them all unless they are children, is that understood?"

"You want the children to live?" Yarr asked.

"Yes," Revan turned and scowled at her, "They are just children. They had no choice but to follow their Queen's foolish actions. You are to kill all of the others, but you spare the children and you take them away when you kill the adults. Then send the children back down."

Yarr sighed and nodded, "What if there are not any children?"

"There are," Revan said stoically, "I have felt it, being in close proximity to the Dark Side Nexus on that moon has enhanced my abilities and I'm very sensitive to the Force and to my surroundings. I find myself hearing the thoughts of others as I pass them unintentionally. I've had to close myself off to the Force slightly to put out all of the voices that I'm hearing. Now run along and complete my orders."

When a wide sweep of his hand, the Twi'lek Admiral turned and forced herself to keep her thoughts in check. She supposed that was why Revan had suddenly got moody. He was being overwhelmed by the power that was emanating from Dxun. Yarr, herself, couldn't feel it, but from the things she had heard from Dark Jedi and the stories that had come to her from Jedi, and from Revan himself, it must be an overwhelming feeling. The Admiral turned and looked once more at Revan, she looked down to his large, powerful fists and she saw that they were tense. If she was seeing it right, she saw little sparks arcing around his gloved hands as well. With that, she quickly turned and left. When he was really angry, lighting shot from his hands and when that happened, someone died. Yarr didn't want to be that person.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Revan to be overcome from the power of Dxun.

About fifteen standard minutes after he had sent Admiral Yarr away to deal with Queen Talia and to prepare her for his _conversation_ with her, his will had finally broken. He had found himself staggering to the Medical Bay. A light sweat had broken out of his forehead and he could feel everything his body overheating. There was something about this that wasn't just the overwhelming power of the Dark Side of the Force. By the time that he reached the door of the Medical Bay, he was panting and breathing throughout clenched teeth. Whatever this was that was affecting him, it wasn't the force alone and somehow, he knew that it was the right thing to do to come to the Medbay.

When the doors hissed open, he practically fell into the room and with the stunned voices of Jaq and Doctor Van, he balanced himself uneasily on his legs, "As you can s-see Doctor, I'm not feeling all that w-well."

Grabbing an injector from his desk, Doctor Van motioned for Jaq to help him assist the Dark Lord to the nearest medical table. When Revan sat down, he sighed and looked at the Doctor through narrowed eyes. He felt that familiar sting as a thin needle entered the side of his neck, "Why the hell didn't you come to me if you were feeling like this. You're more than unwell, you positively deathly."

"I thought it was the moon, and the power radiating off of it," Revan struggled through a harsh breath, "What's wrong with me."

"What are you symptoms?" Doctor Van asked him, walking over to the medical equipment at the side of the bed.

He punched in a quick code and almost in a second, the equipment was calibrated to the bodily functions of the Dark Lord. Van's eyes widened to the size of saucers. His readings were off of the chart. Revan's blood pressure was pre-hypertensive, his heart rate was two times the normal speed, his internal temperature was ten levels above a normal temperature and a scan of his skull revealed that his brain was extremely hot, "Ok, Jaq, I need you to help him take off his robe top. I'm gonna have to do a full scan of his body to find out wh-…"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" Revan shouted at his personal Doctor.

"Well," Doctor Van said, turning around and widening his eyes at Revan with shock at this whole situation. Revan seemed to grow paler as Jaq began to take off the metal plate that surrounded his chest, "For all intents and purposes, if you were anyone else, you would be dead right now. With everything that's going with you, I have said that you are a freak of nature. You're pre-hypertensive, you're heart rate is wild, you have a 106 Degree Temperature, and if I don't cool you down within the hour, I won't be surprised if your brain starts to melt. When did this start?"

Revan growled through gritted teeth, "An hour and a half ago, it started out with my force presence being extra sensitive, when I walked down the corridor, I could hear the idol thoughts of everyone around me. I couldn't even think. I had to close myself off from the force to think. I thought it was just the moon. Then I started sweating and then I felt like was going to vomit. I stumbled from the bridge all the way down here, to see you."

"What have you eaten lately?" Jaq asked.

"I had some of the Nerf Stew from the mess hall earlier, otherwise nothing but Caf," Revan answered, staring down at the floor.

Doctor Van looked to Jaq, "I want you to do me a favor and go down to the mess hall and tell them to stop making that Nerf Stew until I've had a chance analyze the ingredients. Also tell them to hold off on serving the Caf until I can tell if a pot has been contaminated with a pathogen."

Jaq nodded and looked once more at his Master for confirmation, Revan didn't take his eyes off of the floor, he merely shut his eyes tightly and nodded, "Do as he says Jaq! Afterwards, I want you to find Admiral Yarr and tell her to meet me here, tell her that I've become incapacitated."

"Yes sir," Jaq nodded before breaking out in a run out of the medical bay.

When Jaq was safely out of the medical bay, Revan turned to the Doctor, and he was surprised to find that he was crying. There were not many things that made him cry. But this pain, it was so unbearable that it caused him to tear up. Revan growled, "What do you think is wrong with me."

This had all come on so suddenly, Revan hadn't been able to compensate. He wasn't used to not knowing what was ahead of him, it angered him.

"Lay back on the bed and I'll initiate the scan," Doctor Van said, his hand dancing wildly over the control panel to begin the scanning procedure. He really couldn't think of anything that could set his off medically. The only thing that was really physically wrong with Revan was the fact that his back had been almost completely reconstructed. It was possible that his back was starting to fail, but there would be different things happening in that case. If that were the case, Revan wouldn't be able to walk, hell he could have possibly dropped dead.

Watching Revan move himself back onto the bed, he pressed the initiating button and the bed began to descend, "I doubt that it's your back, if it had been your back, you wouldn't be able to move right now. If that were the case, you'd either be paralyzed from the waist down or you're cognitive function might have failed all together. Is it possible that this has something to do with the Force? If so, I can only help the symptoms."

Revan sighed and shut his eyes, "I suppose it is possible, it might be the close proximity to Duxn. That moon is potent in the Force, it's so alluring, I might have lowered my mental guards for a moment and that would have been the perfect opportunity to attack me in the Force. I can find out later, but I need to rest and I need for these symptoms to stop. Is there anything that you can give me to get rid of all of these symptoms?"

"Yes," Doctor Van nodded, "I'll give you something to inhibit these symptoms, but I'd like to run a scan so I know that it's nothing in your body."

Revan nodded and took in a deep sigh, "How will it take?"

"A full body scan? An hour," Van said, "So I'd get comfortable if I were you."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 **

_He had experienced enough of these to know that this was no ordinary dream. It was indeed a vision, a vision of the future. From the looks of it, it was in the very near future. The Room of a Thousand Fountains in the Coruscant Jedi Temple was battle scared and heavily damaged. The harmony and balance that hundreds of generations of Jedi had invested in it gone instantly and Revan felt a pang at his heart. One of the truly most beautiful sights in the Galaxy, destroyed. _

_But as he turned to look at the center of the room, his sadness was instantly replaced with astonishment and fear. There was the clashing and banging of lightsabers and the grunts and groans of the Jedi Council going up against the unnatural stillness and ease of Arenna Kai. She was holding her own against the five most powerful Jedi in the entire Galaxy. _

_Revan knew that he was sleeping, he knew what he was seeing was in no way happening right now, but what if this was the for certain future? What if she dismantled the entire Jedi Order from the inside out? And if she could take on the entire council, how would he fair against her in open combat. He had to know, he just had to know now and there was nothing that was going to stop him. It was possible to foresee scenarios if one tried hard enough and if one was extremely in tune with the force. The ability to do it at will was usually reserved for the Jedi Grand Master and the Dark Lord of the Sith respectively. Luckily he currently held one of those titles. _

_It took an awful amount of focus to push his force awareness into the future. The complexity of time was fairly easy to unravel with the power of a master of the force. And when the vision finally came to him, he found himself standing on a simple stone floor in an enclosed space. It took him a little while to realize that he was standing in the heart of the Rakatan Temple on Rakata. The temple served as the headquarters for the General Staff of the Sith Navy and Military. A duel with Arenna there had the potential to cause serious damage to the Military Infrastructure that had been meticulously built. _

_He heard the discharge of lightening behind him and with that he jumped around. _

_Revan was met with the sight of perhaps dozens of Dark Jedi. They were separated to the left and right and in between the two large groups was Arenna, himself and Bastila. However, the sight of Bastila's position on the ground, breathing heavily, sent his blood boiling and his heart racing with fear and anger. Bastila must have tried to duel Arenna herself and her current predicament confirmed his fear of Bastila meeting Arenna in combat. But with what he did next, that was what he expected himself to do. _

_Arenna positioned herself in her combat stance, ready to strike, but she wasn't accounting on what the Dark Lord would did next. He stood there, snarling and panting deeply at the sight of his apprentice and lover struggling to catch her breath and visibly trying ignore the pain of the large gash on her left arm. Revan then looked up and glared holes at Arenna. Revan knew how to fight and he knew how Arenna had an aptitude for reading people and their next moves, and that's why he needed to do what he was going to do quickly. _

_In blink of an eye, both of his hands shot up and massive, crackling waves of blue lightening shot out of his fingers. Everyone in close proximity, including Revan, who was merely seeing this as a vision of the future, felt the overbearing and all powerful discharge of pure and uncensored hate in the force. Revan knew that once he was angered, it generally built up, but this was a new level of anger that he was seeing. He watched as Arenna visibly struggled against the unending wave of force lighting and how his future self bared down on her with ease. Revan lowered his left hand and while keeping the right up, he used the force with his left to pick Arenna up in the force, "You thought that you could defeat me? There's a reason that I'm Lord of the Sith Arenna, I didn't claim the Mantle of Dark Lord for being passive or for being foolish." _

_With a large extortion in the force, he clenched his fist as tightly as possible and with the power of the force weighing down on every bone in her body, Arenna Kai's Spinal Colum shattered quite literally into a million fragmented, rugged pieces. _

* * *

With that image in his mind's eye, Revan found himself tossed back into the present and back into consciousness. He began to breathe heavily as he realized that his entire body was now being scanned by large equipment that was attached to the ceiling of the medical bay. But he soon began to take deep breaths again and his muscles loosened up.

Was that the future?

Was he going to give a grandiose show of power in front of his Dark Jedi by snapping Arenna Kai in half like a twig? That would be an option that he would have to seriously consider. If they met in combat before this supposed event on Rakata took place and he failed to kill her. That had the ability to lower his standing in the Dark Jedi Corp. But if everything happened as he had foreseen it, no one would question him again and his most powerful rivals would be considered incredibly foolish to try and steal power from him.

"Three more minutes Revan and it should be finished then," Doctor Van reported.

Revan nodded, "Take your time, I'm feeling much better."

"I still need to run this to make sure that your back hasn't begun to fail," Van insisted.

He turned his head and looked at the doctor. He was laying on his stomach on the medical bed while the scanner went through him and it struck him heavily that in that very moment, he was at his most vulnerable, "And what would happen if the repaired bone and tissue begun to fail."

"Well," Van said, studying the instruments deeply, "I'd have to operate to repair the damage, but that would be a temporary measure. You'd need to have full on surgery to repair your back."

Revan sighed deeply, the painkillers must have been kicking in because he didn't feel at all apprehensive about it, "So is someone going to donate their spine to the Dark Lord?"

"You know how we'll have to procure the transplanted disks," Van commented, "We'd need to do it within two hours of the actual death of the _'donor'_ for the actual procured disks to take. I can see no other option, other than having me repair the damage to your back every single year."

The Dark Lord chuckled, "As much as I have faith in your ability to survive into old age, I can't have you at my side constantly for the rest of my life to repair my failing back. So it appears that I'll have to kill some unsuspecting person and take their spinal cord. Never thought I would ever say something like that, I've said morbid things in the past, but that was a true first."

"Well it's what you'll have to do," Van commented and then the medical equipment began to beep, a confirmation that it's scan was completed, "It looks like everything is okay now, those astronomically high stats that I took when you first came in are all down. That's a good sign, but there is an unusually high amount of stress in your repaired tissue in your back. I'll start running through the ships database the people that match your spinal structure, until then, you're going to need to have a numbing injection every two days. Are you prepared to do that?"

Revan swallowed, he hated having injections right into his back, but he had no other choice but to go through it. He simply sighed heavily and nodded, "Do your worst, Doc."

And before he had time to prepare himself, he felt the large needle penetrate his back and then he began to feel the injection taking effect on his weakened spinal muscles. He clenched his teeth as Doctor Van withdrew the injection from him, "_Kriff _that hurts, one of those every two days."

"I might have a donor for you tomorrow if you're lucky," Van snickered, "I'm your personal physician and a majority of my time is devoted to your health alone. I can have my attendants take over Medical Duty for the rest of the crew if you want me to focus full time on this."

He turned and smiled weakly at his doctor of a little nine years now, "Would you?"

"Of course," Van smiled, "Now I'm ordering you to go meditate, rest or whatever you do."

* * *

**Authors Note:/ I am so sorry for the long wait, I've just have a lot of my plate right now. My work and my other stories have taken a little bit of precedent over this. But I'm going to try and update it every two weeks or so to get back on track. I have to admit though, I re-wrote the first half of this chapter about three times, and this one was the one I wanted to go with, though I wasn't happy with it. Just so you know, I'm planning to end this near the end of January of next year. I've been working on this for about a year, and I think that I can finish it up in the time frame that I've laid out. Just so you know, I want to stress that the first part of the chapter that is written in italics is not the ending, I didn't give it away, just remember that!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 **

"What's the problem?" Revan asked as he strode onto the command deck.

Admiral Yarr herself had woken him from his first real bit of sleep in days and the fact that he had gotten sleep at all was the only thing that was keeping him from strangling her with his bare hands. He walked with purpose to the head viewport and folded his arms across his chest as he waited for the Admiral to finally let her reasoning for summoning him to the bridge known, "My lord, there's a massive storm that has developed over the course area and the Temple, we've lost contact with the base garrison and the electricity storm has knocked out our power grid."

His eyes widened, "Bastila?"

"We've lost her bearing and contact with her," Admiral Yarr reported, knowing exactly how Revan would react.

His face was that of stoic contemplation, there were a million possible ways that he could resolve this situation. All of them were either dangerous, very risky or would be taxing on him mentally and physically or a combination of both. But in his mind he concluded that the safest possible way for him to safely make sure that Bastila was alright was for him to take charge. It took large exertions in the force to have control over the weather, but he could do it, he had done it dozens of times before. The only thing that was pressing in his mind was the fact after every time that he exerted control over Nature, he literally felt as if he needed to sleep for days and in one case he actually did sleep for days afterwards.

Revan had a feeling that he would need to consult with Doctor Van before proceeding with this. Nodding once to himself in firm affirmation, Revan turned and stared down his Chief Admiral, "I plan to get involved in this matter myself after I have made sure that I can actually accomplish it with my health in the state that it's in. While I'm consulting with Doctor Van, send down three full battalions and set them down at the perimeter of the storm. If the storm dissipates before I'm cleared, have them go to her last known coordinates, their top priority is finding her, safe and sound."

"And if we don't find her safe and sound?" Yarr asked him as he turned and began to leave.

Revan stopped and turned around with a scowl on his face, "Then they will _not_ be safe and sound when they return, and rest assured Admiral, if you do not put your full participation and effort into finding her, you will find that I will not react so kindly to that, and you will come to regret it."

With his cloak billowing as he turned and marched off of the bridge, he took care to wipe all appearances of fear and worry off of his face.

* * *

"You have just got to be kidding me," Doctor Van looked up from his desk and the complied list of the bone types of the entire crew with incredulity towards his master, friend and chief patient. Sometimes the man before he could do things that so maniacally reckless that it was a miracle that he had made it this far in life. Van had to admit that through all of Revan's recklessness, he hadn't been killed yet and he had demonstrated so much ability to get through the hardest of situations. That still didn't stop Van from occasionally thinking of tossing himself out of the airlock with such a stubborn patient, "You're telling me that you want to do that to yourself for the sake of finding this woman, why is she so important to you?"

Revan folded his arms over his chest and walked over to the viewport in the office, he saw the storm system and it was massive. Another pang of worry shot through him and when he turned back to the Doctor, he actually let it show, "She is the most important thing to me, not only for the future of my Empire, but for personally as well. Let's just say that in the time we've been together, I've grown very attached to her and if she were to be killed in this storm, it would not only set my plans back, but it would hurt me personally more then you could ever imagine."

"I think this is the first time that I've ever seen that look on your face," Doctor Van noticed with a touch of awe.

The Dark Lord shrugged, "Right now she's on that moon because of me and I can't stand the thought of her dying because of me either."

"If I were to do this," Van rubbed his forehead in irritation, "I would need you to do it in the Medical Bay where I can monitor your vitals and make sure that you don't drop dead as soon as you are finished. I remember the last time you did this …thing, you slept for five days and only got up to use the refresher. The only difference this time is that fact that your repaired back is starting to fail and a case of exhaustion on that scale could kill you. I need you to be here when you do it so that I save you if your system does start to fail from this amount of exertion, understand?"

Revan nodded, "Prepare the Medical Bay, I'll return in a half an hour to begin."

When turned and left the office, Doctor Van rubbed his forehead.

For such a powerful and insightful leader, Revan could be a stark raving idiot sometimes.

* * *

Arenna's lightsaber burned through the poor Jedi Apprentice's neck and when his head was completely severed, she used the force to summon the boy's lightsaber to her free hand and stab the two blades through the Jedi's companion. When the girl dropped from the instantly fatal wound, she exhaled and placed her new lightsaber on her belt. She now had her entrance, four Jedi Apprentices later: Arenna could finally gain access to the temple. Extending her hand, the headless Jedi Apprentice's robe and the key card that was on his belt removed and detached themselves from the boy.

When they gently landed in her outstretched hands, she smiled.

The real fun could commence now.

* * *

This moon was something that Bastila wished she could crush in her own fist. Despite its initial beauty, she soon discovered that it was filled with horrendous and horrible weather, bloodthirsty beasts and skeletonized remains of countless beings. Perhaps this was a part of Revan's test? Put her through so much that she would be forced to fight through it or die in the process. No, he wouldn't risk her life like this, she was sure of that.

She sighed and moved closer into the small alcove to shield herself from the almost ridiculous amount of rain that was falling from the sky.

Riding this out was her best option.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 **

He was one with the Force, he was a part of it and it a part of him. There was nothing hampering his control of it, he was extremely powerful when joined with it and not even all the powers of the Jedi and those on Dark Side who sought to destroy him could stop him when he was joined with it. As such, he was control over anything he wished, stars, planets, beings, but what he wanted was control over weather patterns. If he exerted his will strong enough, he could control its fate with just a single thought.

It was quite an amazing sight to those who were observing him, he was floating off of the medical bed, he was so entrenched with the force and in such a deep trance that he was actually levitating. The only sounds in the room was the humming of the ship, the humming of the medical equipment, the noises of breath from Admiral Yarr, Doctor Van, his assistant and Revan.

The power that he was drawing in on himself was so potent that it was almost possible for the non-Force Sensitive's to feel the power. It was in that moment that all doubts that Yarr and Van had of him were gone, he could truly do anything. Though, the only one who knew that result of his power on his health was Van and it would remain that way. Doctor Van wasn't a force sensitive, he didn't understand the finer points of the Force, but he had seen its effects, especially on Revan, when he went into trances like this.

Don't misunderstand, Revan was healthy, in fact he was healthier than most men on that ship, but it was when he put his health in extreme risks like this that worried Van. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, his mind and body would be weak to the point of danger when he came out it, and even when Doctor Van recommended that he get some sleep or to eat something, he'd blow it off. Revan didn't seem to care about his health in these situations and if it were not for Doctor Van, he wouldn't be alive today because of it.

Revan wouldn't even be having use legs if it were not for Doctor Van.

Van believed in his cause, he was a true believer in what Revan's agenda was, but there were sometimes when he questioned his Master's sanity. The last time this happened, Van had to bring him back because after four days in an uninterrupted trance, Revan was getting to the point of death.

"When did he enter it?" Admiral Yarr asked.

"About an Hour ago," Van answered, "He came here, told me to get the monitoring equipment ready and sat down and started doing this thing."

The Twi'lek woman shook her head, "Is his health stable?"

"Yes," Doctor Van looked at the terminal screen that was pulled up on his desk, it showed a feel graph of Revan's systems, "Everything looks fine, and if things get too carried away, I'll give him a sedative and that should bring him out of his trance. I'm monitoring his health very closely Admiral, there is nothing to worry about. You feel free to be as paranoid as you want."

The Admiral turned to the Doctor and scowled, "You talk too much Doctor."

Admiral Yarr had known the Doctor longer then Revan had. They had been in the same graduating class at the Republican Military Academy on Courscant and it was just a coincidence that they were among the first to go to Revan when he turned away from the Republic. Her relationship with the man was similar to his with Revan. They talked freely with each other without the looming fact that it was a superior talking to his underling, "You apparently haven't been around him when he falls into this self induced trances?"

"No," Yarr shook her head, "What happens?"

Van smiled, "Try to go over there and touch him."

The Twi'lek woman narrowed her eyes and nodded before she approached the medical bed. When she got close to him, she was promptly knocked down to the bulkhead by an invisible force. Van raised an eyebrow and looked down, "No one can attack him. He won't _let_ anyone do it Yarr."

She pulled herself up off of the floor and smoothed down her uniform angrily before marching to the door, "You can go straight to hell Doctor."

"I'll see you there Admiral," He smiled and turned back to his monitor.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

The planet was suddenly bathed in a powerful Force presence, stronger than the usual feeling that she had felt when she was first exposed to the lush moon. It had a distinctly warm feeling to it, something almost comforting and it made Bastila smile. Revan seemed to be all around her, in every single thing that she touched and in the very air she breathed. His presence in the Force was so unbelievable potent, it almost made her shake.

Bastila looked up the darkened skies above her and narrowed her eyes at the sight. There was the effect of his presence. She could see it now. The clouds were breaking under his touch. Bastila hated the rain and she felt almost like jumping at the sight of it beginning to break away.

However, it wasn't but a few moments later when she felt another, dark, powerful, incredibly powerful presence fill her perception. This was far more powerful then Revan, far older as well, and it was angry, very angry. She actually let out a soft gasp as she felt the older presence collide with Revan and if there was ever a moment when she wanted to hide herself from the Force, it was this moment. The sharp pain that echoed in the Force made her grasp her abdomen in pain and evidently all the animals in the Forrest as well.

The last thing remembered before she blacked out was the loud, wild, almost deafening shriek that came from every single creature in the Forrest.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

He had noticed something peculiar a few moments before it started. It wasn't on his charts, but on his face. He had this strained, heavily concentrated look on his feature and then it really took a hold of him. He was knocked out of his levitation and back down onto the Medical Bed into a full on seizure. Van had pulled him out of the seizure before anything serious could have happen, but he was terribly concerned about what brought it on.

"What happened?" Admiral Yarr rushed into the room. She had been in the middle of a briefing when Van had alerted her to something going on in the Medical Bay. She had rushed down the entire ship to get there as fast as possible and she was relieved to find that Revan was calm.

"He went into a seizure," Van answered, "I'm going to run a scan on his body to see if there was any damage to anything before I try to revive him."

Yarr swallowed a lump in her throat, "What can you estimate about it?"

"No damage," He said, "I was prepared to bring him out of any medical issue that happened during this and because of that he was only having the seizure for a few seconds. But it won't hurt to look, what happened to the storm?"

"It's disappeared," Yarr said, "As far as anyone knows Doctor, Lord Revan is simply in here recuperating, he can talk, walk, eat and sleep, he is not in his current state, only you and I know that, is that understood."

Doctor Van sighed, "Yes Admiral."

He sighed, he had a lot of work to do.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 **

The meeting had been called on short notice, but they were all here.

Half of the men and women were there by hologram and for any other meeting that would have been a massive security threat, but the Holocom that was used for the meeting of the Military's General Staff was quite literally the most secure one in the Galaxy. Not even the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic or even Lord Revan himself had one more secure, though the second most secure one did belong to Lord Revan. Every high ranking Admiral had a presence in that room and Yarr was the head of all of them, and as such, she felt that it was time to begin implementing Lord Revan's plan. She knew that Revan himself had designed this plan himself and had been fine tuning it in his spare time since before Malak had betrayed him.

It was quite simply the most brilliant Military Operation that she had ever seen, but she would have never expected less from the brilliant strategic mind that he possessed.

Even though she was slightly shaking from seeing Lord Revan on that medical bed, she put on her best face as she strode into the briefing room.

"I suggest that you all pay attention very closely, because Lord Revan and I have decided to begin the final phase of this war against the Republic," She stood at the head of the table and tapped the keypad at her right hand, this would be Lord Revan's seat in any normal briefing, but she was in command for the time being, "I'll have to apologize for the Master's Absence, Lord Revan has gone many days without adequate sleep, he's given me permission to run this briefing. Now, if I could direct your attention to the view screen, we'll begin this presentation. This plan will require maximum output from the Star Forge, as well as the best effort and determination from every single ship and every single officer and solider in this Military. Do I make myself clear to you all?"

There was a nodding of all of the heads before Yarr smirked and turned to walk to the opposite end of the table, and the viewport that now displayed a map of the entire galaxy, "19,869 Ships, 41 Million Troops, 910,258 Fighters, that's how many soldiers the Republic has defending the Core Worlds. 321,495 Ships, with 240 being added every single day I might add, that's how many ships we have surrounding the Core, 83 Billion beings in Occupational Armies, more join everyday, 7 Million Fighters in the Mid Rim alone over 10,000 being churned out by the Star Forge every week. We outnumber them 40 to 1 with our forces in the Mid Rim alone. Our forces in the Outer Rim are astronomical enough. We have over 1,000,000 Ships in the Outer Regions and Unknown Regions alone."

Dancing her fingers over the keypad next to the view screen, the picture changed, "It's simple, I'm going to recall more than enough ships to destroy the Republic Fleet once and for all, overwhelm every single world that they have left and surround the final prize, Courscant. Their Military will gone, we will not stop until we've wiped every single ship that they have out of existence, they're influence will be gone because by the time we surround Courscant, every single planet in this Galaxy will be under the control of this Empire, Economically, we will choke the supply lines, we will stop all trade to Courscant. Lord Revan has designed a propaganda Campaign against the Republican Government to insight something of an uprising, to avoid as much damage as we can to the Capital World. One way or another, by this time three months from now, we will be having our daily briefings inside the Senate Building. So, what questions do you all have for me to answer?"

"The scale of this invasion is massive," Admiral Shu-Jin, a human, from Courscant began, "How many ships are we going to send into the Core Worlds?"

Yarr raised an eyebrow as the view screen, "I'm going to recall 250,000 Ships, 50,000 of which will be freshly made from the Star Forge, 200,000 taken from the Outer Rim. I will recall 10,000,000 Fighters, comprised of our combined force of fighters from the entire galaxy. And as for Occupational Armies, we're going to bring in 50 Billion Troops to occupy the core worlds. This will not affect our explorations and occupations of the Unknown Regions, or our presence in the Outer and Mid Rims at all. We'll supplement the ships we lose with fresh ones from the Forge."

"50 Billion Troops won't be enough to secure this Galaxy," Admiral Shu-Jin told her patronizingly.

"I know that," Yarr nodded, "But our initial estimations say that as we move closer to Courscant, our Occupational Armies will swell to some in the range of 30 Trillion," She said stoically as she crossed her arms over the chest, "There are a hundred quadrillion beings in the Galaxy, 30 Trillion is more than enough to occupy the core worlds, the other 83 Billion are more than enough to occupy the mid and outer rims. Now, I forgot another thing, the Jedi, we've come up with a solution to that as well, though I will explain this more in detail if you would like."

There was a nod by the Admiral's at the table and she smiled, "Are you aware of Lord Revan's servant? Jaq?"

"The Jedi Hunter?" Admiral Saul Karath asked her from the right of Lord Revan's seat.

"Yes, Lord Revan has outlined this in his program as well," She smiled, "He will be placed in charge of elements of the Dark Jedi Corp that will be specially trained to manipulate Jedi into joining us and to kill those who disobey us. There are only about 500 Jedi left, we have more than 5,500 Dark Jedi in this contingent alone. That's only one quarter of them all."

Karath raised an eyebrow, "And how will we combat the Jedi's almost assured attempt to stop us, you know they will Yarr."

"It's simple," She smiled, "We will pulverize every single world that the Jedi are on, sure, a handful may survive, but they will no longer be a threat."

* * *

"_You are a fool," Freedon Nadd whispered in his ear, "And a pretender."_

_Revan growled and turned back to the voice, only to find nothing, he was surrounded by nothing but a white expanse. He had known of the power of Nadd's tomb on the Moon, but he didn't think that his long dead predecessor's presence was even still in existence. As he recalled, the spirit had been destroyed in the Exar Kun debacle. The Force did wondrous things, beyond comprehension. His miscalculation had put him here and he wanted to get out of it, but there was one thing that he knew h would have to do, "You're the fool, everything you touched was destroyed, every single action you undertook has been reversed by the Jedi, I have spent the better part of the past few years returning things that you have done, furthering them and making sure that they can never be reversed. I'm sure that you will be pleased that there is less that 500 Jedi left…" _

"_A hand full of pests can build a colony of millions back up," Nadd responded, he seemed intrigued by this mortal, he was different from others he had encountered. _

"_When I'm through with them, there will be no pests left, the Jedi are interlopers, my true enemies are hide in shadows, but that time will come to an end soon," Revan said tensely. _

"_Ah yes," Freedon Nadd chuckled darkly, "The man who leads them is fool and a decrypted one at that." _

"_You know of him?" Revan was confused. _

"_Oh yes," The Sith Lord sounded pleased, "He is an idealistic fool who insists on drawing on the wisdom of those before him to confirm his plans, though he tends not to listen to us at all. If you do not succeed in your conquest of the Republic, I foresee him invading and nearly crushing the Republic, though he will not crush the Jedi at all, and he will allow the Republic to remain. If you fail, I foresee your descendant leading the Jedi to victory against his armies as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. She will be a powerful one, I can tell you that?" _

_His eyes widened, he spoke in a quiet whisper, "…Descendant…?" _

"_Oh yes, I felt it on the moon when I forced your presence off of it," Nadd sounded amused, "That woman, the one you converted, is carrying your child." _

"_Child?" He whispered. _

"_Yes," The Ancient Dark Lord whispered, "She is impregnated, but I'm sure she does not know it yet." _

"_What does the future hold for that child?" Revan asked, he was sure that he had now gained some respect from the 'man' if he could be called that still. _

"_Your Children, no matter what path you take and what direction the future goes, will be powerful," Nadd told him prophetically, "I foresee great things for them, but be warned, it is possible that a few of them will be ensnared by the Light Side of the Force if you don't approach this situation correctly." _

_He swallowed a lump in his throat, "I'm going to have more than one child?" _

"_Many," Freedon Nadd answered. _

"_What of the Republic?" He asked. _

"_I do not know, and I don't know that your plan to crush the Jedi will succeed either, the future is always in motion," Nadd answered, "But I know this, one way or the other, you will have a role in the defeat of this so called Sith Emperor. That is all I can say, I brought you here with the intention of killing you, but you have proved to be most powerful and it would be a shame. Rest Assured, your goals, your actions behind your conquest of the Galaxy will succeed, but the Jedi will not die, they never do, as we do not either. The Sith and Jedi represent two sides of the same token and it is impossible to destroy one side of it and have the other remain. I was idealistic like you once, thinking that I could destroy the Jedi. You can only contain them, but they will never die. You've learned to much Dark Lord Revan, I will leave you to your work, and congratulations on the child by the way." _

_And the last thing Revan heard before waking up, was the cackling of Freedon Nadd, a noise he didn't quite care to hear again. _

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

"Revan?" Doctor Van's eyes widened to the size of saucers as Revan leaned up from the medical bed and ripped the monitoring equipment from his exposed chest. He was calibrating the scanner to run a full body scan before Revan decided to wake up abruptly. He stood up from his desk and grabbed his portable scanner to run it over the panting Dark Lord's form, "This is incredible, I have you under so many sedatives to take down a fully grown pregnant rancor and yet you were able to do that, what in the hell is going on with you right now?"

Revan looked up to him, but when he spoke, he found that it was heavily slurred, "G-get m-me-…something to get them out of my system."

"I can't do that," Van advised him.

"You will," Revan warned the man with a stern look, "I'm f-fine, but I need to retrieve Bastila from the surface now."

"Why are you so bent on this woman?" He asked him, he knew the answer, Revan was in love, the Dark Lord wouldn't admit it though.

But the answer Revan gave him, wasn't exactly what he was looking for, "She's carrying my child."

After a moment of stunned silence, Doctor Van blinked and turned back to his desk, he had prepared such a strong reversal of the sedatives in one dosage, it would kick in shortly, "Congratulations."

Revan managed a weak grin, "Thank you."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 **

There was one thing in the back of his mind as he made his way to the shuttle bay. It overshadowed the news that he was going to be father. Arenna Kai, she still lurked out there, waiting for him to misstep. He would have to deal with her personally before anything else could be allowed to continue. She was a threat to everything, his Empire, his future plans, Bastila and his future children. It was not in his original plans to face her outright. Revan knew that she would get to him eventually, but he was going to make it hard for her and when she finally got to him, she would be left virtually powerless. But that couldn't happen now. The fact that Bastila was going to have his child threw the complication in. If she remembered anything that he had taught her, it was that you needed to use whatever means necessary to get what you want. Arenna was a clever woman, and she'd figure out Bastila's condition and when that happened, she and his child would be a target.

He would have to get her before she made a move on him and if there was one thing that he wasn't afraid of, it was a fight and it would be a glorious fight.

Standing next to the captain of the shuttle, Revan imputed the coordinates that he felt Bastila was at, "Take us there and land."

"Yes Lord Revan," The pilot nodded and with that affirmed, Revan turned and walked back into the body of the shuttle.

There would be no running. There would be no more retreat and there would be no more mercy on the Republic. Until now he had taken a stance of letting the Republic Ships he encountered run away with their tails between their legs, he would no longer do that now. He would meet Arenna in battle, crush her and then move onto the Republic and deal with them. That battle would determine the outcome of the future. If he fell to Arenna, which he highly doubted, then the Republic would remain, he was quite sure of that, but if he slew her and conquered the Republic then the outcome of the future would be much different, if Freedon Nadd was correct that is. Revan never put any faith in the ancient Sith Lords. While they did great things, they all eventually fell to something or another and to invest faith in them was a weakness in his mind. But there was much truth in Nadd said, Revan could assume that and that's why he'd base his new plans off of the warnings.

With this change in plans, there were some people whose jobs were no longer needed.

Such as Jaq, if he was going to go after Arenna himself, Jaq would have no purpose in going around the Galaxy.

Besides, if he was going to conquer the Republic and contain the Jedi to only a few individuals, he needed his best Jedi Hunter alive.

Turning back to the large holocom in the very center of the Shuttle's body, he turned his eyes downward and imputed the secure channel that the ship he provided Jaq used. When the connection was established, all he had to do was wait. Folding his arms over his chest, he scowled. He was so tired. He was on the verge of just collapsing from his lack of sleep. He couldn't wait to get to a point where he could peacefully sleep. When Jaq's face appeared in the Holocom, he looked up at it, "Report."

"She's on Courscant," Jaq told him, "There can be no doubt about that, I'm sure that she's on the capital, exactly where I cannot touch her."

Revan looked down at the control panel and stared at it in contemplation, "I'm calling off your mission."

"What?" He asked Revan. After all of the effort that he had put into finding this woman, he was being called off and ordered to return.

"I'm going to handle her personally," Revan told him, "I'm about to begin a very important part of this war and I need you here, and as such, I will take care of Arenna Kai myself as I should have done at the beginning. I am ordering you to return to the fleet and await my instructions. I can assure you that I will not be disappointed with your new orders, how fast can you get back here?"

Jaq sighed, "48 Hours at the maximum velocity of this ship."

"Then I suggest you start moving now," Revan nodded before triggering the holocom to deactivate quickly, "I have business to attend to, Revan out."

When the communication device powered off, Revan turned his back to the holocom and walked towards the viewport. Now he had a bigger problem to solve. He agreed with Jaq, Arenna was on Courscant. If she wasn't actively seeking out him and trying to kill him, and if she wasn't on Dantooine, which there were no indications that she was, she would be on Courscant. If he knew her, which he did very well, she would strike at the heart of the Jedi, before coming to him. It's not like he could step foot on Courscant without attracting attention, the Republic Media and Government would make sure of that, so how was he going to get her. There were three options as he saw it, he didn't like any of them, but there were only three that he could think of.

The first of them meant an alliance with the Jedi.

The second one meant an Alliance with the Republic and the Jedi.

The Third one meant an early invasion of Courscant and dealing with the Republic, the Jedi and Arenna Kai simultaneously. Revan wasn't sure that he could handle a full scale invasion of that planet with his attention divided on that many irritating opponents. No, he could not go with the third one or second one, he really didn't want to do the first one either, but he had to get onto Courscant and he couldn't accelerate an invasion of Courscant. He needed all of the forces necessary and he couldn't do that in a matter of days, even if he accelerated his armada's movements.

He wanted to end this quickly, to secure his child and Bastila, above all else.

And that would mean opening up a dialogue with them.

* * *

When she awoke, she felt as if she had been unconscious for hours, but it was still light out on the moon and she could tell it couldn't have been more than an hour.

She also hadn't accounted on being woken up by Revan himself, swept up in his arms and being carried to a shuttle. Bastila, who was still slightly hazy from being knocked unconsciousness, narrowed her eyes in puzzlement. She reached up and stroked Revan's face tenderly, "I thought that you were going to make me finish this course."

"You won't be doing anything that labor intensive for a while," Revan answered with a small smile, her weight was nothing to him. He might have even carried her over his shoulder if he hadn't known that she was pregnant. Speaking of which, he was going to wait until she was well rested to tell her, "I'm willing to make an exception for you, consider yourself mine in more ways than one."

Bastila smiled and it was a dazed smile, "Keep telling yourself that _I'm_ yours, I believe that it's the other way around."

"The power behind the throne?" Revan chuckled fondly as he stepped onto the boarding ramp of the shuttle.

"Exactly," She smiled dreamily.

"Whatever you say love," He chuckled.

* * *

**Authors Note: ****I'm aware that I should have put this note in two chapters ago, but I forgot it, so I'll say it now: _The reports of my demise are greatly exaggerated_. Now that introductions are over, I should inform you that this chapter blitz isn't unintentional. There should be two updates a week until New Years. That's the only way that I'll be able to stay with my schedule. I should also inform you all that there is a sequel in the works, it is not as long as this, but it's a continuation to this because the way I've planned to end this story isn't very finite and it would only make sense to write a sequel. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 **

"I do recommend that you go back to the Medical Bay and rest," Yarr pleaded with him quietly as he made his way to the head of the bridge. She had been pleading with him the moment he stepped off of the Shuttle and hadn't quit, even when he had dropped Bastila off at the Medical Bay and made his way to here. She had been non-stop since the shuttle bay, but it wasn't angering him, it was more of an amusing thing. He turned to her and smiled pleasantly, something that caused the Twi'lek woman's eyebrows to rise. She put her hands behind her back and stepped away a few feet.

Revan chuckled softly and turned back to the moon, his eyes noticeably twinkling, "Admiral your concern is touching, I'm fine really, more than fine. I just want to get moving."

"Moving towards what?" Admiral Yarr questioned.

"With my conquest of the Galaxy," Revan answered with a charismatic grin, "I want you to begin recalling enough ships from the Unknown Regions and the Outer Rim to outnumber the Republican Fleet 10 to 1, I would estimate that to be around 250,000 ships. Admiral Karath is providing 50,000 of those ships from the Star Forge, you get the other 200,000. I want to make this clear though, if you leave our outer flank vulnerable, I will stick you on the smallest frigate I can find in the fleet, demote you crewman and make you wish that you were still studying Star Maps in the Academy."

She looked at him a degree of confusion, "What could possibly summon enough power to bring against us as even a credible threat?"

Revan bowed his head slowly and looked down at the Bulkhead, his memories of his encounter with the Sith Emperor were hazy at best, but he did have distinct flashes of them. What he had saw there was quite simply some of the most terrifying things that he had seen in his entire life and while there wasn't a force in the Galaxy that was bigger than his, their forces were dramatically larger than the Republic and they posed a much greater threat. To top things off, their commanders, and a large amount of their troops were at the very least novices in the Force. That would prove to be an obstacle to overcome when they finally came back to the known Galaxy. Revan knew that they had that desire in their black hearts. The Sith Emperor himself had told him that.

That man, if he could be truly called that, was perhaps the most powerful user of the Force that he had ever encountered.

At least in a corporal sense, he was sure of that.

Revan knew something that the entire Galaxy did not. He knew something that the vaunted Jedi Order assumed was something else entirely. It was the secret of his fall to the Dark Side of the Force, something that he would take to his grave. When he had killed Mandalore above Malachor, the dying leader revealed something to him that would ultimately shape the rest of his life. In an attempt to judge the power of the Republican Military, the Sith Emperor had manipulated the mind of Mandalore to engage in war on the Republic. That had of course led to himself and Malak venturing to find the Emperor. What happened next was the hazy part of it, but he could distinctly remember _'suggestions'_ being planted in his mind, as well as that of Malak to prepare the Galaxy for their invasion. The Sith Emperor never accounted on himself and Malak developing desires of their own and taking control of the mighty Star Forge and preparing the Galaxy to fight against him.

Malak fell for the power of it all and the power that he felt.

Revan fell for a purpose, not for the power, but for the purpose of defending the Galaxy against what he had seen.

That was the thing people misinterpreted as a fall for the power. In any case, to a mind ignorant of the knowledge of the whole story, it would look as if he was some power hungry maniac, but he was not. That would be a lesson that the Republic and the Jedi would learn, "Perhaps, it's time that I tell you what's lurking out there, in the Unknown Regions, beyond all of your basic knowledge."

"My _basic_ knowledge?" Yarr asked with a raised eyebrow.

Revan scowled slightly, "Come, this conversation is not for certain ears."

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

"That is the source behind all of this," Revan told her as she set the last datapad down very slowly, those were his personal logs of the time he spent in the Unknown Regions, "It will take indescribably large fleets, massive occupational armies, and a lot of commitment. A prize as vast as this Galaxy would have been easy to take before us. Malak and I were ordered to find the Star Forge and use it for him, but he was foolish, he never thought of us developing our own free will. I knew that if we were to ever to be invaded, we would break. I'm giving this Galaxy backbone."

"How long, did they give a time frame of when they intended to return to known space?" Admiral Yarr asked quietly, this was a lot of information to take in.

Revan shook his head, "No, but I'll venture to guess that it will be at any time, it could be tomorrow, today even, a century from now, any time."

"Do you feel that if they invaded now, at this very moment, that the combined powers of the Empire and the Republic can repel them?" She asked, looking up at him questionably.

He looked down and be seemed to contemplate her words, "I don't know, but if you were somehow able to unite the Empire, Republic, Sith and the Jedi in one alliance against them, I would say that our chances improve astronomically. But I don't know how that's going to happen, I would believe that the best possible remedy for their ignorance is to be invaded, but there is the flaw of it all, because for the Republic to be invaded means that we are invaded as well. I haven't come up with a serious way to defend against them if they invade with the Republic is still standing."

"Radiation Defensive Grids, Mines, building massive fleets and locking down the borders to the point where every light year is patrolled by at least fifty Interdictor Cruisers," Yarr persisted.

"With Millions of ships, that just might be possible, but with the current alignment of the Empire and the Republic, they're coming to us first," Revan reasoned with her as he began a very slow pace around the office in the Sternward Command Tower, he very rarely used this office and Admiral Yarr used it as her office more than he did, "Following your logic, I would either have to barricade the entire Galaxy with my fleet, it might do it if we manage to get our fleet into multi-million numbers, but it would stretch them very thin and I'm not going to go into the logistics of the ground forces we'll need to keep the Galaxy secure. I haven't ventured down this road before, I always assumed that we would meet them in battle, not batten down the hatches and wait it out."

Yarr rubbed her forehead, "Perhaps we should give this more thought."

Revan was silent for a moment and by that time, he had made his way to the viewport and was now staring at the beautiful sight of the Dxun Moon, "Maybe your right."

"Then the first step," Yarr said, getting up from the desk and walking to the view screen on the opposite side and summoned the topographical map of Courscant, "Protect Courscant at all costs."

Revan turned and raised his eyebrows, "Do you have a spice habit that I know nothing about?"

"No," She smirked momentarily, "You didn't let me finish my thoughts, protect Courscant at all costs, after we take it from the Republic."

Revan smiled, "If they lose Courscant, they'll more than likely move their center of Government to one of the other planets in the Inner Core of the Deep Core,"

"And when you look at a map of the set borders, all of the planets that we do not occupy are on the border of the Unknown Regions," Yarr summoned up a map of the Galaxy, one and by far the largest portion was colored in red the other in blue. Revan's Sith Empire hugged the blue Republic that spanned most of the borders of the Unknown Regions. He now understood what she was talking about. Fortify his Empire's entrances to the Unknown Regions after taking half of the Core Worlds from the Republic, forcing them to move their Government to a world that would be immediately exposed to these _'True Sith' _when they invaded. That in turn would make them understand what needed to be done and then he could unite the Galaxy in one Alliance against those true Sith.

"Admiral," Revan began, "Contact our forces in the Unknown Regions, tell them to fall back to our territories in Outer Rim and hold position on the border."

Arenna would have to wait. He needed to do this now if it was going to be done. Once he stepped foot on the Planet, he would begin his hunt for her.

"Shore up defenses," Revan continued sagely and walked forward to trace the border lines that represented his Empire's boundaries with the Unknown Regions, "Mines, Thoron Radioactive Defensive Grinds, all ships massed on those borders, also on the Republic Borders as well. When they come, they'll come droves and we'll need all the power we can get to fend them off into the Republic."

Admiral Yarr nodded, "I'll send them orders right away, is your plan for the Invasion of Courscant still on?"

"Yes, but you are to get those ships primarily from the Star Forge, but to bridge the gap, you'll need to withdraw some ships from the Outer Rim Territories, no System is to be passed over, but no system is to be left abandoned," Revan swept both of his hands over the Outer Rim on the map and moved them towards Courscant, "I want 150,000 Ships on the Border of the Courscant Sector in five days, I want 1,000,000 Fighters to join them as well as 25 Billion Troops to storm the planet. We'll allow them to get off of the Planet, as well as the Jedi, and then once they're in place on their new Capital World, we'll extend our borders into something of a Defensive Zone in a division of the Core. Re-route the fleets to fortify the borders of the Republic and the Unknown Regions and wait."

Admiral Yarr nodded, "What of this Arenna Kai?"

"By this time next week, I'll be moving into the Chancellor's Apartments," Revan smiled, "I'll find time for that."

Yarr nodded with a smile and turned back to the Map.

"This is a brilliant strategic move Master," Yarr observed, "But I get the feeling that there's more to this."

"Oh yes," He grinned and placed both of his hands on the Republic Territory that bordered the Unknown Regions, "I plan to let the Republic have that disputed Territory to move their new Government Centre there, and I plan to let these True Sith invade them first, so they'll be coming to us for an Alliance. But once we've secured that Alliance and the True Sith have invaded, I'm going to close that gap, take what's the left of the Republic and come at the True Sith with everything that we have. The Jedi, Sith, Republic and my Empire will be united to fight them, and we'll defeat them then."

That's what he would do.

Exterminating the Jedi, destroying the last vestiges of the Republic would be put off until the True Sith were defeated.

And somewhere in between forcing the Republic off of Courscant and out of most of the Core and defeating the True Sith sat Arenna Kai.

He would approach her when the time came.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Lord Revan," Admiral Yarr said, marching to the head of the bridge and handing him a datapad, "We just picked up this distress signal from the Palace on Iziz, our analysts have decoded it and it's from Queen Talia herself. She's informed the Republic of our position here and she's requesting a fleet to come here and try and drive us away from the planet. This just so happens to coincide with our listening posts picking up a large Republic Fleet headed this way. What course of action do you want to take?"

Revan smirked, "How many ships?"

"87," Admiral Yarr looked down to the Datapad.

"I wonder where they got those ships, what planet did they have to leave undefeated to get that many ships here?" Revan chuckled to himself in a moment of contemplation. He was thoroughly amused at their eagerness.

"I'll have our listening posts on it right away Master," Yarr made the note down on her datapad, "I'll call up the reserves from the outer reaches of the System, but I should tell you that most of them are doing research on the Gas Giants in this system, most of them are around Twing, shall I hold off?"

"How many ships are there in reserves in this system?" Revan asked.

"112," Yarr looked up.

"Call back 50 of them to meet us here and surround Onderon, I'll give her majesty a reason to call the Republic for help, once she sees that a fleet of 300 Sith Warships has surrounded her planet," Revan said simply, he was only waiting here for Jaq, he might as well add a new planet to his Empire while he's at it, "Put the remaining vessels doing their survey on Combat Alert, but they can continue. The recalled vessels can go back afterwards."

Yarr nodded, "I'll send the orders now."

"Very well," Revan turned and made his way to the end of the bridge, "I have business that I need to attend to, you inform me the moment that those ships drop out of Hyperspace. Unleash hell on them as only you can."

Yarr smirked as she took Revan's place at the head of the bridge. The foolish Republic, they thought that they could make in impact with 87 ships against 300? How very amusing. They outnumbered them three to one and considering the fact that Sith Interdictors were far more powerful than the standard Republic Ship, it was more like six to one. It would be a fun battle.

* * *

She was pregnant, she was going to have a child and the strangest thing of all of it was the fact that it was the child with the Dark Lord of the Sith. It was the strangest feeling that she had felt in her entire life. She sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her stomach, feeling the faint, pulsing of the life that was now developing inside of her womb. As a Jedi, she had never once considered the fact of having children, but now as a Sith, or whatever she was, it was now a reality. A child was exciting and frightening all at once.

Bastila ran her hand through her loose hair as the Doctor's words hit her again, now she only wanted to speak to Revan and ask where he wanted to go from here. He was the Dark Lord of the Sith and he was the ruler of three fourths of the Galaxy, Bastila would feel better if she got his opinion on it.

"I take it you just found out?" Revan asked from the doorway.

She turned and smiled, "Yes, I sense that you knew about it before me?"

Revan nodded, "I did, but I just didn't know when to tell you."

Taking in a deep breath, she sighed, "What do you want to do about this? I don't want you to be distracted from what you need to do for the Galaxy. I can take care of myself. I need your opinion so that we can me forward."

She gasped when she felt his arms reached around her tenderly and rub her stomach, "Nothing would make me happier than to you have be the mother of my children. I'm more concerned about what threats are posed to the child and yourself. I need to protect you, but I'll support you all the way."

"So I take it, I'm something of an Empress now?" Bastila asked wryly.

"If you want to be," He smiled into her neck, "As of this moment, you have the same privileges that I do, and you are my equal on the hierarchy of this Empire. Slightly higher than me, but that's between you and me only got it?"

"So I'm no longer a prisoner?" She confirmed once again.

"That's correct," Revan nodded, "And you'll be afforded all of the comforts in life that we can provide for you in these next nine months. Now, I want to know something, has Doctor Van cleared you for release from the Bay?"

Bastila nodded, "I'm free to leave whenever I need to."

"Well then, let's get you settled in to your life of leisure," Revan grinned.

* * *

"The intelligence has been confirmed," Admiral Forn Dodonna reported to the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, Galic Orenex, "The Sith Fleet is on the move, their fleets have begun a complete withdrawal of the Unknown Regions to their borders. We estimate that there are at least 1,000,000 Ships in that region, the largest fleet that has ever been assembled. In my professional opinion, I believe that this withdrawal is leading to one thing."

Chancellor Orenex raised an eyebrow, "And what is that Admiral Dodonna?"

"The Invasion of Courscant," She said simply, "And to be frank Chancellor, if we attempted to defend ourselves if they sent 1,000,000 ships against us, if they send 100,000 ships even, they'd crush us in a matter of hours. I think it's time that develop a series of plans to move the Capital of the Government off of Courscant in the event that they invade the planet."

The aged Chancellor nodded, "Go ahead, and contact the Jedi, I want you to factor their opinion and them into your plans. They're invaluable to us."

"Forgive me Chancellor," Dodonna looked awkward, "My faith in the Jedi has been weakened ever since their failed attempt to kill Darth Revan. Thanks to their actions, we lost one of our largest fleets and Jedi Bastila Shan in the process. I would feel much better if we excluded them from the decisions."

He shook his head, "That was a failure yes, but it was not the Jedi's fault. It was found out a long time before the mission actually commenced and Revan was waiting for them. He has corrupted Shan and the Jedi Council believes that Revan has already successfully converted her fully to the Sith."

"Now he not only has these indescribable fleet numbers, large occupational armies and the power of numbers over the Jedi, but he has Bastila and her power," She shook her head in frustration, "I'll get moving quickly on the plans to evacuate the Government and the Jedi, I'll return when I finish."

The Chancellor nodded as the Admiral stood up from her chair and departed the office. He scowled and turned to his large panoramic viewport. Forn was right, if Revan invaded, they wouldn't stand a chance of beating him. It would be foolish to try. If they stood against him, he would wipe them out and that would mean the end of the Republic. He couldn't allow that, at the same time he didn't like running away with his tail between his legs, but he had no choice in this matter. It was for the betterment of the whole Galaxy.

* * *

"You just com anyone that you need, I'll be on the bridge, Doctor Van is at your beckon call and the mess hall has been ordered to cater to your every need," Revan literally fussed over her as she set herself down on the bed, she thought it was one of the most amusing things that she had ever seen, "When the battle commences, there will be a shield brought up over this room and the inertial dampeners will be increased so that you don't feel any effects?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What am I supposed to do for entertainment?"

Revan smiled and flicked his fingers towards his holocom on his desk directly in front of his bed, "It will get every broadcast network from Courscant to Tatooine, it should keep you entertained. You know where the refresher is, everything is here if you need it, I hope that everything meets your fancy."

"Speaking as someone who has spent most of her life as a Jedi and has lived life of immaterialism, I feel like a Queen," She smiled him and then she brought up her hand in a dismissing gesture, "You may to your silly battle."

Revan smiled at her and rolled his eyes before bowing slightly, "Yes, your highness."

"I like the sound of that," She smiled at him.

* * *

"Report," Revan ordered as he strode onto the bridge.

"87 Republic Ships have dropped out of Hyperspace at the edge of the system," Admiral Yarr reported, "Sensors indicate that turrets on Onderon's Surface are charging. I was waiting for you to make a decision on that issue."

Revan raised an eyebrow as he made it to the head of the bridge and folded his arms over his chest, "Have five cruisers break formation and hold position directly over Iziz and the Palace. I want all of their turrets armed at that Palace, and have their fighters prepared to depart if Talia forces my hand."

He stepped back and stood in front of the Holocom that was at the head of the bridge, he turned to his left and looked down into the left command pit at the communication officer, "Open a channel to Onderon Royal Palace."

The communication officer nodded and the holocom activated with a blue hue almost instantaneously, but when no one appeared before him, he looked back to the officer and raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"No one responded, but we can send them a message," He told Revan.

"Even better," He turned back to the man, "Begin the recording."

Revan turned back to the holocom, "Your most exalted Majesty of Onderon, Queen Talia. I'm very disappointed that you decided to provoke a battle over your planet, but nevertheless, I'll destroy the Republic Fleet. No, your sensors are not betraying your eyes: we now have 300 ships surrounding your planet waiting to meet the Republic Fleet. You'll also notice that I have five ships out of formation and in closer proximity to the planet then the rest of my fleet. There is a purpose for that. Their turrets are armed and aimed at your palace and if you attempt to interfere in this battle, I'll vaporize your palace and then Iziz into a fine but worthless ash. Remain silent and no harm will come to you."

He made a motion with his hand and the holocom deactivated, he turned and cast a questioning look at the man, "Did they receive it?"

"Yes Master," The officer nodded.

"Good," He nodded once and turned back to Yarr, "Combat Alert, how long until they get here?"

"Twenty minutes," Yarr responded.

"We should send them a welcoming party," He smiled, "Deploy five brigades of fighters to head out to meet them before they get here."

"With pleasure," Yarr smiled as she turned to enact those orders.

Revan smiled and turned back to the blankness of space and sight of fighters now swarming out of the fleet and going to meet the Republic Fleet.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Jaq had to admit that he was overworked, but he loved every second of it all and he wouldn't give it up for anything. He had been the head of the Darth Revan's personal contingent of Jedi Hunters, Assassins and Enforcers since Malachor V and ever since that battle, his love for his work had increased steadily for years. Hundreds of highly trained individuals from across the Galaxy reported to him and then he reported to Lord Revan. Revan required him to sort out all of the details and that's what he did every single hour, reviewing operations, making them possible, he did it hourly on top of his personal assignments from his master. That's why he had been so upset when Revan had called off the Arenna Kai mission, but what Revan had as a secondary prize cheered him up.

They were finally going to go after Core Worlds.

He could not have been giddier at the thought of driving the Jedi out of their precious temple and out of the Core and he couldn't wait to begin converting the stragglers and exterminating the rest.

Leaning back in his chair, he scrolled through the Datapad and looked at the recent reports of Military Movements. His master was moving the largest fleet to ever be seen in the entire Galaxy: 1.6 Million Ships, and there would be 150,000 ships massing on Courscant to meet a fleet of a little over 19,000. However, he was confused with the rest of the movements of the Fleet. If he calculated the map of the territory once the Core Worlds were under their control, the remaining ships in the fleet would be massed and armed on the border. This was curious, very curious indeed and he couldn't wait to get back to Lord Revan, so that he could ask Revan in person what all of this meant. He wouldn't even dream of contacting him over subspace with that sensitive information.

"Computer increase to maximum velocity and remain on course to rendezvous with the Fleet," Jaq ordered and then closed his eyes at the affirming noise from the computer.

Things were now in motion that could not be undone, and as far as he could see, he wouldn't want to change that at all.

* * *

"How long until they arrive?" Revan asked at the head of the bridge, he was silently scrolling through the datapad that contained Queen Talia's message to the Republic.

"Five minutes," Yarr retorted crisply.

Revan looked up and sure enough, in the vast, twinkling backdrop that was space, he could see the flashes of the turbo lasers of the fighters he had sent out to meet the enemy fleet. Deactivating the Datapad, he smiled, "Admiral, give the order for all ships to open fire once the Republic Fleet is in range and give the order for all the fighters in the fleet to disembark and join the other fighters. However, I want you to order the ships over the Royal Palace to begin charging their weapons. They are to fire on the Palace, and only the palace on my express orders, is that understood Admiral?"

"Are you really going to do this sir, despite the fact that you told them you'd not do it if they didn't interfere?" Yarr asked.

Revan nodded, "I intend on conquering Onderon once this battle is over, and if there is any resistance movement that will be spawned, it will be from that Palace. Vaporize it on my mark Admiral."

Yarr smiled wickedly and nodded, "I'll inform them at once."

"Good," Revan said, setting the datapad down in front of the viewport and returning to his usual stance.

He hadn't intended on even firing on the world, but after reading the message that she had sent to the Republic, she forced his hand. Queen Talia had violated their secret agreement that allowed his fleet to use the Dxun Moon and to scientifically survey the systems Gas Giant Planets. Revan, until this moment, had intended to leave the planet alone, but that was about to chance. The only thing that would change for the people of Onderon would be the fact that there was no longer a royal family. He would give all the support that the anti-royalists needed to seal the transition. Firstly, Talia needed to be eliminated, but he would wait three minutes to begin the bombardment of the Palace. He wanted his friends from the Republic to see this moment, the moment that he would end the Onderon Royal Family. The family had been founded by a Sith Lord, and it would be ended by a Sith Lord, "How long now?"

"Thirty eight seconds," Yarr reported.

"Open fire Admiral," Revan commanded, "The ships over the Royal Palace are to do the same."

And in an instant after the orders were transmitted, his sight was filled with the green discharges of his fleet both firing at the surface of Onderon and at the Republic ships.

* * *

"Green Leader," The Alpha Leader, the head of the contingent of fighters from Revan's ship, the commander of all fighter pilots, all _seven million_ of them, ordered, "Follow Alpha, Delta and Beta Squad's trajectory towards the Republic Command ships. We've received orders from Lord Revan himself, we are to destroy that ship, it is our first priority, all other concerns are secondary."

"Acknowledged," Gamma leader responded and in that instant, all eight thousand fighters swarmed around the Republic Command Ship in an almost unparalleled show of force.

By the time that the Republic fleet had taken heavy losses and if the thoughts of retreat had entered the commanders of the fleet's mind, that would prove useless. Revan had ordered all of the Gravity Well Generators to be activated to prevent their escape, hyperspace would be impossible with that much power. It shocked the Republic Officers, until then, Revan had pursued a policy of allowing the fleets he faced to run back to the Republic and spread the word of what happened at the battle. But he was aggressively destroying every ship, one by one and they knew at that moment that there would be no escape from this. Something had changed, this was the turning point and in some minds of the Republic, this was the beginning of the end of their cause.

That's what caused two thirds of their fighter contingents to turn away from the battle and retreat from the battle, abandoning the Republic Fleet to its fate.

They didn't even known that at that very moment, the life of Queen Talia and that of the entire Royal Family of Onderon had just been snuffed out by the powerful turbo lasers of Sith Interdictors.

"You know," Revan commented as Yarr came to stand next to him, "I've never seen a more satisfying battle Yarr."

Yarr looked down as her Datapad beeped, and when Revan looked down to the device, he saw that his Grand Admiral's eyes had widened, "Master, we know the planet that these ships came from."

"Where?" Revan asked, he was not at all concerned with this battle anymore. They'd win in a matter of moments only a complete fool couldn't see that.

"Corellia," Admiral Yarr blinked once to make sure her eyes were not playing with her. Sure enough, they had left Corellia completely defenseless.

Revan turned and back to the battle and stared at it with a slight hint of incredulousness on his face, surely they had not be so, well…_stupid_? They would not leave one of the most important strategic planets in the Galaxy completely undefended to send their forces in a hopeless attempt to destroy him? They had lost their minds. Revan almost pitied them, _almost_. His face broke out in a wide grin, it was almost a smile if it hadn't been so bright with child like excitement, "This is just delicious, this is positively divine. I can't believe that they would do something so stupid, just to send a fleet against me? They'd leave a prize like Corellia."

"Shall I order a task force to Corellia?" Yarr raised an eyebrow.

"1,000 Ships," Revan smiled, "That'll give us a good foothold before our fleets mass at Courscant."

"Precisely," Yarr nodded, "I'll send the orders now."

Revan waved his hand over the battle, "Finish this and set course for Corellia immediately, don't wait for these ships to regroup, I want to jump on this chance now. Afterward, keep gathering the ships we need to take Courscant. I'll be in my quarters getting some rest."

While he was walking back to the blast door, he was smirking.

'_I win…' _


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Don't worry my dear, it wasn't you, that woman seemed to always have a layer of frost around her, it was only appropriate that she dressed and looked like an Ice Queen," Revan said as he leaned his head on Bastila's shoulder, "Malak always had something for her though, he never acted on it because… it was Atris, she always acted as if she answered to a higher power. She even thought that she could have bested me in direct combat."

Bastila laughed, "She taught me history, quite badly I might add."

"I will give the poor woman that, she was smart," Revan shrugged, "But she never liked me and I never liked her. Our mutual dislike for each other only increased when the Mando War started, she never liked the fact that Arenna Kai choose to come with me instead of staying with her studying and reflecting on how cowardly they were."

"They were friends?" Bastila raised an eyebrow, "Atris? The Ice Queen?"

"Arenna was her only friend," Revan nodded, "The only one she ever had."

Bastila sighed and looked at the ceiling, "I remember the day you came to Dantoonie and spoke to us on why we should have gone into the war. I was young at the time, and I wanted to come with you, but my master would have spaced me. You were so damn charismatic and charming. I knew that if I would have gone with you I would have followed you into hell."

"Perhaps it was a good thing you didn't join us then," Revan told her, "It was a vile war, and the way it ended left everyone with deep scars. Malachor V and its subsequent semi-destruction left something of a deep crater in the Force. Something that, if given the proper manipulation, can be a dangerous weapon, but there will be a time and a place for that discussion later. But back to my point, I'm very glad that you did the wise thing and stayed out."

She looked down to him, "Why did you go to war?"

"What do you mean?" Revan asked her seriously.

"I mean why did you go to war? With Mandalore first and then the Republic, I've heard many things, but I feel that it's best to get it straight from you because after all, only you know the real reason," Bastila reasoned to him.

Revan blinked once before sighing a laying his head down on the pillow and bringing his hand up to caress to the life growing inside, "No one understood why I did it, for both wars really. They all seem to think that I'm some madman who wants it all. They know nothing of what I've gone through and what I've seen or what's made me into the person that I am today. If you knew, if you really knew the whole picture, you wouldn't begrudge me a bit."

"That didn't answer my question," Bastila told him.

Revan scowled a bit, but then his face dissolved into a serious expression. It was something that he thought about almost every single day and he was well prepared to tell her, but he needed to ease her gently into this, "Let me ask you something, if your mother was sick and the only medication that could help her recover was in the possession of a large pharmaceutical company and it cost way beyond what you had to get it, would you go to any lengths to get what you needed, the ends justify the means, or would you let your mother die for the sake of following the established order?"

"I-I… don't know," She answered after a moment of hesitation, when Bastila considered her own mother, perhaps not, but possibly for her father.

"Well, contrary to everything that you've heard about me, I'm not some maniac with a bloodlust for destruction," He turned and leaned into the crook of her neck, "I've done the things that I've done for a reason, not for the power, not for the sake of destroying things, but for a purpose. When they said that about Malak, they were very much correct, but me, no, never trust what you hear. When I killed Mandalore over Malachor V, he told me a secret, it was the reason that the Galaxy was flung into Chaos, I found the source of it all and it led to this war. I won't trouble you with the details, but to suffice it to say, my justification for going to war with the Republic is not unjustified. You don't need to worry about this Bastila, you're going to be busy enough with pregnancy…"

Bastila sighed and leaned back against the pillow, "Is it going to be that difficult."

"You've never been around pregnant women have you?" Revan asked wryly.

"Not since I was in my mother's womb," She retorted dryly.

He smiled and pointed up at the computer terminal, "I don't mean to be cruel, but search for the side effects of all nine months of human pregnancy."

"You don't mean to be cruel?" Bastila asked him with a hint of amusement in her voice as she got up from the bed and made her way to the desk at the front of the bed.

Revan smiled and moved further onto the bed and drummed his fingers on his stomach. He could get used to this, this beautiful woman was about to have his child, which was something that he never really considered before, and he was about to conquer the most influential planet in the galaxy. Revan knew that he was the most powerful person in this galaxy, or at the very least, he shared that position with the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Though, even Revan knew that he was a touch powerful then both of them. The Grand Master was his Jedi Equivalent, but she was nowhere as near powerful as he was, though she had age on him, but Revan found that didn't count for much. The Chancellor was a weakling. He was the head of a dying, sick, shrinking giant and the Government that Revan had put in its place had already topped the Republic.

"Oh by the Force," Bastila gasped, "Is this really what's going to happen to me?"

He smirked, "More or less, you might not get some symptoms, but you might get an extra dose of others."

"Well the first time I vomit, I'll be sure to be aim for your boots," Bastila responded.

"Very funny," He grumbled, "Though I have little doubt that if I annoy you, you will very much do that."

She turned and grinned at him, "Oh mighty Sith Lord, you can see into the future."

* * *

He had managed to get a few hours sleep, but he found that he was restless.

There were so many thoughts racing through his mind that he couldn't concentrate, everything was coming to a head and somehow he felt as if he was missing something. From everything that had happened to him in his life, there was never a moment in which he felt as much pressure as he did now. Everything that he had done had been so meticulously planned out, and sometimes he wished it would move a little faster, but it was impossible to ensure the desired effect if he rushed things. This Empire that had forged took hard work, not just from the beings that joined him, but from himself in particular. Every light year that he took from the Republic was critical and he needed to foresee everything that could happen. The perfect example of this was evident with Hutt Space.

When Revan's fleets had moved into that region of space, the Hutt's came to him with a deal.

He would be their ruler and the Sith Empire would be their defacto government, provided that he allowed them to be autonomous and to protect them with his mighty fleets. In addition, the Hutt's agreed to become a valuable contributor to the Economy and to pay tribute to the Sith in the form of 10 Percent of their combined Gross Planetary Products and Income. Revan would have imagined that they would have resisted him, but they did not and after thinking it over, he agreed to it. It was special circumstances like such as that which required his constant attention. When you looked at the Galaxy as a whole, he had crafted its current look with his thoughts alone. He didn't think that many people appreciated the amount of discipline and focus it took to control the Galaxy.

He had lied, cheated, killed and held no remorse for some things that he had done, but they had to be done.

The Star Forge was a prime example of that.

When he and Malak had finally made it to Rakata Prime, they had begun to negotiate with the natives for use of the Star Forge. They had told him simply that they wanted to destroy it, and he sensed at the time that it was the only way he was going to be able to get to it, short of exterminating the entire species that protected it. He lied to them, but he had to. There were people in the Galaxy who craved that Space Station and would have stopped at nothing to get their hands on it, he had needed to get to it first and secure it from the Sith Emperor. Only one thought went through his mind as he lied to the Native's faces and as he whispered off and on to Malak throughout the talks, his mind was on one image. The Sith Emperor, on his throne in an entire galaxy he ruled:

_He must not be allowed to use that station, all other concerns are secondary. _

From that moment, to this one, he had set out to conquer the Galaxy, unite it and take it to war against the True Sith Empire that was in the Unknown Regions.

But for that to happen, his personal life had to take its share of hits as well.

From the time he entered the Jedi Order, he had two constant companions: Malak and Arenna. The first one had gone from being his best friend, with whom he trusted his life, to his apprentice, with whom he needed to watch with both eyes for any sign of betrayal and had eventually gone down a road of destruction. The second had been his first love, his most trusted general in the war second to only Malak. Revan had at one time trusted Arenna with anything, at some times more than Malak. She was even trusted to activate the Mass Shadow Generator that would destroy that accursed planet over Malak, which irked him considerably. Revan had been aware of the reputation that she had garnered. When the troops and even other Jedi would grow frustrated with their lack of ascension through the Military Chain of Command, they would either take it out on Arenna or Malak. The rumors against Arenna were horrendous and they angered him to this day.

If there was ever one person he would have let the Galaxy die for, before Bastila that was, it was Arenna Kai.

He, with that thought, had even considered allowing Malak to activate the Mass Shadow Generator for her safety, but she had been very convincing.

"_You don't control me and I'm not some weak little woman who you can stand around and patronize, I'm doing it and I don't give a damn if you hate it or not,"_ had been her exact words.

A fond smile came across his lips, but then he forced a scowl on his face at the realization that he was going to have to kill her within the next few days. All narcissism and words behind, Arenna knew, like Revan did, that she didn't stand a chance. He had literally taught her everything that she knew. From the time that they were children, she had learned from him, her entire ability to battle with both a lightsaber and the force was molded from his own. He knew her every weakness. He even knew that she was prone to being tickled for the sake of the Force, she was no match for him.

If she stood in the way of his final victory over the Republic and the Jedi, he would put her down hard.

Otherwise, standing on the cusp of his victory, he would grant her a merciful death, the death of a warrior as she deserved.

'_A death of a warrior? I'm honored,' _Her voice suddenly filled his mind.

Revan groaned and rubbed his forehead and responded to her, _"You've been listening to my thoughts? You've picked up some things in the Unknown Regions." _

Her laugh was soft and smooth, but it was no less wicked, _"It is a kick isn't it? Your thoughts turned on me, and I suppose that's how I was tempted to enter your mind. Your defenses around your mind are powerful and I wouldn't have been able to get through them if you were on focus. But as always, the thought of me knocks you off balance, only nowadays, it's in a bad sense." _

"_What happened to you?"_ Revan pleaded with her.

"_Why do you care?" _She hissed back.

Revan's eyes softened, "_You are really asking me that? After everything that we've been through together? We've known each other since we were small children, I knew you before I knew Malak. I was torn to pieces when you decided not to join us after Malachor and I wanted to personally rend every Master on the Council who forced you into Exile. I even loved you at one time, more than anything, and dramatics aside, a part of me will always love you and care for you." _

"_I know," _She responded softly, _"I know that, I never doubted it, but after you flatly ignored me the night after the Battle on Malachor, it did something to me that cannot be reversed." _

His eyes widened, "_You fell to the Dark Side of the Force and have desired to kill me because I ignored you? First of all, that's a idiotic reason to make that much of a life style change, all because I was busy having my ear talked off by the Republic Bureaucrats. And why am I getting the feeling that I'm missing something, because I would have never ignored you if I didn't have to." _

"_You don't know?" _Arenna sounded positively shocked.

"_No, I don't know," _He answered flatly.

"_Malak was supposed to hand deliver it to you! I trusted that fool, are you telling me that he didn't give it to you?" _Unadulterated rage poured into the bond created between the two.

"_I trusted him too and looked what happened to him?" _Revan responded wryly.

"_How I have missed your sarcasm," _Arenna retorted with an unreadable tone, "_Malak… he was supposed to deliver the test result from Aloris Van that confirmed I was pregnant with your child." _


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

If there was anything that could make his entire body freeze up, it was those words that Arenna had just spoke. He was just coming to terms with the fact that Bastila was having his children, but having children with Arenna was another thing entirely. While it was true that he and Arenna had been lovers since before the Mandalorian Wars had begun, there had been no words spoken of potentially having children. Even though he was sure, as the end of the War approached, that he would no longer go back the Jedi Order, their teachings in the matter of Children and love in general had stuck with him. It had taken him years to purge those thoughts from his mind and he had opened up the possibility of having children, "_You need to tell me everything, and I mean everything." _

"_Why would you want to know? You're on the verge of conquering the Galaxy, you've got many things to worry about and besides, I haven't any clue as to where she is," _Arenna responded.

"_She, we have a daughter?" _Revan's breath left him at the pronouncement that he had a daughter out there somewhere.

"_Yes, I only saw her for a few moments, but she was a beautiful little girl," _Her laugh this time was not at all wicked, _"I did notice that she has your eyes. I've always been fond of them." _

He couldn't help but grin at her words, but then reality set back in, "_All of that aside, what makes you so sure that I would believe you? This could be some trick." _

"_Aloris Van arranged the adoption, I assume you remember him?" _Arenna asked, she sounded cocky.

He scowled, "_He's my ships physician." _

"_I'm sure that he can point you in the right direction, talk to him because I want some answers as well,"_ Arenna sounded serious again, _"She was my daughter too Revan, don't forget that." _

Revan folded his arms over his chest and scowled, if there was one thing he hated, it was secrets. He couldn't stand them, and he especially couldn't stand them from his officers, the fact that it was Aloris who was keeping it was only worse, "_If I were to believe you and I were to get a hold on where our child is, assuming that we have one together. What will you want from me Arenna?" _

"_My whole drive to kill you was based off of the assumption that you knew," _She reasoned with him, "_I know understand that you didn't, and it makes a difference. All I want to know is that she's safe and that her life did not completely fall apart like mine did. I know that you want that too, I know that you've always had a fondness for children and I can't imagine how you'd react to one of your own. After that, I don't know, I don't want to kill you anymore, and I should hope that you wouldn't want to kill me. I'd reckon I'd look for a place inside of your Empire, it's the only thing." _

Smirking, he turned and summoned his shirt, "_Perhaps we could work something out after we've unraveled this little mystery. I'd like to assume that you're on Courscant, am I correct?" _

"_Yes, your network of spies has not failed you, by the way, it's quite foolish to think that they could have stopped me," _Arenna seemed to chortle at that, "_You know that I'm far more powerful than some mid-card acolyte, though I feel you were trying to slowly weaken me in my quest to you. If I known you correctly, which I'm fairly sure that I do, that was the intended strategy?" _

"_It was,"_ Revan nodded, _"I'm sure that the Media on Courscant is going positively insane over the sight of my fleet converging on that sector." _

"_Oh yes, the Government has shut down all traffic on the planet and it's restricted to Military Vehicles and to that of the Government,"_ Arenna told him.

Revan smiled at her words. That was perfect reaction that he wanted, it was what he wanted to provoke in the heart of the Government. He was sure that it would be accelerated once the entire fleet was on the border. It was what he wanted,_ "As long as you're trying to get on my good side, I suppose there's not a little favor that you can do for me?" _

"_And what is that?" _Arenna asked.

"_Courscanti Orbital Defense Control," _Revan responded, "_If I'm not mistaken, you'll find it in the Military Command Building in the Senatorial District, if you're all powerful, it shouldn't be any problem for you." _

She laughed, it was a laugh that he had heard countless times, _"I'll see what I can do." _

Revan nodded, "_I'll be speaking with you in a few days." _

When he felt the Force Bond dissolve away, he sighed and looked out at the passing stars as his ship raced towards the Core Worlds at Hyperspace. He didn't know what to think now. For all intents and purposes, he didn't trust Arenna anymore, and if she was truly making up for her foolishness, he would have to wait and see. And if they truly shared a child together, then he would abandon his hate that he had garnered for her for the sake of that child.

Speaking of which, he had a doctor to see.

* * *

There had not been many endeavors into transplants this full scale. It would take so many factors to ensure a successful transition and there was always the possibility for it to fail. On a second note, he didn't think that Revan would fall prey to anything of that nature. He never did, even when Van had pretty much thought he was going to die, the man always seemed to pull himself out of it and make a full recovery.

He had found a match, at long last he had finally done it, he had combed through the entire ships database to find someone. The spinal structure of this solider and Lord Revan was almost the same, with a little fine tuning on the bone structure itself, it would be a perfect fit and he'd be able to assimilate it into Revan's Central Nervous System. As he had thought earlier, he wasn't at all nervous with the procedure, he was nervous that he might kill Revan. No one had ever done this before, he'd be the first.

Rubbing his chin, he looked up at the overlapped scan of both Revan's Spinal Cord and this Solider and nodded. He could do it and easily for that matter. When he was just about to turn and go back to his desk to com Revan, he was lifted up with an invisible force and turned to be pushed up against the wall. He was met with the blank look of Lord Revan himself.

"Sir, what is the meaning of this?" Van demanded.

"Tell me Doctor," Revan began, "You were with us before we invaded Malachor, did you treat a woman who turned out to be pregnant. I believe she would ask you to keep her name quiet, but you and I both know that this was General Arenna Kai. And before you start, you could not have possibly forgotten that name, she was second only to Malak in the Chain of Command. Now tell me, did you arrange an adoption for her child?"

He blinked, he did remember that, but he didn't understand what the big deal was, "Of course I do, I arranged the adoption, she said that the father wouldn't want the child and she couldn't possible take of a ch-…"

Van stopped immediately when he felt a force weighing down on his trachea, choking his breathing. Revan approached him slowly, baring his teeth in anger, "Did it ever occur to you Doctor that I was the father?"

He shook his head, "I-If I would have k-know that I would have told you."

Revan sighed and shook his head before turning and dropping both his grip on Doctor Van's throat and his position in the air. Rubbing his forehead, he walked to the viewport, "I'm sorry Doctor that was much uncalled for."

"Yes it was," He agreed rubbing his throat, "For your next injection, you get a need extra large needle and I'm not going to numb you."

Revan smiled and nodded, "Fair enough."

"And I remember that," He approached his desk and began to input the records that he had taken for that particular case, "General Kai had asked me not to put her name into the file, but an assumed name. I assumed that she would have told you that she was pregnant, but apparently she didn't and now I know why. How could you be the father? Were you-…?"

He turned back and leaned against the panel of the viewport with something of a coy smirk on his face, "A long time before that Doctor."

"Well… don't you know how to use contraception?" He glared at Revan.

Revan simply glared back, "Yes but I'm not really thinking of it then."

After a few more moments, Doctor Van found the records and looked up to the expectant Dark Lord of the Sith, "The records are in your personal database, the couple that adopted the girl are from Dantooine. There's a name on the record I'm sure that you can track it from there."

"Dantooine?" His eyes widened.

Doctor Van nodded and Revan turned and looked back out the viewport with a heavy sigh. He was getting bad feeling about this, and the name of that planet in particular sent a chill down is spine when he coupled it with the fact that this girl was his daughter, and that she was Force Sensitive.

He was very sure that the girl would be powerful, very powerful, considering who were parents were. He rubbed his forehead, "The files are in my personal database, all of them, every single record that you have?"

"Yes," Doctor Van nodded.

Revan nodded once himself and set towards the door, "Carry on Doctor."

"Oh and Lord Revan," He called out for him, "I found a subject for your Spinal Cord replacement, I thought you should know that."

Revan turned and raised an eyebrow, "When?"

"Right before you came in here and choked me," Doctor Van answered wryly.

"Well then," Revan began awkwardly, "Good, carry on."

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW **

Revan stepped off the turbolift and returned a salute to two soldiers as they saluted him before making his way back to the his quarters. As he stepped down the corridor of the ship, he began to think of what he would be doing in the next few days. Chief among these was the Invasion of Courscant. He would need all of his attention focused on that when it came and he was fairly sure that it wouldn't be a problem.

But what would happen afterwards? The fact that he had a child on the way and he had a child with a woman that, up until about an hour ago, he was going to have kill, was very distracting from the tasks at hand. Sure, he wouldn't love the child he had with Arenna any less then the child that he was going to have with Bastila, but why did this all come undone so suddenly? If he wasn't so sure that it was by coincidence then he would have blamed it on paranoia.

And he had the distinct feeling that with the close proximity between his child and the Jedi Enclave on Dantoonie, the two would eventually meet. If that were the case, this whole thing changed dramatically. He would consider it a cruel twist of fate if he discovered that his child was actually being trained to become a Jedi Knight. Of course he'd put an end to that, but it would very ironic, and of course there was one thing that would have to be paramount in discovering that his child was to become a Jedi.

They couldn't be allowed to know that the girl was his daughter.

That would be dangerous for both the child and himself if they found out.

A part of him knew that the Jedi wouldn't go so far as to hold his daughter hostage, but the other part knew that there would be some within the order who would love nothing more than to cause him pain. Of course there was the other faction to consider, the Republic. They were not the Jedi, they adhered to a false sense of righteousness when it came to morality, but he knew that they wouldn't hesitate to use his child against him. They would do anything to win a war that they were on the very cusp of losing, and he couldn't help but know that he would give into their demands. He had never met the girl, but he would give up everything to protect her, like with Bastila, or at one time, Arenna Kai.

A scowl came over his face with those thoughts. If they used his children against him, he would systematically whip both the Republic and the Jedi from the face of the Galaxy and from the light of History. There would be no mercy and he didn't give a damn about Freedon Nadd's advice, he would destroy every last vestige of them. He would crush the life out of the order until there was nothing at all remaining but a few legends.

In the history of the Jedi and the Sith, the dominate power shifted, some periods being longer than others. The Jedi, being delusional, thought and have continued to think that they were still the dominate force the in the Galaxy. They were wrong, he was, he was the Sith. He would not transform his Sith Empire into a body in which all of the people were active Sith Lords, no, that was foolish to say the least.

If there was one fault within the Sith as he saw it, it was the drive for power, there could not have been any better example than Malak. He thought that he could usurp him and take the Mantle of Dark Lord away from him. Imagine that on the scale of dozens, perhaps hundreds of Apprentices. They would all kill each other and betray each other in vying for power. His philosophy was simple and he knew that it would work.

Two, there would be only two full fledged Sith.

The underlings were merely servants. They used the force and they were on the Dark Side, but they were no Sith. In terms of actual Sith, there were only two and he was the senior of the two. As it stood right now, Bastila filled that position, though she would be a most unconventional apprentice. After all, there would always come a time when the apprentice challenged the Master. Revan had already had to kill his first apprentice.

And if there was anything that he wanted to avoid, it would be killing his second apprentice.

He would have to give this subject some more thought. Perhaps there was a way to continue the chain of Apprentice and Sith Lord without having to kill the soon-to-be mother of his child. He was the head of a vast interstellar Empire, he could think of a way to pull that off and to do it perfectly with a little bit more sleep and with Courscant in his hand.

His thoughts of Bastila attempting to kill him went blank as he finally made it into his quarters. The sight of her burying her face into his pillow made his heart warm. He chuckled softly and quickly discarded his outer robe and let it drop to the floor. Perhaps he was completely mistaken about this all.

When he crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, he smiled as she proceeded to bury her face into the crook of his neck. No, he wouldn't have to worry about betrayal from her, anytime soon.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

"Admiral," Supreme Chancellor Galic Orenex observed the plans as she presented them to him on the large view screen in the briefing, "I have only one objection to the plan that you're proposing. Once the Government has moved off of the planet, you're only allowing for the evacuation of no less than 500,000 loyal citizens of the Republic. I must object to that."

Forn Dodonna sighed a placed her hands on her hips, "By that time, we estimate that most of Sith Fleet will have reached the planet. We don't have the time or the resources to launch this much of a full scale planetary evacuation. Not on this world at least Chancellor. There are 1 trillion beings on this planet, we wouldn't be able to get all of them if we had started evacuating a month ago with this shortage of ships."

He sighed and leaned forward, "What planet has been the designated new Capital?"

"Rescee, it's a more then appropriate world and their local Government has elected to stand down and have us as their Government, so long as the Sith occupy this world," Dodonna reported gravely, "Speaking of which, our Long Range Sensors have picked up five extremely large Sith Fleets moving our way. I do recommend that we have your shuttle standing by at all times."

He looked up at her, "How many ships?"

"When you combine all five fleets, 150,000," Dodonna grimaced.

The Chancellor looked down, "By the Force, we can't possibly stop them."

"I know," She nodded, "I don't wish to be a martyr, I want to live on to fight another day and I can't do that when I'm outnumbered 17 to 1, you understand?"

Galic nodded, "Do whatever you have to do Admiral."

He couldn't believe that this was happening. He was giving up the galactic seat of power that the Republic had occupied for thousands of years. His thoughts of remorse and guilt however were swept away when the image on the tactical view screen appeared in front of him. It showed the border of the Courscant Sector and on the other side of it were thousands of red circles that each represented a Sith Vessel. 150,000 ships against a little over 19,000 ships to defend Courscant, he was quite sure in the moment, in the face of those thousands of little red dots, that history would not judge him too harshly. After all, it would be foolish to stand up to them in the fact of that fleet. The Republic would be crushed like a bug, not that it wasn't going to happen anyway, but he could at least try to save it and to stop the Sith. However, he felt as if he was forestalling the inevitable fact that the Republic was in its death throes and this was going to be its final blow.

* * *

Admiral Yarr rubbed her eyes wearily as she stepped off of the turbolift and made her way slowly from the command deck to the bridge. She had been awoken from a blissful dream of pulverizing Courscant into a fine ash with the notice that they would be arriving at Corellia shortly. Her slow steps made her take her time when going to the bridge and when she got there, she was met by a very unpleasant sight. She knew how to count, and she knew that there were more Republic Ships orbiting Corellia then there were of her ships approaching it. Her senses seemed to kick on in that moment and she walked down the command platform to study the situation a little harder, "Tactical Analysis of that fleet?"

"2000 Cruisers, that's a complement of 14,000 Fighters and we're detecting an extremely powerful deflector shield around the planet," Her tactical officer reported.

"They outnumber us 2 to 1," Admiral Yarr realized and before she could form another thought, the ship was hit by a laser blast that rocked her to the side, "Our nearest reinforcements!"

"1400 ships," The Tactical Officer shouted out as conduits on the bridge exploded, "Two systems away, it'll take an hour for them to get here at maximum velocity."

She grasped the rail at the head of the viewport to steady herself, "Send a subspace message to the commander of that fleet, we're in need of assistance."

"All ships this is Admiral Yarr, fire and attack at will," She order into the com and then she turned back to her own tactical offensive team, "Full axis rotation to port, fire all ventral weapons!"

She hadn't got a chance to test her skills in very long time, but she knew that she had to contact Lord Revan, she looked down to her right at the Com Officer, "Get Lord Revan up here."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 **

"What is this?" Revan demanded as he stepped onto the bridge.

On his way up, the ship had been rocked several times by blasts and he was very curious to know what would be so foolish to fire on the Sith Flagship. It didn't take a genius to realize that there were more ships on their side then there were on his and he had hoped that Admiral Yarr was smart enough to send a distress signal before entering into a battle. Revan knew that if there was one thing that the Republic was good it, it was jamming communications, "Admiral I asked you a question, what the hell is this?"

"What does it look like Master," She said back as she turned back to the tactical officer, "Have six dozen fighters go out and swarm their lead ship."

He scowled, "How did this happen, how were they able to do this?"

"I don't know," Yarr responded, "The question now isn't how they did this, but what are we going to do now that they have? Reinforcements are an hour away and we're losing ships faster than they are, your orders are?"

Revan looked up at the battle before him, "Press on, I'll see what I can do."

She sighed and shook her head before stomping off to direct the Tactical Officer on what he needed to do. Revan walked to stand in her place at the head of the bridge and stare out at the battle. His eyes fell to the Republic Capital Ship. These were the moments were it was beneficial to be extraordinarily powerful in the Force, because in any other case, this battle would be hopeless. A wide smirk came over Revan's face, he'd show these little fools what it meant to deal with directly.

In his mind's eye, he visualized the Republic Command Ship. The Hammerhead-class cruiser was buzzing with activity all around it, in it and through it. He could feel the fear, the excitement, the worry and the overwhelming sense of triumph. He would put an end to that and to their lives. Curiously enough, there were no Jedi in this fleet. Usually he could feel them in the sea of presences of the Republic Navy men, but not this time.

It was no matter, he reasoned as he began to put light pressure on the outer hull of the ship, they couldn't stop him now. With a grin, he let out a massive exertion in the Force and in spectacular show, the ship imploded under the immense pressure that he was putting on it. He smiled as he heard the audible gasps coming from his Bridge Crew. Turning he smiled at the stunned Admiral Yarr, "Admiral, in a few short moments, you should see every enemy ship thrown into disarray, this should give you the advantage."

He turned his gaze to the tactical officer, "Ensign, have at them."

Revan turned back to the battle and looked out over the sight. How they were able to do this, Revan wasn't exactly sure, but he wanted to know. He had destroyed their fleet at Onderon, there was nothing left and he had jammed all communication within that system. So that meant one of two things, they knew the location of his listening posts in the Core and timed it perfectly before bringing this many ships in, or someone on his side failed in their duty. In any case, he had fallen for it and now he was pay for it.

The only Sith ships he saw that were being destroyed were fighters, but the Capital Ships were fairing much better. That was the best that he could hope for in this case, he was deep in Republic Territory and now matter what way he escaped, he'd run into a Republic Fleet. Don't misunderstand that, he didn't at all fear them, his fleet was the most elite taskforce in a fleet of 1.6 Million, but even he had to admit that he was outnumbered and in any battle that was never a good thing. Occasionally the outnumbered won, but the vast majority it always feel the side that came with numbers on their side.

"Status?" Revan asked.

"We haven't lost any Capital Ships, though the Setack is heavily damaged, I wouldn't be surprised if it goes anytime soon," Admiral Yarr reported.

Revan cast his eyes to the right and to where that ship should have been in formation. He nodded absently to Yarr, he wouldn't bet on it being salvageable. The Sternward Command tower was fire and he could distinctly see escape pods and shuttles scurrying out of the hanger bays and towards other Sith Vessels, "Keep a sensor lock on them and tell me when there aren't any more people on the ship, then I want you to destroy it."

"You want us to destroy our own ship?" Yarr blinked.

He turned and glared at her, "Would you prefer it fall into the hands of the Republic if we fail or worse, in the hands of the Corellian Government?"

"You want us to vaporize it then?" She asked.

Revan nodded, "When the Setack is clear, yes, that's what I want."

"Very well sir," She sighed and turned back to give orders.

It was so rare for him to see one of his own ships on the verge of being destroyed that Revan couldn't take his eyes off of it. He was confident that he was going to get through this battle, but the scars that he'd get from it would be rather unpleasant. Not knowing if this mistake was his on his side, or if they had just outsmarted him, Revan decided that he was going to extract a little revenge from the closest source that he could. His eyes drifted down to the beautiful marble that was Corellia.

"Admiral, what's protecting that planet?" Revan asked.

Admiral looked up from her datapad, it contained all of the possible data that she would need to inform Revan on the status of the battle, "It's being controlled from one of Corellia's moons, it's more like a proto-planet."

"Is the facility itself shielded?" Revan asked without turning around.

"No, but the Republic fleet seems to be grouped around it," She answered.

He reached up and stroked his chin, "We need to cut a hole through their line."

Revan turned back to the tactical officer, "Ensign, prepare a full ventral spread of all weapons, zero elevation, have ten ships break formation and come with us. Have replacements fill their places, but I want you to give those other ships. I want the spread of all weapons to be constant until we can punch through their lines, all ships that are following us. Do it on my mark, understood?"

"Yes Lord Revan," The Tactical Officer nodded and then there came a beeping noise from his console, "The order has been given and it is understood."

Revan waited for another moment before finally giving clearance, "Take us in, shields up, commence with weapons when in range."

He was taking a gamble here, but he knew that it would pay off. Fortune was said to have favored the bold and he knew now that with their command ship pulverized into dense pieces of metal and other particles and with ten warships barreling towards them, they were unfortunate and he was being bold. He smiled as he saw his ten Capital Ships unloading their weapons onto the Republic Lines. It was amusing entirely, as they were unloading their weapons, the Republic ships were scattering like pests.

"Ensign," Revan ordered as the ship began to rock back and forth as they passed through the break in the Republic line, "Evasive maneuvers."

* * *

She had been surveying them closely and what she found was a flaw in their security procedures. Every five minutes the guard shift would change and there would be nothing protecting the door, other than the security cam. It took a moment to formulate what she would do. She didn't want to kill anyone on the outside of the bunker. That would draw attention. Once she was in the bunker then she could clear it out and disable the grid.

Arenna Kai raised her open hand and clenched her fist tightly and the Camera's imploded in a bang. She smiled and moved from the side of the building that she was hiding behind and used the force to open the reinforced door. Ducking in as they closed behind her with a rushing noise, she spied the area. Seeing a Republic Guard approaching her down a left corridor, her hand darted for her lightsaber at her side, activated it and threw it at the man's chest. Once he was impaled on the weapon, she summoned it back and replaced it on her belt.

She couldn't believe that she was doing this.

But she needed to make peace with Revan and this was how she had to do it.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 **

"We've lost propulsion," Admiral Yarr reported from the tactical station as the ship shook from side to side as they forced their way through the Republic Fleet's line, "Sternward Shields are down, rerouting power to compensate. My Lord, I recommend that we pull back from this endeavor."

Revan a low chuckle came from the back of his throat, "And go where Admiral? There is nowhere to go but ahead, so stay on course and do what you need to do to keep our tail end from being vulnerable is that clear?"

The Twi'lek woman sighed, "Yes, I'll do what I can do."

"And bring us onto primary thrusters!" He barked back to her.

Her eyes boggled, "Are you insane? If they take those out, the only way that we'll be able to move is with the hyperdrive or to be towed away from here."

"I have a feeling that we're going to need to be towed anyway," He retorted and folded his arms over his chest, "Just do it, I want that station gone."

She shook her head and shooed away the Tactical Officer to input Lord Revan's orders herself. If there was something that you needed to get done, you had to do it yourself and this is what she was doing. At the Republic Academy, she had become professionally certified in battle tactics. Being one of the first to join Revan, he had initially wanted to promote her to a high rank, but she had declined and had chosen to sharpen her skills in the new Sith Military Academy in tactics before returning to a commission. Lord Revan had initially wanted to promote her directly to Admiral, but she had requested a slightly lower rank and she wanted to work her way up the ranks.

And she had done that rather quickly, she realized with a smug smirk.

The bank of large viewscreens at the tactical station gave one a complete view around the ship from hundreds of thousands of kilometers around the entire ship. At the center of the station at the control panel was a bank of the weapons systems of the ships and a pad to input the coordinates to direct the weapons fire at. Her fingers danced across the pad as her eyes darted back and forth across the banks of viewscreens, looking for enemy fighters to destroy. She had to make sure to get enemy fighters not her own, friendly fire was not tolerated, not even when an Admiral did it.

She smirked to herself as an entire wing of fighters disappeared with a touch of her quick fingers. Absently, she thought that she needed to get the current Tactical Officer trained a little bit more. She almost wanted this position for herself, it was her original calling, but she had a job to do. Cold reality hit her when she realized that she was indeed the Grand Admiral of the entire Sith Fleet. That was 1.6 Million ships under her direct command and what stunned her even more was that

"Good job," Revan commented as he stood behind her, she almost jumped. She didn't even hear him coming to her. "It must feel good to do this once again."

She snorted, "I could do it blindfolded."

"I know," Revan chuckled, "Keep them off of the engines and make sure that our immediate path is clear."

"I'm not a child," Her Lekku twitched in irritation, "And I'm more qualified to be at tactical then you are."

Revan chuckled and backed off slightly, "I surrender, just carry out my orders."

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Tightening his gloves around his wrist, he watched as one by one, the pursuing fighters were snuffed out by his Admiral's precision. He had no wish to harm innocent people, but he wanted to harm those who would seek to destroy him and the empire that he had forged. Intelligence indicated that this planet was indeed the supply center for several low key resistance movements that had sprung up in the Empire, while Coruscant handled fiscal matters. Revan had enough respect for their tactics in this arena to admit that in this aspect of the war, they were overwhelmingly winning. Granted, they had been squashing those resistance cells one by one, but they were smart. The cells were centralized and it was their known tactic to not know anything about other cells so that when their minds were probed, and they were, nothing would be yielded to the Sith. It was quite ingenious, if not incredibly frustrating.

But what he was able to garner from their minds was the source of their support and the vast majority came from Corellia or Coruscant.

He would soon have the later in his grasp, but he would demolish the first planet's Capital City. It would be as if he had one arm of an attacker in a hold and severed the other, declawing the resistance.

His thoughts were interrupted as they finally broke free of the Republic Fleet Line and began their quickened approach to the asteroid, "How many ships made it out?"

"Six," Admiral Yarr reported back to him, "Though two are heavily damaged."

Curious, they had managed to heavily damage four of his ships in this battle. That was strange and this had been the first battle in a long time that he had seen that, "Well good for them, time until we reach the asteroid?"

"Five minutes," She reported, "Charging weapons."

A smirk came across his lips, "Fire on my command."

It had taken them more than an hour to reach this point and Revan began to wonder in the back of his mind, where his reinforcements were at. He did not like to admit it at all, but he needed them and he needed them now or this entire fleet was going too demolished. This might well be the very first major battle, in which he directly commanded, in which he might lose. Although the only chance of that happening would be born out of the inability to bring in reinforcements, and he silently hoped that they were nearing the system. Revan almost, _he almost_, demanded to know where they were, but he had to keep his cool. To inspire the Bridge Crew, with anything other than the force, he needed to remain calm cool and collected. Threatening them didn't work and anyone who thought it did work was a fool. They were more than likely to inspire something of a rebellion if he threatened them with bodily harm on a daily basis. So Revan made a point to put on a calm, cool and collected face to his Bridge Crew and to this point it had worked. However, he had never had a harder time trying to control his temper with them.

"Sir," Admiral Yarr reported, "There are 1400 ships coming out of hyperspace."

Revan rolled his eyes, "It's about time, where did they drop out at?"

"Directly ahead," The Twi'lek woman reported, "That's a giant relief."

The Dark Lord of the Sith smiled, oh fortune did favor the bold, it did indeed, "You mean that there directly ahead of us, on the other side of the asteroid?"

Before the Admiral had a chance to answer him, he looked up and saw the massive wave of his owns ships closing in on his target. The sight before him was confirmed by Admiral Yarr a moment later, "Order them to target the-…"

"Already did that sir," Admiral Yarr looked closely at the banks of Sensor Viewscreen, "They've got eighteen ships in position right now, nine more will be there in a few more moments."

"Send the order to open fire now," Revan commanded.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

"Shields up, battle positions, ready disrupters and turrets," Sith Vice Admiral McDurns ordered as she strode across the bridge his fleet's Flagship, he had been called out of a meeting to be informed that they had finally arrived at Corellia and he wanted to see this for himself. Straightening out his uniform, he arrived at the head of the bridge and peered out at the sight. To be honest, the battle could go either way, but he did notice a small contingent of Sith Interdictors past the Republic Fleet Line and making their way to the an asteroid that the enemy fleet seemed to be gathered around if you approached the planet from the either side.

He turned to his communications officer, "Have we received orders from Lord Revan's flagship?"

"The closets ships to that asteroid have been ordered to fire on it, the rest of us are to enter the main battle to provide assistance to Lord Revan's fleet," The communications officer answered.

Vice Admiral McDurns nodded, "Have ten more ships join those that were already going to join the others that are already going there. Otherwise, have all fighters squadrons join the main battle ahead of our arrival there."

"Yes Admiral," The Communications Officer nodded.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

"The Republic Fleet has broken off fire on us and our now concentrating on our reinforcements," Admiral Yarr reported as she walked to stand to Revan's direct left, "I admit that was an unbelievable relief."

Revan smiled and nodded as she watched the 1400 ships that made up his reinforcements being their way to the Republic fleet behind them, "Who is in charge of that fleet?"

"Vice Admiral McDurns," Admiral Yarr responded, "It's the 5th Battlegroup, they were on their way to the Coruscanti Battlegroup."

Nodding, he contemplated something for a moment, "I want you to put through a promotion to Admiral McDurns, make him a full Admiral."

"Very good," She nodded, imputing these notes into a datapad in her hand, "Anything else?"

He nodded his head, "You may open fire on the asteroid now."

With that, Admiral Yarr looked back to the Tactical Officer who had taken back his post and made a motion with her hand, "Ensign, fire all weapons."

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Throwing out her free hand, Arenna Kai grasped the poor Republic Solider in the Force and crushed her hand into a fist, causing the man to be crushed in on himself in almost the same fashion. Once the lone attendant to the sophisticated Republic Orbital Defense Control Array was most definitely dead, she contemplated what she would do to this array. She could go the slicing route and throw it into utter chaos, but that would take hours and eventually the Republic would find the slicer who could repair it easily, it was Coruscant and out of the trillion beings on it, she was sure that there was one who could do it. That left her with one more option and she admitted that it was the most enjoyable route. She snapped on her Lightsaber and slammed it down into the hilt of the databases. She began to merrily move across the side of the database banks with her lightsaber destroying the computer banks.

With her free hand, she turned and let loose a bolt of electricity at the large monitors and viewscreens behind her, shattering them into millions of small fragments.

_Let them repair this_, she thought cockily.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

**Authors Note:/ Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa or whatever Holiday you celebrate this time of the year! Peace to the world and all that crap.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 **

The Coruscanti Orbital Defense Array was the most sophisticated Defensive Network in the Galaxy and truth be told, it was the only thing that had stood in the way of the Sith if they should have ever tried to invade the Capital. Now, when the Republic needed it most, it had chosen to fail and it didn't help the Supreme Commander of Republic Forces extreme dislike of technology. Admiral Forn Dodonna could operate without the defensive grid for a time, and that only hinged on the possibility of the Sith taking their time with their approach to the planet. If she massed her ships around the planet, it could provide cover for the Government to safely get off of the planet.

Chancellor Orenex was getting more and more stubborn about leaving the planet and Dodonna was at her absolute wits end. She didn't know if she was going to have to force the Chancellor off of the planet or leave him behind. She had known him for years and as much as she didn't want to do it, the time was quickly coming in which she would need to issue a mandatory evacuation of the entire planet of all Government Personal. The Senate was already away and thus she had secured the Legislative Branch, but now she needed to secure the Executive Branch and that was embodied in the form of the Chancellor. She needed the backing of some powerful people to remove him from Coruscant if he wasn't going to go willingly and that's why she was marching towards his office with a trio of Jedi Masters from the Jedi Council itself, "Remember, we are here to merely get the chancellor off the world."

"Why will he not leave?" Jedi Master Vandar asked as he, Masters Vrook and Kavar, joined the Admiral in her fast pace towards the Chancellors Office.

"He is reluctant to give the Capital to Revan," She said as the Chancellor's Aides gave them strange looks, "I am as well, but we are astronomically outnumbered and overwhelmed and we need to get out of here now."

Vrook scowled, "How many ships?"

"110,364 ships," Admiral Dodonna told him with a grimace and she absently took notice of the grimace on the Jedi Master's ship, "Long range planetary system sensors have picked at least 40,000 more coming this way."

"Is a majority of the Government off of the planet at least?" Vandar asked.

"No, only the Senate," Admiral Dodonna shook her head, "I assume that the Chancellor has instructed them not to obey the direct orders of both the Military and the Senate."

With those words, Vandar held up a diminutive hand and the other Jedi Masters stopped, "Having they given you authorization to remove the Chancellor from the planet?"

"If necessary," She nodded, "If only to consider the continuity of our Government. They've authorized me to use whatever means necessary to extract the Chancellor, his Cabinet and their respective staff off world."

What she did not tell the Jedi Masters was that for all intents and purposes, she was the Chancellor and that was a precautionary measure incase Orenex decided that he wasn't going to leave. She would return power back to him after he was off world, but until then, she was the Government. She didn't like it, but it was her duty to make sure that the thing that she had devoted her entire life to survived and wasn't lost in some act of martyrdom. Her troops had already secured the planet and they were beginning construction on system-wide defenses against the Sith Empire, "Admiral, you didn't think we knew about the Senate conferring the powers of Chancellor to you?"

Dodonna stopped and turned to meet the form of Jedi Master Vrook, "He is the elected leader of the Republic, and he is refusing to leave this planet which is about to be overwhelmed by an astronomically massive Sith Fleet. You three out of everyone here should know that when Revan steps foot on this planet, he will come for the Chancellor and when that happens we will be out of a leader. I was going to surrender the powers of the office back to him once he is off world, but he is remaining here and if he stays here, we need a leader and apparently the Senate thinks that I'm it. Now if the idea of the Military being in control of the Government frightens you so much, help me now!"

The Jedi Master, whose reputation for being cold was legendary, studied her for a moment. Then he turned back to Masters Vrook and Kavar, "She is right."

"Very well then," Master Kavar nodded, "Let us precede to the Chancellors Office."

Kavar had been unsettled for days now. It was as if something was on the periphery of his vision in the Force and he knew it was there, but by the time he had cast his full awareness on it, there was nothing but a shadow. They had kept this secret from the rest of the order and restricted knowledge of it to the Senior Members of the Jedi Council. The plan was to investigate it after they were down on the new Capital, but Kavar himself got the feeling that he wouldn't be there to find the reason. It was just a feeling, he knew that he shouldn't have trusted it, but he couldn't help it, and besides he had learned long ago that sometimes you could trust gut feelings then logic.

* * *

She was somewhat specialized in stealth, that's how she had survived all of these years without being vaporized by someone that she had run into in all of her years of fighting. But she was more than adequate at infiltrating the Republic High Command. She had learned so much in the just the few hours since she destroyed controls for the planet's defensive grid. The first thing she learned was the world to which the Republic was shifting its Capital to, that information would buy her some Capital with Revan for sure, the second thing she learned was that the Chancellor and his Government were utterly refusing to leave the planet and the third was a movement that was spreading all over the planet. This movement welcomed the Sith taking control of the planet and the Republic intelligence reported that they openly sought to push the Republic Government off of the planet.

From all of this, Arenna was able to estimate that the Republic Government had less than a few days left in control of Coruscant before this group took control of the planet and gave it to Revan, or Revan took it himself.

She was just about to send the encrypted data stream to the nearest Sith Vessel that she could locate, when it began.

She wasn't sure how, but someone that she was very much familiar with was somehow in the building. Shaking her head, she put the data stream on hold and brought up the security logs to the building. It was a Jedi and she knew it, but the problem was: the Jedi Order on the planet had evacuated himself. Security Protocols were tight in states of planet wide red alert and thus every single person who came through to that building was logged in and sure enough, when she pulled up the building log ins, she found them. Jedi Masters Vandar, Vrook and …Kavar, were inside the building and they had an appointment with the Supreme Chancellor, who was also in the building. This was delicious.

This was utterly divine.

And then he saw _her_ name.

Admiral Forn Dodonna.

The Supreme Commander of all Republic Forces in the _entire_ Galaxy.

Not to mention the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, though she had a problem. She could get passed Kavar, she knew her first masters every single weakness and he doubted that he had found out about them as the time had passed. However, Kavar, Vrook and Vandar were something else entirely. Kavar would fall easily, Vrook would fall with effort, but she was not sure if she could defeat Vandar. Vandar was a very powerful Jedi Master, his size allowed him extreme movement and quickness and very, very hard to kill. Perhaps she could find a way to isolate at least Vandar and possibly Vrook so that she could destroy Kavar, Admiral Dodonna and the Chancellor.

A smug smile came over her face, "Computer: bring up a grid of the floor with the Chancellor's Office on it, be sure to include projection points for ray shields."

_Let the games begin, _Arenna thought with a smirk.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 **

He would have almost pitied the people of Corellia, their planet fell very quickly and they surrendered right when they detected the Sith Fleet's weapons charging and aiming at Coronet City. Occupation of Corellia would be far easier then Occupation of Coruscant, less men, less resources and the population was far more pliable. Also, according to intelligence briefings, there was a substantial movement on that planet that supported joining with his Empire. Over all, he felt that he had made the right decision when it came to the conquering of the second most influential planet in the Galaxy.

His Empire had now extended through almost the entire populated portion of the Galaxy and its influence was even larger. Extreme, astronomically large Military might and undeterred drive was the force behind it, and he knew that, but sometimes he thought that his Military Leadership had no clue. It was partially his fault for being self-righteous and perhaps grandiose, but still, they needed to realize that this wasn't providence. It was all work, and it was all because of the actions of himself and the people that he had put in charge to enact his orders. He would have to make a note to change that.

Pulling his chair closer to his desk, he looked down to the datapads and examined the last bits of intelligence. The entire Armada was standing by and ready. All that was left was to give him the order. This was perhaps the most important decision that he would make in his entire life. Everything was in place now, the Intelligence, the ground forces and the Navy. With his vocal print and signature, he would commence the final thrust and end this war for control, and then he would begin the war for ultimate survival. Revan intended on being the victor and for the others to lose.

**OOOO**

**Republican Central Command, Coruscant **

The most secure building in the Galaxy was now backfiring on the people that it had been built to protect. The elaborate grid of Ray Shields that were supposed to contain any threat to the Military or the Chancellor were about to do the exact opposite of that. Arenna had timed the ill-fated defense measure to activate when they had Admiral Dodonna and Jedi Master Kavar in the perimeter of the Ray Shield. It would be impossible for the other Jedi Masters to get to them once the Ray Shields were up, "What is all of this?"

"The Security Grid must have malfunctioned," Admiral Forn Dodonna said before she reached for her communicator, "This is Admiral Dodonna, can you explain to me why the Ray Shield Grid around the Chancellor's Office is on?"

She looked over to the Chancellor and the other Jedi Masters that were on the other side of the Ray Shield, "Control Room, this is Admiral Dodonna."

On the other side of the Ray Shield, the side that was closest to the Chancellor's Office, a shadowed figure stood there. Watching the scene, she could feel the shock, and curiosity from the Jedi and the completely fear from the Chancellor and the Admiral. She waited. She couldn't afford to let those other Jedi in this fight. She was only strong enough to take Kavar on alone. Taking in a deep breath, she smiled. This was going to be lots of fun.

"Go," Jedi Master Kavar turned towards his peers on the other side of the Ray Shield, "I can guarantee you that this will not take very long at all."

She watched as the other Jedi Master actually picked up the Chancellor and proceeded to run towards the turbolift that would take them to their safe escape.

Arenna smiled, her old Master did recognize her, excellent.

"What is the meaning of this? I am the Supreme Commander of the Galactic Republic and I am acting Chancellor, you will tell me what you have done this!" Admiral Dodonna shouted at the figure indignantly.

Arenna peeked at the Admiral from under her cowl and smiled at the tenacious woman, "Oh I know who you are Admiral, but in case you haven't heard the Media's report, the Galactic Republic is about to be rendered Irrelevant. And your purpose in life is about to be extinguished."

"So you're a servant of Revan?" Dodonna asked her.

In her periphery, she noticed that the other Jedi had taken the Chancellor and had now left. Arenna smiled and nodded, "So to speak Admiral."

"We will fight you to our last man," She said.

"Not with 1.2 Million Sith Vessels approaching this system and besides, your forces might fight to the last man, but you won't be alive to see it," Arenna countered with a devious smirk, "Now, shall we say we get on with this?"

Arenna lowered her hood and stepped forward into the lighted portion of the corridor. She revealed herself to both Master Kavar and Admiral Dodonna and she relished the gasp that came from her old master. Reaching for her lightsaber on her belt, she used her freehand to deactivate one side of the ray shield and charge at Admiral Dodonna, and before Kavar could reach for his weapon, the Admiral's head was lopped off in one swift, sickening blow. He looked down at the face of the woman he had come to respect and he felt anger rise in his stomach at that last image of the the emotion of fear that was plastered on her face.

"Master, you're feelings betray you," Arenna mocked.

He still hadn't spoken and when he finally looked up to her, his face contorted into confusion, "What have they done to you, what is all of this?"

"This is me," Arenna told him, moving into an aggressive stance, waiting for her old Jedi Master to get into position, "This is our nature, the true nature of sentient life, that of revenge, hate and anger, it is in our nature."

Kavar growled and picked his lightsaber from his belt and activated it with a hiss. The former master and student began to circle each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Arenna would wait, she would let Kavar tire himself, and then she would strike, she would do to him what she had done to Admiral Dodonna in three seconds, "The Galaxy will always need it's Jedi, if Revan has taught you that this is untrue, he is very mistaken."

"Revan hasn't taught me anything about my philosophy in the force, I was forced to learn it myself after you exiled me," Arenna growled and she began to move faster, "After all of those years, I would have gone to the ends of the galaxy in my loyalty and you had the nerve to betray me like that. Do you have any idea what I was forced to give up because of my Exile? The Dark places of the Galaxy that I have been too? You cannot fathom it all!"

And that's when the anger got the best of her, she charged.

In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best strategic move, but it wouldn't matter, she was far more powerful than this comparatively weak Jedi Master and he knew that. Overall, it would be a fairly interesting battle.

**OOOO**

"Time?" Revan asked her, staring intently out the primary viewport.

Admiral Yarr took a few more moments before responding, "We estimate that the planet will be cleared completely of the Republican Government in twenty four hours, we will begin landing our occupational armies in thirty hours and we're hoping to have the Government Sector secured within five more hours, secure enough for your landing. Then we'll move on to the other sectors, we'll start with a curfew in the first few days of occupation."

Revan nodded, "Good, those are very sound plans Admiral."

"You drew them up yourself sir," Admiral Yarr pointed out.

Revan smirked, "I know, that's why they're sound."

"One would call that cockiness," Admiral Yarr responded dryly.

Revan cast an amused glance at her, "Others call that confidence."

"Well if anyone should be confident, it should be you, you are about to launch the largest and by far greatest planetary invasion of the most populated and most important planet in the entire galaxy," Yarr told him, before she folded her arms over her chest, "And you're still alive after all of it."

"Just lucky Admiral," Revan replied with a smile.

"I thought you people didn't believe in luck?" Yarr asked with a raised brow.

Revan smiled, "That's the Jedi, and some Sith have shared that belief with them as well, but I for one believe in it it's a very useful explanation for some things that have happened to me in my life. Think of it what you will."

"Whatever you say sir," Admiral Yarr nodded and saluted him as he turned to depart the bridge. For all of his genius, she wouldn't understand the cryptic language he sometimes spoke in. It was as if he was keeping a secret from everyone else and that sly little smirk he got, like he was flaunting it openly.

"I am doing that Admiral," Revan responded.

Yarr growled and kicked the deck plating in anger, he was very good.

**OOOO **

He had been traveling at high velocity for what seemed like forever and the computer terminal ahead of him showed that the ship was running out of fuel and it needed to be re-fueled as soon as possible. If he was going to do that, it would take him off course with Revan's ship for at least a day, there wasn't another refueling post for several dozen light years and it would be a very long detour. Jaq sighed and brought up the computer terminal, "Computer: open up an encrypted channel to this communicator channel."

After a few moments of the computer computing the coordinates and gaining access to the Sith Communication Network, an image of Revan appeared on the viewer, "Jaq, I've been expecting another communication, you are well aware that we are less than a day from commencing the invasion of the core?"

Jaq nodded, "I'm running low on fuel and I need to land and refuel, but the nearest landing post is dozens of light years away and it'll divert me from you."

Revan sighed and nodded, "Go ahead and do it, I won't any need for your services for a few days, I suppose that you can afford to be diverted."

"Very good," Jaq nodded and ran his hand through his hair, "And how is the invasion force coming along?"

Revan seemed to look down at something, "We're still gathering our full force and I'm going to allow the Republic a graceful exit before I order them in."

"You want to tell me why you're letting them go, when you could crush the entire Republic Military in one move?" Jaq asked, if he had been Lord Revan, he would have used the power of numbers alone to destroy them. 1.5 Million Ships, to less than 19,000 protecting that system, they wouldn't stand a chance. He had trouble understand Revan's ways sometimes, he made brilliant strategic moves all the time, but sometimes it was hard to understand them.

The Dark Lord looked simply amused with his question and that led Jaq to believe that he had answered this question many times today, "Because, I want this to continue, to truly conquer an enemy is not to crush them, but to make them realize that they were foolish to oppose you, if I destroy the Republic at Coruscant, I will not be able to make that point to them, so I will allow them to retreat with their tails between their legs. However, I assure you, that my good graces will not last forever, so I will bide my time and wait. Do you not see the brilliance of this yet my friend?"

"You want them to surrender to you willingly?" Jaq asked, he was surprised by that revelation.

Revan nodded, "If you apply enough pressure to them, cut off a supply line here, another one there, their support will eventually defect to us."

"That is a masterful tactic," Jaq observed with a shake of his head.

Revan grinned, "Everyone is telling me that today."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

All across the Republic Territories in the Core, alarms and claxons were going off. The Core was under siege and there was a general order given to all combat units to rush to defend the Government's Capital. It was a useless order, the Military was already surrounding Coruscant and they were falling quickly. It was the prerogative of the Sith Military to get to the inner defense perimeter of the Coruscant Sector two hours after entering the system and twenty four hours after entering the system, they wanted to actually be on the planet. Revan had personally given the order to move into the system, he had given the Republic Government enough time and he needed to launch the invasion now. It wasn't a matter of a time table. He simply wanted this effort that had taken years to be over.

"How is the invasion going?" Bastila asked as Revan walked into their quarters.

He turned and smiled at her, "It's on track and I just gave the order for our first ships to enter the sector."

"Excellent," Bastila nodded turned off the holocom, she had been doing nothing but watching holo-drama's for the past two days and she had to admit that she enjoyed it very much. However, another part of her couldn't wait until she could be active again, "Do you have a specific time table that you're trying to adhere to? Or are you just in it for the blatant and wanton disregard for the Republic's retreat?"

Revan grinned and shrugged, "A little bit of all of it, thought mostly it's that last part, I want to be swatting at them as they flee."

"You're demented," She told with a twinge of laughter, "I mean really, you're that civilized, polite and cultured incarnation of demented."

He put his hands at his sides and scoffed at her, "You know I just keep taking it today, first everyone is telling me that I'm a brilliant strategist and that no one knows how to plan a battle better than I do and then I walk in here and I'm told that I'm civil yet demented."

She smiled, "Well you are, that's exactly what you are, I don't think anyone has the courage to call you out on your faults, do they?"

"They do not," He grinned at her as he began to strip his robes off his torso slowly, he knew he'd be putting them back on soon or later so he always made sure to take his time. However, he thought wryly, whoever need his attention always seemed to ask right when he had them off, "They're too afraid that I'd eviscerate them."

"Would you?" She raised an eyebrow, she had heard the rumors but of course those were just rumors and he couldn't trust them.

He looked sly, he actually looked as if he was hiding some naughty secret, and the little secret made him laugh mischievously, "Well, contrary to the popular belief of the galaxy at-large, I do like to hear other people's opinions on things, myself included and I can take a joke about anything, again myself included. Every so often though, I will come across someone who I can't take opinions from and jokes from and they offend me. In that case, I'll usually just kill them, if they push me far enough, I have been known to eviscerate people."

"You're so casual about it, how can you be so casual about the prospect of evisceration?" Bastila asked, she was incredulous about it.

He sat down on the corner of the bed and grinned, "Why disguise my intentions? If I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you and I'm not going to play games with the person I intend to kill unless of course, I'm in the mood to do that, but usually I'm not and I just kill them."

"You are a piece of work, you know that, you are something a walking contradiction, because on one hand you could be nice and rather sweet, but on other hand, you can be evil, dark and menacing," Bastila said, running her hand through her messy hair, "It's confusing."

He winked at her, "I like to keep people on the edge of their seats."

"You're very good at it," She nodded, "By the way could you bring me something to eat?"

That was, least to say, very refreshing for him to hear, he wasn't used to following orders, he was used to people following his orders and there was something about her that made him want to follow her orders. Maybe it was the fact that she was pregnant with his child perhaps it was because he wanted to make her happy, either way, he nodded, "What would you like for me to get your highness?"

"Something meaty, lots of meat, I have an abnormal craving for it," Bastila said and she looked as if it had been her life's wish.

Revan smiled and nodded, "I'll see what I can do and I'll just threaten the Chefs with bodily harm if they don't come through."

"You do that," She nodded, "I suppose that threatening thing is useful every now and then."

He caught her words on his way out of the quarters and laughed hardily, he truly adored her. There were only a few people that he actually had adored in his life and Bastila was the first to make it onto the list in the time that she did. For the most part, it took years for Revan to start to like someone, but it took even more years to actually develop adoration. She had done it in a matter of days and she should be honored. Being her part time servant for the next nine months should honor her enough. The woman was carrying his child anyway, he felt sorry for her having to bear that, he'd try to make it as easy on her as humanly possible. The fact that he was stepping foot into the mess hall, a place he had never been in, was example of that enough.

**OOOO**

He saluted two un-uniformed soldiers as he sauntered into the mess hall and at that moment, he felt rather embarrassed, he didn't even know where to look for the cooks. Revan turned to the soldiers and raised an eyebrow, he chuckled at their very nervous faces, "Gentleman, do you know where I might find the Chef?"

"Right through there Lord Revan," One of the soldiers pointed to door on the far right of the large room. He looked over there to follow his directions and nodded towards the nervous man, "Thank you, and at ease soldier, you're off duty."

Both of them seemed to lighten up just a bit and they nodded to him gratefully before proceeding out of the large room. Revan smiled and turned to make his way to the kitchen. This would be awkward for him and he knew it. For as long as he had been in this position, he had made a policy out of getting to know the vital members of his crew, expect the cooks in the mess hall. There was a first time for everything he supposed and now was better than never, besides, he'd probably be getting to know them very well over the next few months, "Gentleman?"

The entire group of cook's seemed to drop what they were doing and stand at attention in his presence. Revan smiled and held up a hand, "At ease Gentleman, I need to speak to the head cook. I have a very special request for him."

An older man stepped forward from the group and bowed to him at the waist, Revan nodded in acknowledgment and brought up a finger to beckon him forward towards him. When the cook stood in front of him, Revan cleared his throat, "I need a meal prepared, and it's for a pregnant woman. She wants something with meat and a lot of meat on it. Of course, I need you to make sure that it wouldn't have any adverse effects on the fetus, I assume that you are trained in nutrition?"

The Head Cook nodded, "Of course, and might I ask how far a long is she?"

"She's only been pregnant for a few days," Revan replied.

"Well then, I'll whip something up for her myself, and I must say that I am honored to be chosen for this, you could easily bring aboard another cook," He said.

Revan smiled, "Well, I hear rave reviews concerning your cooking."

"I'm honored to believe so," He smiled and walked back to the freezer, Revan watched as he opened it and withdrew what looked like a frozen leg with thick quantities of meat on it, "This is nerf-leg the tenderest part of the animal."

"Sounds perfect," He grinned and leaned back against the counter.

As the minutes passed, he began to run through what would be happening in the next few days and what he color he would have the interior of the Chancellor's Palace painted when he took up residence there in a few days, until the com sounded out and Admiral Yarr's voice filled the kitchen. He looked around and noticed that the cooks were pretending not to notice, and if they weren't in the middle of cooking things, he would have ordered them out of the room, but he was in a good mood. Let them spy, he had nothing to hide, "Go ahead Admiral."

"Our opening wave has broken through to the inner planetary defense perimeter around Coruscant," She responded, almost gleefully to Revan's amusement, "May I have your permission to accelerate the set time table, they did this astoundingly early."

Revan smiled and nodded, "Go ahead, and yes that is impressive."

"By the way, any Republic Government Vess-…?" She began but she as cut off.

He held up a hand to no one in particular, something of a habit, "Bore some subordinate with your pointless question Admiral, I want you to proceed under the assumption that they are a threat, destroy them on sight, are we clear about that Admiral."

"It will be a pleasure to give that order sir," He could picture the smile on her face, "Yarr out."

When the com closed, Revan placed his hand on his hip and looked down to the bulkhead. The awkward silence was amusing to Revan and when he looked up the cooks were looking at him expectantly. He chuckled nervously and scratched the top of his head, "She can get a little bit over zealous about mayhem and that sort of thing,honestly she's a bit of a psychopath."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 **

This particular General Staff Meeting had been an easy one, the general consensus had been that they were gliding towards a victory on Coruscant, the only question was when. None of his Admirals, or Generals for that matter could answer the question, but Revan assumed that it would be on their projected time schedule or perhaps earlier than that. As the holograms of his Admirals disappeared and the Chief Staff quickly filed out of the doors, he held up a finger to Doctor Van, which was an almost universally understood symbol from Revan to stay a moment. Doctor Van remained in his seat until the rest of the Senior Staff was out of the room and then Revan looked up to the Doctor with a curious express, "Have you had time to look into the matter that we discussed earlier? Do you know where she is and who adopted her, do you know what she's doing or if the Jedi get their mangy paws on her? Don't hold back Doctor."

"I managed to track her adopted parents down," Doctor Van nodded and tapped his hands nervously against the table, "I also found out that they were killed a few months after they adopted your daughter, and the daughter was taken to an orphanage, where the Jedi managed to take her, she is Force Sensitive."

Revan leaned back in his chair and smiled, "Of course, do you have an estimation of her current whereabouts?"

"She's a student at the Enclave on Dantoonie," He reported, he had gone over all of this information before the meeting anticipating this, "Breiel Staten is the girl's name."

There had been other surreal moments that he had in his life, countless actually, but for everything that had ever happened to him up to this point, this moment to the top prize in terms of how unreal, but real it was. He had a daughter, he had known for a while, but now the girl had a name and a face. She had been this enigma in the back of his mind until now, and there was one thought that rose above it all. Revan had to meet this girl, he had too, even if he had to level and utterly destroy every Jedi that stood in his way, he would meet this girl. Revan looked back to the Doctor with a curious expression, "Do you have an image that I can look at, I'll understand if you don't – the Jedi are notorious for protecting their privacy, as well as that of their younglings, but do you have it?"

"I don't," Doctor Van looked genuinely disappointed, "And as far as I was able to gather, she is out of our reach for now, she's too entrenched."

"You bring up an interesting point," He scowled and looked down to the table, "We must keep the Jedi in the dark about her identity for as long as possible. They won't hold high to their convictions if they realize that they have this sort of leverage over me. They will do anything they can to force me to give them something and I will not have that. I will proceed with an attempt to extract her, but we will take our careful time with it."

"That would be wise," He nodded and stood up, "If that's all, I'll-…"

Revan held a hand up, "Have you found a suitable candidate for the replacement of the bones that cover my spinal cord, by any chance?"

"I have," Doctor Van nodded, "But here is the thing, this man is a Soldier stationed at our Embassy on Manaan, I need your permission to summon him to us."

Nodding, he smiled, "Summon the poor twit."

Van nodded and bowed at the waist before turning on his heel and departing the room, Revan turned in his chair and looked at the viewscreen of the current read out of the Coruscant Sector. Thoughts of his poor child aside, he couldn't help but sit and take in this moment. He was a breath away from conquering what was considered the unconquerable. For thousands of years, the Capital Planet had been coveted, but many Sith Lord's before couldn't even approach it without being driven away by the, then, powerful Republican Military. He was the first one to ever get this close and the odds of him taking control of the planet were astronomically huge.

Folding his arms over his chest, he narrowed his eyes at the screen at the symbols of the retreating Republic Ships. They were fleeing with their tails between their legs and it was almost pitiful. Every time he blinked, the Republic Military and Government Shuttles that were near the planet were snuffed out and he got a smug sense of satisfaction from it. Coruscant, the untouchable and unconquerable planet, was about to fall. They said that he'd never get there, and he was close enough to the planet to see the roof of the Senate Building. It was so very amusing, but then his thoughts turned back to the young girl that was still on Dantoonie in the clutches of his enemies.

"Computer: open an encrypted channel to Jaq Rand," Revan said, straightening his posture in his chair. It was an impulse, but perhaps sending his best spy in to the maw of Jedi was the best way to get his daughter out of their control. It was all on impulse, but perhaps impulses led to great things, but he had to admit that impulses also had their downsides as well. He perked up when Jaq's image appeared on the viewscreen.

"Jaq, I have a new assignment for you," Revan said rather flatly.

Jaq raised an eyebrow, "I'm just about to leave to your position."

"Well, I'm sending you on a little detour," Revan still spoke in a flat tone, he was trying to downplay his need to get his daughter off of Dantoonie, "I need you to extract someone from the Jedi Enclave on Dantoonie, but you are to use the utmost secrecy, blend in and extract her covertly, there must not be any witnesses, understand Jaq?"

"You want me to kidnap a Jedi?" He was very confused, he killed Jedi, he did not kill them. He could probably kidnap one, but it would be far out of his memorized routine.

"A Jedi Youngling," Revan corrected him, "Breiel Staten, is the young woman's name."

"And when I have her?" He asked his master. He needed all of his directives for 100 Percent correctness. Especially with a young girl, but that detail was strange to him.

"Treat her like royalty," Revan commanded, "Treat her absolutely like royalty."

"Why is this stupid kid important to you?" He asked, that was the overhead thought.

Revan bolted up from his chair and his fists clenched at his sides, "If you refer to you daughter like that again, I will crush every bone in your neck with my bare hands!"

"You're daughter?" That wasn't expected, that was expected at all.

It was only when Jaq responded to his outburst did he actually realize that he had said those words. He hadn't meant to reveal that, he had actually wanted to keep this between the good Doctor Van and Arenna herself, but now Jaq knew. Putting his hands on his hips, he looked back to the viewscreen, "Yes, my daughter, and so help me, if you tell anyone about this, you will suffer at my hands like no others before you."

"I won't say a word," He put his hands up in defense, "And I will get her for you."

"Good," Revan said, taking deep breathes in, "You are to use whatever force necessary to get her out of there, but she must survive, unharmed, and no one must see you do it. I want her taken out of there under the cover of darkness if you have to do it Jaq."

Jaq nodded, still taking in the fact that the most powerful man in the Galaxy now had a spawn, "I will return to you when I have her Lord Revan."

"You will report to Coruscant when the deed is accomplished," He told him sternly.

"Understood," He bowed once and his image flickered out.

When he was absolutely sure his that the connection with his servant was cut off, Revan slumped into his chair and sighed in frustration. He was tired, angry and very, very nervous. Anything could fail at the last moment, and the conquering of Coruscant coupled with the operation to extract his daughter signaled to him that it was now the eleventh hour. It could all fail now, and he had to be constantly vigilant if he was going to prevent it, if he even could. However, rationality came back to him and he realized that the only way that it could all fail is if the Republic could suddenly conjure 1 million vessels and the men to pilot them. Perhaps it was just cold feet.

Yes, that was all the feeling was, cold feet.

**OOOO**

The duel had long moved out of the confines of the Ray Shield, when the tip of Arenna's lightsaber sliced through one of the primary power matrixes for that particular shield. It had since moved down the corridor and into the Chancellor's office. Arenna was surprised. She hadn't expected her old master to be this agile and this long lasting in an hour's long duel against her. When she had first seen him, she had anticipated his old age having an effect on his ability to duel. Kavar had been once a master duelist, and apparently he still was. Arenna wouldn't admit it, but he was still as good as he ever was and he was a magnificent challenge, "You've learned a lot since we last met."

"I've learned many things," She sneered back at him, blocking his attempted thrust into her midsection, "You apparently have gone stale. I can still read you like a cheap holo-novel. Besides, I sense that you are growing weary, as I am growing steadily stronger."

"You haven't lost your arrogance," Kavar panted, striking back at her heavily.

Arenna growled and charged forward, finally getting the chance to go on the attack in this duel, she had been taken off guard by Kavar and had been in an almost constant state of defense. Kavar had been the closest thing that she had ever had to a father figure and when he had told her that the Council was exiling her, the bitterness of the moment multiplied. She might have taken it better of Vrook had been the one to tell her, but it seemed to be one last kick in the face to have him say it to her, "I hate you."

"You disappoint me terribly," He shook his head, "I had such high hopes for you and even when it came down to exile you, I was the only one that took up for you. However it appears that I was mistaken, something did get planted in your heart on Malachor."

She growled again and stepped her attack, "Nothing of the sort happened like that, I was fine when I walked away from Malachor, if anything caused this to happen to me, it was the betrayal of you, when I needed you the most, but that's all in the past now."

"You're right," He told her, "Let us end this."

And they kept dueling, the dueled like they had never dueled before and this was between two people who had once dueled daily. Everything that he had taught her, and every move that she had observed from him was now coming out, and one thing was for certain, one of them would walk away from this battle, the other would die slowly.

**OOOO**

**Nine Months before the Final Battle of the Mandalorian War**

"_You are an imbecile!" Arenna Kai hissed at Revan as they walked down the boarding ramp of the shuttle. They had just gotten through with negotiations that went south and the Republic had now just lost a planet to the Mandalorian Empire because of it. It had all come down to a point, would the Republic offer constant Military backing to the System, Revan had said no, and the chances of it joining the Republic were shot. _

_Revan threw his hands up in the air, "I don't have any choice, I can't offer constant Military protection to them, our forces are spread too thin as it is. Would you want me to leave the rest of the Outer Rim vulnerable for the sake of one under populated and irrelevant planet! I should have brought Malak with me to this negation, not you-…" _

"_Malak is smart enough to tell you the same thing," She shouted back at him. _

"_Malak is smart enough not to question a command decision," He glared back at her. _

_Arenna threw her hands up in frustration and stormed off in the opposite direction. She was seeing red with his foolish decision to let the negotiations with this planet fall through to the ground. As much as it was a backwater, and as much as the population was small and irrelevant, Arenna was of the belief that every person's support made a difference. Revan wasn't like that. He believed that only the opinion of the massively overpopulated planets counted, "You are completely unbelievable." _

"_You think you answer to a High Authority, but face it Aree, you're a flunky, you are a subordinate and that's all you will ever be," He screamed at her as they marched down the corridor towards the dormitory section of the Capital Ship, "You are only in the position that you are in because Malak wanted you there, It thought that you'd be so high and mighty about your morals that you'd forget that we are currently at war!" _

_Arenna stopped and glared ice at him, "You make me sick." _

"_Likewise," He said through clenched teeth, "And don't give me that idiotic glare, you think that you can pass that off as your own, Atris had that down before you met her." _

"_She always was right about you," Arenna sneered, "She always said that you would rush in head first and not thinking about the consequences of your actions. You think that you can dictate your will, thinking that it's the only option that will work, fool." _

"_Normally, my will is the only rational option, because idiots like you have strange delusions that your negotiations will always work," He growled and grabbed ahold of her arms as she tried to walk away. He promptly pinned her to the bulkhead. _

"_Let go of me," She hissed, struggling in his iron grip. _

_What happened next was unexpected to the both of them. It was a violation of everything that they believed in, but it felt so right, and not to mention good. Revan leaned down and crushed his mouth against hers. Almost in an instant, Arenna stopped struggling, and after she got over her shock of the moment, she responded to his advance and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Pulling him closer, their kiss intensified, there was something driving them both, some insatiable need to be with each other, or to be more specific, one with each other, "T-That was-…" _

"_Magic," Arenna answered with a breathless grin, running her fingers through his hair. _

_Revan dropped his hands to her waist, "Let's say we finish this in my quarters?" _

"_I thought you'd never ask," She reached up and kissed him again, "I'll race you." _

**OOOO**

Revan stared at the sleeping form of Bastila from across the quarters, he had just finished reviewing the draft plans for the new Government that would be set up on the planet and now he found himself staring at the woman. There were many things that he cared about in his life and he guarded them intensely, Bastila was the newest thing on that list and Arenna had been restored to it. He was in love with the sleeping woman on his bed now, but the fact that he had a daughter with Arenna caused him to realize that something inside him would always love that woman.

She and Malak had been his closest friends for most of his life until the end of the Mandalorian War, Malak was dead and he didn't know exactly where he was with Arenna, but he felt that he needed to hang on to her to remember who he was. He would fall into abject darkness without some semblance of who he once was, and even though he wasn't sure if Arenna or the daughter that he had with Arenna could do that, he'd proceed with that assumption. But Bastila would have to come first for the time being, she was pregnant with his child and Revan had grown to love her deeply.

"Admiral Yarr to Revan," Admiral Yarr's voice rang out over the com.

Turning in his chair, he decreased the volume of the com system and leaned up against the desk to prop his head up in his hand, "Go ahead Admiral."

"We're receiving a communique from the Republic's Military Central Command Building on Coruscant," She sounded genuinely surprised, "This rude woman is asking for you."

Revan's lips curved into a fond smile, "Patch it through to my personal viewscreen."

"Acknowledged," Admiral Yarr said and at once, the viewscreen in front of him hummed to life and the symbol of the Republican Military appeared on the screen.

As he had expected, the face of Arenna Kai appeared before him. She appeared disheveled, she was sweating profusely and parts of her light brown hair were matted to her forehead and other parts of her face, "You look you just went through hell."

"In a sense I did," Arenna said, "And that's a lovely thing to hear after not seeing someone in person for the first time in years, you look magnificent too Revan."

He snorted, "I take you're contacting me to report on what we discussed earlier?"

"Yes," Arenna nodded, "I've disabled the Planetary Defense Grid and just for added measure, I managed to intercept Admiral Forn Dodonna while the Jedi were escorting her and the Chancellor to an escape vessel. She and Master Kavar have been killed."

He raised an eyebrow, she killed Kavar? He wasn't so much concerned with the death of Dodonna then the death of Kavar. It must have taken a lot of effort, both physically and emotionally for the woman to kill her old master, friend, and from personal knowledge, pseudo-father, "Now I understand why you look disheveled."

"Never mind that, it's over," Arenna told her sharply, "What have you found out about our child, I suspected that you would have directed your best resources to find her."

Revan nodded, "I have located her, and I have sent my best spy to extract her, but I don't think that you're going to like where she's ended up, I know I didn't."

"Where?" She asked, taking the plunge.

"Dantoonie," Revan said, pursing his lips, "She is also very much Force Sensitive."

It took a moment for the realization to dawn on Arenna. The look of disbelief, shock, anger and resolve all flowed on and off of her face at once and he could recognize that look at any time, "You have to get her out of there, but you have to do it quietly."

"I'm doing just that," Revan persisted, "It will be handed Aree, do not worry about it."

Arenna was silent for a moment, and it didn't take long for Revan to realize why she had gone quiet, deathly quiet for the matter. He had referred to her by an endearment that only two people had referred to her by. Revan was one of them and the other had been Kavar, "I'm sorry, it came out unintentionally, I'm just so used to calling you-…"

"It is fine," She offered quietly, "It's nice to hear it from you as a matter of fact."

Revan scratched the back of his head and simply looked into the viewscreen, a few more awkward seconds passed between them before she spoke up again, "So the Defensive Grid around Coruscant has been destroyed, the path is clear for you."

"Good," Revan nodded, "I want you to meet my soldiers at our projected landing point which is as a matter of fact at the official landing pad of that building you're in. We project to land on the surface in a matter of hours and begin to primarily secure the Government Sector. I will give the detachment commander your identity and profile."

"I want command of it, I want to assist the clearing of the Government Sector," Arenna told him, she really did crave wanton bloodshed at the point, she was in that sort of mood after she had killed her old Master, "I believe that I'd be efficient at doing this."

Revan nodded, "I'll place you in command of the ground forces until I, myself, go down. I expect your best skills to be used to clear the Government Sector of rebels."

"Do I ever use anything less?" She asked coyly, "I look forward to seeing you."

"As I you," Revan returned with a smile.

**OOOO**

It hadn't hit the general branch of the Republican Military yet that the Supreme Commander of all of the Republic Forces had been killed, many of the Republic's Military High Command weren't even aware of yet. Only the Jedi Liaison to the Chancellor knew of what had happened, but as Commander of Chief of the Republic Military, he needed to tell them now so that there wouldn't be a power vacuum. He would leave it to the Admiralty Corp to choose a new head, but the point was that the person would report to him. He would keep his power and somewhere in the back of his mind, the thought of a Military Coup of the Government was always a possibility.

"Ladies and Gentlebeings," The Chancellor began from the head of the table, "I regret to inform you that Admiral Dodonna has died. She was killed when the Jedi evacuated me off of the planet, by an unknown assailant. I know that she was a friend to you all."

The meeting went on with many things being brought up, among them was the amount of responsibly that the Chancellor had in Admiral Dodonna's death. It disheartened him that they all seemed to agree that if he had just left the planet earlier, then this would have never happened. She seemed to be the adhesive that kept them all together, and now that she was gone, the Admirals that controlled the policy of the now severely weakened Republic Military were now in chaos, "What are our reports from Coruscant?"

"Someone has destroyed the Defense Array and Revan's forces have now entered Coruscant Prime's Non-Hyperspace Zone," Admiral Pieloue, a Mon-Calamari Republic Admiral, who was third in command behind Dodonna, "We expect it to fall shortly."

The Chancellor stood up from the table and sighed, "I need to contact the Senate Leaders. I will leave it to your discretion to pick a new Supreme Leader, understood?"

Without waiting for their response, he turned and departed the conference room in a daze. Everything was collapsing, the Republic, which had stood for hundreds of years, was now crumbling. Did anyone have any idea what it felt like to be the very last Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic? It was a huge burden to bear, but he would be the one to bear it and bear it alone. He knew that the key members of the Government would never submit to the Sith, but he was also keenly aware that the others would want to join them, now that the conquerable planet had been conquered.

He would have to stem the bleeding, he had to, or they'd fall very quicker then he liked.

But he knew that it was only a matter of time before his Government fell. There was no way, in the seven Corellian Hells, could he or the Republic stop the Sith and Revan.

**OOOO**

With one shouted order from Admiral Yarr, the battalion of Elite Sith Troopers with their bright red armor and large blaster rifles impeccably clean and polished, stood at attention. From behind Admiral Yarr, Revan lowered his hood and held his hands behind his back as he started his slow walk down the front line. His orders would be clear and he completely trusted this group of soldiers to follow his every word. Heading to the end of the line and to the traditional spot of the commander of the battalion, he stopped changed direction and began a slow pace, "You are to go to the surface, secure the landing zone and find an operative of mine, who should be meeting you there, who will lead you in securing of the rest of the sector, any Government Prisoners you find are to be executed immediately. Are there any questions Commander?"

"Targets of high value?" The Commander asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Kill them, regardless," Revan ordered and turned, "That is all."

His given policy had always been, take prisoners, but that was in naval battles and that had been before he had conquered the unofficial Capital of the Galaxy. He strode out of the hanger, saluting soldiers that past him along the way. He was giddy, he was very giddy, he was this close, he was so very close. He could almost taste the Coruscanti air.

**OOOO**

This was interesting, so very interesting.

A few moments ago, their listening posts had just detected massive amounts of vessels entering Hyperspace from the Core Regions of the Galaxy. It was something of a mass migration, and initially, Lord Saraock believed that it was some sort of natural force that was driving these vessels away, but he got a clear surprise when all of the readout data arrived. Hundreds of thousands of ships were now converging on one target, Coruscant, the capital of their enemy. He didn't know if he should consider this pretender to the mantel of Dark Lord a friend or an enemy, but he would be sure to recommend to the Sith Emperor that he was not a man to be taken lightly.

This Revan, he would make an excellent ally, "Lord Saraock, more data has come in."

The cloaked man turned to his aide and nodded, "Collect as much information as you can and then compile it, I will be taking it to Dromund Kaas to present to the Emperor."

"You think he'll want to hear of this?" The aide asked of him.

The nerve of a subordinate officer to ask a question without having asked permission to ask in in the first place, he'd show this boil the error of his ways. Saraock turned and used the force to squeeze the young man's neck, "Don't ever address me without asking permission first or if I ask you for your opinion, is the understood little whelp?"

**OOOO**

There was a disturbance in the force.

It was a subtle, tectonic shift, but one who was that deeply in tune with the force could feel it. It was as if this great force, in the periphery of the Force's Vision was slowly coming into focus. That's what Revan felt at least, and he had a distinct feeling that he knew exactly what it was. This was all moving to the time he had estimated it too, the Republic was blissfully unaware of the fact that they were now surrounded on all sides by Sith that had a common desire, to wipe them from the face of the Galaxy.

"Admiral," Revan began from the lead viewport, "May I ask you something?"

"Should I be asking you that?" She joked with him wryly.

"Well you're the most senior officer on this ship as oppose to myself, and I need your complete confidence?" He turned to her with a light look. She knew it must have been important for him to speak to her in a secretive tone, "It's more of your technical knowledge of our sentry droids."

The Twi'lek woman stepped to his side, "What is your question?"

He brought up a hand a motioned her to the control panel, in which he had a small viewscreen. Bringing up a map of the Galaxy, he imputed a series of coordinates that all bordered on the Unknown Regions, "How long would it take for a series of Sentry Probes to get to these coordinates if we launched them right now, and would we be able to keep a constant lock on the data that they send back, in real time as well?"

"You'd have to feed the stream of data through another ship and then they could transmit it to use in real time," Admiral Yarr reached over and made the corrections of the control panel, "If you were to place a ship here, it would pick up the signals from all of the sentry droids that you send out and transmit it back to us nearly instantaneously. May I ask you, is this plan pertaining to _that_ threat in particular?"

Revan was silent for a moment, "Something's stirring out there, I suspect that it is indeed that threat that we spoke of earlier. I want you to activate patrol plans for that sector, but keep the reason to yourself, I'll choose when to reveal this threat."

Yarr swallowed thickly and nodded, "I'll do that right now."

Revan nodded once more and turned back to the viewport with his arms folded over his chest. Outside, the bright gem of the Galaxy was finally coming into view, it was a moderately sized orb right now, but in twenty minutes to be exact, he was going to be in standard orbit of the planet no one thought he'd be in as the Dark Lord of the Sith. As the Planet came closer into view, a smirk appeared on his features.

It was all coming together.

'_Excellent…'_ He thought smugly.

**OOOO**

**Authors Note:/ I'm prepping to finally end this, I can remember the day I actually started writing this and it feels so weird to be on the precipice of the end. I actually had three more chapters planned, but I've condensed them down into this chapter and the epilogue. The next chapter will be the Epilogue and I've already started planning the first chapter of the sequel. Yes, there will be a sequel, this isn't the end, so never fear! **


	44. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The sleek, smooth contours of the Sith Interdictor glided through space as it made its final course correction to enter into a parallel orbit with Coruscant. It was a triumphant moment for everyone who had fought for every system of space for the duration of this war. The feeling was of indescribable joy and elation. But the feeling was muted in one being and he was the one being whose opinion in the hierarchy of the Sith Empire. The overwhelming feeling of joy and elation that he was feeling from the rest of his fleet wasn't what he was feeling at all, what he was feeling was more on the side of concern. Yes, concern, because the disturbance in the force was growing stronger and he realized now that he had felt it before. He had felt it in the presence of the Sith Emperor on whatever planet that he ruled from, yes he had felt this feeling before.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he ignored the clapping, cheering and chattering of his Bridge Crew behind him and drifted in on his inner awareness. He was fully protected against all mental attacks, but he wasn't even sure if he could defend himself against the Sith Emperor. This being had been the strongest corporal Force User that he had ever encountered. The man, if he could be called that, had hundreds of years of experience in the Force, compared to his mere decades. Revan had to give himself so credit though, in those few decades, he had done some awe-inspiring things with the Force itself. Not to mention that he had built an Empire that had conquered 90 Percent of the known Galaxy and possessed a fleet of 1.6 Million War Vessels with the people to pilot them. Perhaps he did stand a chance against that brewing force in the darkness.

Revan couldn't see that far into the future, so he couldn't give himself assurances, he could only keep the fact that he was the rightful Dark Lord of the Sith in command of an Empire ten times larger than that of the Sith Emperor and with one hundred times the fire power in mind. Only that thought offered him a little security with this coming fight that he was sure to come soon. Another hope that he had as he reflected on the future, that this battle would come after Bastila had given birth to his child, it would cause him unforgettable pain in he were to lose that child at the hands of these 'true' Sith. Of course if that were to happen, he would not stop until every last atom of them was scattered across the galaxy, they would suffer like none other before them if they caused him harm on that scale. Crossing his arms over his chest, he took deep breaths in and tried to expel his feeling of dread, he needed to enjoy his moment. He had devoted every single moment of his life for the past few years in search of this moment and now that it had finally come, he needed to enjoy it. Revan turned and observed his bridge crew as the celebrated.

He normally would have thought of them foolish for doing this, but if they had been as devoted to this cause as he had been for the past few years, and he knew they were, that's why they were on the bridge, they would be living for this moment. Unfolding his arms, he lowered his hood and turned to his right and to Admiral Yarr, who was conversing with a subordinate of hers, "Admiral, it might be quite strange for me to ask this, but where is the alcohol? I want to live this moment up with the rest of you, in fact, in fact I should be the first in line for the alcohol."

The Twi'lek woman chuckled and a made a motion to her subordinate to go and fetch some alcohol, when he was gone, the Admiral walked closer to him and folder her arms over her chest to stare out the viewport, "Did you finally deploy the sentry droids?"

"Yes," Revan nodded and looked down to the readout, "They've finally made it out of the sector and they should reach Unknown Regions in a few days after their Hyperdrive Engines initiate."

"Why do the Hyperdrive Engines kick on after a certain period of time? It doesn't make sense?" Yarr asked, this was an un formal moment and she was taking advantage of it.

Revan shrugged, "I have no idea why they're designed that way, but I'm willing to venture a guess that it's because in some cases, targets that they're assigned to spy on can detect Hyperspace Jumps, otherwise, I really don't know."

"You're probably right," Yarr nodded and then she turned to him with a warm smile, "You are about everything else, you were really the only one who thought that we could get here from the very beginning."

The Dark Lord turned and raised a single eyebrow. That statement surprised him and it surprised him a lot. Out of every Military Commander that reported to him, he had been under the constant impression that the mildly insane Twi'lek Grand Admiral had always believed that they would get to the planet that the now deposed Republican Government had once deemed unconquerable, "Are you telling me that after all we've been through together, that you've been secretly preparing to be disappointed, that you didn't have any faith in me or yourself to get this done? Because you realize of course Admiral that this couldn't have been done by just me, I'm too soft on the Admiralty Corp, you kept them in line with your constant threats of bodily harm."

"Well you know, I did learn from the best when it comes to threatening people and I also learned from the best when it comes to carrying out that threat," She smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

Revan chuckled deeply, "Oh stop, you're making me bush."

**OOOO**

"Green Unit, go now!" The Captain of the Lead Unit shouted again as unit after unit of Sith Commando's stormed out of landing craft in swift, flawless and concise precession.

They were prepared for every eventuality that this incursion would entail, rebellion from the citizens, terrorist groups, elements of the Republican Army still left on the planet. It would be dealt with swiftly and with something in a hail of blaster fire. The Capitan of the Lead Command Unit had personal orders of his own, find the one named Arenna Kai and invest the power of leading the operation within her. The Capitan was more the used to having command given to one of his master's deadly servants, but this one was knew. He wanted to know if she was like the others, if she was as bloodthirsty and violent as the others were, the more violent she was, the better she would be at accomplishing this operation. The Government Sector was their top priority, once they cleared this sector, they could establish a command center from which they could coordinate the efforts to secure the other sectors of the Planet, "Captain, we've sighed a life sign some distance a head, we have confirmed it matches with the being that Lord Revan wanted you to find, shall we go to her."

The Capitan nodded and folded his arm over his chest as the techs behind him began to set up a base camp, "Yes, you will take your orders from her as well."

The young lieutenant nodded and rushed in the other direction to join his comrades. Sith Soldiers were very loyal and they were loyal to the person who was their designated master, even if they liked that person. The Capitan knew that they would invest every single bit of trust in this Arenna Kai, as if Lord Revan himself was leading them. He sighed and took a deep breath in, it was amazing, almost every solider in the Military had dreamed of this moment and now it was coming true. He even had the privilege of being in command of the first landing craft that touched down on the planet. He was so into observing the awe-inspiring landscape of the Capital Planet that he neglected to realize that his new commanding officer was now behind him and waiting for him. When he turned around, he jumped back slightly at the sight of the woman who had her arms folded across her chest, waiting for him to speak. The Sith Capitan had to admit that she was a beautiful woman, but the two lightsabers on her belt and the positively murderous glare in her eyes made him back off.

"Arenna Kai?" The Capitan asked in a light, curious tone.

The woman nodded, "That's me, I take it Revan wants me to command this operation to secure the Government Sector."

"That's is correct ma'am," The Capitan nodded and turned to point to the technicians that were now setting up the central command camp, "We'll be ready to begin after this camp is set up."

Arenna narrowed her eyes and spied the technicians up and down as they carried the equipment out of the landing craft to be set up in the middle of the square. Okay, these soldiers were well trained, she would grant them that, they were tactful, fast, smart and very efficient, but their ability to build a base camp was severely lacking. You didn't build your camp in the middle of a field when you were potentially surrounded by enemies. You built it in cave or in a protected area. She wanted so badly to tell them to move the camp, to pack up and put it in a secure niche between the obscenely large Government buildings where it would be difficult to fire on the camp and where it would offer the equipment some protection, "You realize of course ma'am that you have been given complete control of this operation, Lord Revan had commanded it."

Oh, she smirked. She did have the ability to tell them what to do, "In that case, move the basecamp into a niche between one of these buildings."

"You think that would be wise?" The Captain asked her.

"Did I ask you?" Arenna responded and she smiled when the man sighed and gave up.

This was what command felt, she had almost forgotten the feeling. You know that feeling that your subordinate has only one purpose, to follow your every whim. This poor little man hated the fact that he had to take orders from her, a total stranger and a woman. Oh yes, she was a master at reading minds as well, something she learned from the best, Revan himself. Arenna knew that this Captain was thinking she was a foolish, weak little woman who didn't know what she was doing. Arenna smirked and turned to the Sith Commandos who were awaiting her, she'd prove something to his fool. The rest of these men didn't need anything proven to them, they seemed impressed with her enough, but that one Captain did not, and he seemed to be the only one, "What shall we call you ma'am?"

"General Kai," Arenna smiled to the Commando as they circled in around her, yes, that fit very well, "Now, can anyone tell me how many units we have to work with?"

"We have another 4,500 Soldiers that are being set to land within the next fifteen minutes," That same trooper responded to her, "We expect about 10,000 all together for the first hour."

Arenna nodded, "Well then, we'll wait for four more teams to get here and then we'll start storming the Senate Building, it's rather large and I want to be prepared if someone is in there waiting to ambush us."

"Don't you have that …force thing?" The man asked her, and Arenna smiled at him before nodding.

"I do," Arenna nodded and looked to the large domed building ahead of her, "But your master's presence in the force is clouding everyone else's, I can only feel him, it would be as if you were Revan."

**OOOO**

"Would you like to join the Admiral and myself?" Revan asked her lightly as he closed off his personal database, "We're going to supervise the landing of the rest of the Ground Forces as they secure the Central Command and perhaps look over the transition attempt."

You have to understand something, Bastila had been doing nothing but eating, sleeping and using the refresher for the past few days and she'd be more than happy to go down to the surface. She was actually curious to see what the surface looked like in the Government Sector without the overwhelming presence of the Republic in it. A sight that really hadn't been seen before the foundation of the Republic itself, and more than likely the planet would never be touched by the Republican Government ever again. She smiled and pulled herself out the bed, "I thought that you'd never ask, but I think that you're going to ask me to what, go down there in some environmental protection suit, you know you can't know about that Coruscant air, it may contain some impure air that my damage the fetus."

He turned back to her and realized that she was joking. He shook his head and placed his lightsaber on his belt, "Oh shut up you."

**OOOO**

**Dromund Kaas – Imperial Citadel **

At the Heart of the Force, he was the center, he was the most powerful being in the Galaxy and he was blissfully aware of it.

Leaning back into his plush chair, he stared out of his large window at the landscape of Dromund Kaas. He found the patting of the rain and the occasional clap of thunder soothing after dealing with utter incompetence all day. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, something was happening out there, in the vastness of the Galaxy and he couldn't place it. That's why he had directed all of his resources to find out what was going on in the Galaxy at-large. If there was something that could be interpreted as threatening, he wanted to know about it. He wanted to know if his empire was under threat of something and if he needed to final make himself known to the Galaxy. He was expecting Lord Saraock any moment now to report to him what he had found in their initial scans of interior of the Galaxy, "Your Imperial Majesty, your most gracious majesty, Lord Saraock is here with news."

The Sith Emperor turned in his chair and looked at his attendant with a deathly sneer of distaste for the small human on his face, his crackling voice only added to the intimidation, "Send him in you little fool."

A few more moments later, the tall willowy form of his most trusted lieutenant marched into his receiving chamber and came to a halt at the foot of the stairs and led to his throne, "I bring news your majesty."

"Oh?" The Emperor raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be Lord Saraock?"

"It is as you expected Master," The man nodded and produced a datapad from his belt and walked forward to deliver it to the Emperor's outstretched hand, "This Revan has laid claim to most of the Galaxy, the Republic is dying."

"It's almost dead," The Emperor correct him as he began to scroll through the datapad, "In fact, I'd say one more thrust into it and it should be the final blow."

Lord Saraock was beginning to join the Emperor's line of thinking and honestly he didn't know what to think of the idea. Their Military was strong, they had the ability to invade and take planets as they saw fit and they definitely could defend themselves. However, he still wanted to explore the option of allying with this Revan character, if he could force the Galactic Republic off of a planet that they would have normally defended to the last man, he must have had something very powerful over them. He looked up to the Emperor's probing orange-red eyes and he knew immediately that he had been reading his thoughts, "An alliance with Revan? Perhaps that isn't such a bad idea Lord Saraock."

"Master?" Lord Saraock raised an eyebrow.

"I think it's time we open up communication with Revan," The Sith Emperor said, and he was already formulating a plan to take Revan down, once his first goal was accomplished, "He will be useful in the destruction of the Republic and he will be invaluable in the total and final destruction of the Jedi, we will need to combine our resources to destroy them. Once that is done, we will see who is the dominate Sith Lord in the Galaxy, I will not deny that Revan is powerful, for he is Saraock, he is one of the most powerful Force Users that I have ever encountered, I would even venture to say that he is second only to me. It will be difficult to defeat him, especially with his enormous army."

"That was why I thought we should open up an alliance with him," Saraock nodded, "According to our initial scans, the sheer size of the force exceeds 1 Million, and a part of that force has taken an unusual pattern."

The Emperor of the Sith looked down to the Datapad once again and found the readout from their immense detection grid. He found the formation that Lord Saraock was referring to and he found the breath was pushed out of his lungs by what he saw. It was almost the exact borders of their empire, hundreds of thousands of ships dotted the border. He was no fool, he had been around long enough to know a defense perimeter when he saw one. Perhaps his plan was what they needed right, extend peace to Revan for a time and then it would be all out war, "Call a meeting of the Dark Council, I want to inform them of this and get their opinion on this matter, understood?"

Lord Saraock bowed his head and turned to leave.

The Sith Emperor turned in his chair and went back to staring out at the darkened surface of Dromund Kaas, thinking about what the near future would bring.

**OOOO**

**Dantoonie – Jedi Enclave Administrator's Office – **

"This position is invaluable," Jedi Master Zhar said with a smile, getting up from his side of the desk and shaking hands with the newest employee of the Jedi Enclave, "The children will love you Mister Rand."

Jaq smiled and shook the hand that was offered to him, "Atton, I would appreciate it if you called me Atton."

This had been much easier than he had anticipated, the Jedi Enclave on Dantoonie needed to employee someone to care for infants in their nursery wing and it was the perfect opening. Jedi Master Zhar had informed him that if the Council ever needed him to do other things, then he would have to do them. Jaq had agreed, and this was providing the perfect opportunity for him to complete his mission, extract Lord Revan's daughter from the Jed and get her out of there as quickly, safely and stealthily as possible.

**OOOO**

**Coruscant – Government Sector**

It was official the moment that the shuttle appeared in the sky.

The rush of the escort fighters breaking formation back into Space added a flare of drama to it all, but it was the cargo of the shuttle that seemed to weigh on the soldiers that were watching and the spectators. The spectators for one were people that had actually advocated for Sith control of the planet and they were there to welcome Revan to the planet. At the foot of the designated landing area of the shuttle stood the Sith Admiralty Corp, the group of the top twelve Admirals in the entire Empire, neglecting Admirals Yarr and Karath. Karath was overseeing the Star Forge and he was needed there to defend the station and Yarr was about to arrive with both Revan and Bastila. When the landing struts of the Shuttle touched the ground, the formations of Sith Commandos jumped to attention and held up their hand in a salute to prepare for their Command and Chiefs arrival.

It seemed like forever before the boarding ramp descended and when it did, Revan marched out with a commanding stride in his step. His posture of hands behind his back and head held high was copied by both the Grand Admiral of Sith Forces and Revan's …associate. He stopped at the edge of the Boarding Ramp and smiled. Even in orbit, this moment hadn't seemed real, but now it was and he needed to keep reminding himself that he was standing on Coruscanti Soil. However, the moment itself was ruined when he laid his eyes on someone he hadn't seen in the flesh for years. Again, he had known she was here on the planet assisting his forces in the final security sweep of the Government Sector, but again, her presences hadn't seemed all that real to him until now. When he went to approach her, a sly smirk came across her face and she folded her arms over her chest, "Very impressive my friend."

"It came a lot faster, with your help," He was silent for a moment and then he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly, he leaned up and whispered in her ear, "I've got everything under control with our daughter."

When Revan pulled back, Arenna nodded with a grateful smile, "Thank you."

And with that being said, Revan smiled once more and turned to walk down the isle of troops, officers and beyond that spectators. He was walking towards the thing that he had strived for, that he had paid his price in blood for.

Undisputed and total domination of the Galaxy.

**OOOO**

**Authors Note: It will be a few days before the sequel is posted and I'm keeping a lid on the details so don't ask. I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you'll read the next one. **


	45. Sequel Notice

The sequel has been posted, just so you know –

-Buddyboy98


End file.
